See Me
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Ino's parents have a new baby boy and they are ecstatic! But what happens when they begin to neglect their daughter just when she needs them most.  Rape. NarutoXInoXSasuke!
1. The Birth

_**First Naruto fanfic but I started this before only I did not like how it was going so I decided to restart the whole of the story altogether because... well it was just so bad!**_

_**Warning: None in this chapter right now**_

_Summery: Ino's parents have a new baby boy and they are ecstatic! But what happens when they begin to neglect their daughter just when she needs them most. (Rape) Slight OOC_

* * *

**Inoichi's POV**

My heart was beating against my chest like it was about ready to burst right through my skin and bone and fall onto the floor in front of me. I couldn't even sit still either, my feet kept moving even if it was just tapping against the floor while I leaned against a wall or sat on the metal iron chair that had been brought to me by the nurse. It was very busy in the hospital today so there were none of the soft comfy blue chairs lined up against the wall for me to sit on and though I wasn't sitting at the moment, I kept going to the chair for a few seconds before standing and walking around again.

The white corridors looked like they had just been cleaned, the walls were painted a baby blue colour and the lights hanging down from the ceiling shone brightly but I could barely take any of it in. The one thing that stuck out to me was not the large green plant beside of my chair or the clean white desk down the hall where I had just been shouting at one of the nurses when they refused to tell me what was happening, but it was the door right in front of me. It was a pale green colour and the glass had been covered by a kind of blind.

She had been in there for almost five hours now and I should be in the room, I should be holding her hand and telling her how well she was doing. But my wife had asked me if I would wait outside for her parents as well as our daughter, Ino.

Ino was not actually Hitomi's daughter, she was her step daughter, but since Ino's mother had left us a few weeks after Ino turned two and I meet Hitomi when Ino was four, she had been more like a mother than anyone else and considered Ino to be her child as much as the one she was giving birth to right this second.

Just then I heard someone call me "Inoichi!" looking up I saw Hitomi's parents. A cranky old pair that showed dislike for me and Ino the minute they saw us since they were very anti-ninja. Mr Branch had no more hair left on his head but it had all travelled down to the long beard hanging under his chin. He had darker skin than his wife but he was actually only just about the same height as her, he was wearing his gardening clothes as well as a dirty pair of brown gloves.

Meanwhile Mrs Branch had her long silver haired tied up into a tight bun, apart from her fringe that was cut down rather short so it could hardly be classed as a fringe. She wore a large pair of thick black glasses and was wearing a pink dress that looked rather silly with a brown coat clinging to her shoulders, she was just a little taller than Mr Branch and was growing even more every day while he continued to shrink. She was very pale but very skinny, almost skeleton like, many would have mistaken her for one if it were not for the fact that she moved like lightning when she wanted, she would have made a good ninja if not for her hate for them.

"Where is our daughter?" Mr Branch snapped

"She is in there" I pointed to the door as calmly as I could

"And why are you out here?" Mrs Branch nearly screamed, drawing a lot of attention "You should be in there with her!"

"I was waiting for you, and now I need to wait for my own daughter" I scowled, normally I put up with them for Hitomi's sake but today I really was not in the mood.

"For goodness sake where is she?"

"On a mission, she should be coming home today" I grumbled, they had left a message so that someone would tell Ino as soon as they saw her but if something came up then...

"Well we are going in" and with that the pair pushed passed and forced there way into the room, just as the door opened I heard Hitomi scream in pain and wanted nothing more than to dive into the room after her, it was even worse than when it started...

_"AHHHH!" Hitomi screamed and I jolted awake from my nap_

_"Hitomi? You OK?" I said jumping to my feet and running to the kitchen where she had just been getting something to eat._

_She was by the side where a half eaten sandwich lay, she was leaning over with one hand clinging to the side and the other wrapped around the large swollen bump of her stomach, her long silvery blond hair was falling over her face and hiding it from view. She was wearing a large blue dress, one of the only things that would actually fit her at the moment and by her feet was a large puddle._

_For a moment I stood there, lost, but then she screamed again and I snapped back to my body. I dived over and grabbed her shoulders, helping her walk as best as I could to the sofa where I lay her down and called for help. It wasn't long before friends showed up and helped me bring Hitomi to the hospital._

"Damnit Ino, where are you?" I whispered

She hadn't seemed to be over excited by the fact of having a younger sibling but then that was probably just her being too cool to care. No one knew whether it would be a boy or a girl since Hitomi made me look away during one of the ultra sounds, she wants it to be a surprise. I don't know about her but secretly I would love to have a little boy. I don't think I could handle _another_ girl in the house.

After sitting down for about ten seconds I then stood and began to pace again. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore and I made my way back down to the front desk, the same nurse was standing there and she probably was not very happy to see me. Mind you I couldn't really blame her.

_We all watched as Hitomi was taken down the corridor before moved into a room, she was a few weeks early so everyone was rather tense, including myself._

_"What is going on? The baby shouldn't be born yet!" I shouted, slamming my hands down on the desk and glaring at the nurse_

_"Please sir, do not shout at me" the nurse said evenly_

_"Then tell me what the bloody hell is going on!" I snapped, quite a few people were looking up at me now but I didn't care_

_"A early birth is not unnatural sir and most of the time everything will go smoothly" the nurse said before she stood_

_"Most of the time? What the f***!"_

_By now my friends were grabbing my arms and trying to calm me down, but before they could I called the nurse a few choice words as she walked off and she clearly was not happy as she then began to whisper to the other staff and glare at me as my friends pushed me down the corridor to the room where they were looking at Hitomi, eventually I was allowed in to see her but again I had to leave afterwards._

_Needless to say the nurse that gave me the chair was not the same as the one behind the counter now..._

"Can I help you sir?" the nurse said icily

"My daughter will be coming in soon, please tell her which room we will be in" I said sharply, shaper than need before turning and walking back to the room.

I didn't care if I was being rude, she was being paid for all of this and I had a right to be. Plus I couldn't see her taken my rudeness out on Ino. Or I hoped she wouldn't but at the moment I really was too busy to deal with this right now!

Storming down the hall I walked up to the door before storming inside and immediatly going to Hitomi's side.

"How are you doing?" I whispered

"I am fine" she panted but she didn't look fine. Her normally beautiful and straight shinning hair was a mess and all over the place on the white pillow. Her face was covered in sweat and she was panting heavily, her blazing green eyes were wide and helpless and suddenly her face was covered in pain and she let out a little scream before falling back and panting again, she looked up at me with puppy dog like eyes "Where's Ino?"

"She isn't back yet, but don't worry I left a message for her at the front desk" I said quickly, stroking her face gently and taking hold of her hand.

"OK then" and she shut her eyes and cringed before letting out and strangled cry.

**Hitomi's POV**

I couldn't take listening to my parents snide comments anymore. I was giving birth and now they were giving me another lecture of how I could have done better? I was about to scream for Inoichi to come back in just as the door opened and he appeared. I was so glad I almost forgot about the pain, but then it came shooting back to me again. I had to keep reminding myself of the beautiful young babies I had saw on TV and in the ward that had all there adorable faces line up in the room.

After a brief talk with Inoichi I began to try even harder to get this baby out now so we could sit here with the child in our arms. I imagined Ino's face when she walked into the door to see us all huddled as a family, she would run over at sit at the end of the bed and ask to hold her baby sibling. We would let her but tell her to watch there head and then we would have one of the nurses take a picture of us all together and we would be a lovely happy family...

My thoughts were cut short as I let out another loud scream of pain. Even when he was in the room my parents didn't stop telling me what a bad choice I made. Finally I screamed at them to get out and wait in the hall. At first they protested but luckily the doctors escorted them from the room for me. I noted to give him a big tip after all of this was over.

"You're doing great" said the doctor kindly and I was almost tempted to give him a great big kick in the head but I restrained myself.

"Hold on" Inoichi whispered in my hear "Just hold on"

"I can't really hold on" I gasped as I pushed, I squeezed his hand with both my own and my nails accidentally dug in but I could say sorry afterwards.

"One more big push" the doctor said and I done as told

Then... Suddenly... Silence... Before a soft crying reached my ears and I froze.

**No POV**

She wasn't even sure why she was bothered, she wanted to go home, but after Iruka had come up to Team Asuma and told her in person that her mother was giving birth, Asuma insisted on her going to see her. He then even insisted on walking Ino right up to the front doors and watching her go in. Shikimaru and Choji had said congrates to her before leaving but she didn't know why they bothered, it was not a big deal to her.

Ino walked up to the front desk and looked around the hallway, she wasn't sure what she was suppose to do now. Was her father meeting her outside? Or would he be in the room with Hitomi and the baby? Was she suppose to find them? What?

"Excuse me?" came a voice and she looked up "Yamanaka's daughter?"

"Um yes" Ino walked up to the front desk where a chubby curly red headed nurse sat with a clip board "Do you know where my father is?"

"Yes, he is with your mother, giving birth" she stood and leaned over, pointing down the corridor "Room 12, just walk straight"

"Thank you" Ino said before turning and walking away

"A lot nicer than her father, that's for sure" the nurse mumbled to herself

Ino walked down until she was in front of room 12. She stopped and stared for a long moment, unsure if she even wanted to go in or if she just wanted to stand there and stare at the door for ever. Ino was not excited for this baby one bit, but she wasn't going to hate it, there would be fun bits it was just that she didn't want responsability.

_When they had first told Ino about the baby they decided to do it quickly as possible, so one day when she came home after training with her team she was invited into the main room to sit down and talk._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" Ino asked, setting her bag down and leaning back, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap._

_"Well Ino, we have some news... You see... Hitomi is pregnant" Inoichi said quickly_

_Ino blinked at him for a moment as the words sunk in, her hands tightened slightly and she stared at them, Hitomi then quickly stepped forward and began to give her one of the talks of how the baby would never replace her and how it would be a great addition to the family, how Ino would be a big sister and the baby would look up to her and how great everything would be._

_However Ino was not so sure, babies often caused trouble but she wasn't going to tell them this, not when Hitomi was looking at her with those pleading eyes and Inoichi was grinning like a fool._

_"Wow, great, a lil kid running around" Ino said smiling_

_"Knew you'd be happy about this" Inoichi grinned "Hay, maybe it'll be a boy!"_

_"Or a little girl" Hitomi smirked wickedly "Wouldn't that be fun, Ino"_

_"Mmm" Ino smiled at them both as Inoichi quickly said no and got a look from Hitomi, he then tried to quickly change his words so he was not offending her but she had already heard him. The baby was already causing trouble and it wasnt even here yet!_

She didn't mind if she had a little sister, she could act girly with her, dress her up and do her hair, teach her what she knew and show her off like a little prize... Suddenly Ino was looking slightly forward to a little sister, three girls to gang up on her father when they wanted something he didn't. It would be lovely to have a baby sister, but a baby brother would just be annoying and irritaite her. And... At the moment... She just would really dislike having a brother, he just would not be as much fun as a sister in her mind.

Finally Ino took hold of the handle, pushed it down and pushed the door open. She stepped into the room and blinked. Sitting by the window were Mr and Mrs Branch, the most annoying couple in the whole world, even more annoying than Sakura and Naruto. On the bed was Hitomi, beside of her was Inoichi, arms around his wife while they both held a very small bundle in there arms wrapped up in a blue blanket.

When they saw her, Hitomi looked up and beamed while Inoichi grinned and waved Ino over, he waited until she was beside of him before he took the small bundle and showed it to Ino.

"Ino... Say hello to your baby brother..." Crap.

**To Be Continued**

**I held a sort of competition on DA of what story I would be doing and there were three, this one won and so I started working on it and finished it rather quickly!**

**This story will involve rape (not detailed) but it has not actually happened yet, it will most likely be happening in the next chapter so enjoy!**


	2. The Rape

_**Chapter two, thanks for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever!**_

**_I will be using Yatzie's idea, Sasuke will not be the rapist after all (it is kind of OOC), instead there will be just some random drunk b***ard ninja's._**

_**Warning: Implied Rape**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"So have you thought of a name yet?" I asked just after Mr and Mrs Branch left, they had to get home before it was too late otherwise they would not be able to go to sleep since they had a very pacific bedtime, no one was sad to see them go and no one so much as looked up when they were opening the door of calling back to all of us. I waited just for them to leave so we wouldn't have to listen to there stupid, old fashion ideas because they then had an excuse to stay.

"Hmm, not yet" Inoichi shrugged, he was holding the baby in his arms by the window while Hitomi lay down in her bed, giving birth took a lot out of her and she would be needing a lot of rest for a few weeks. Again, this was showing how much trouble a baby was. Meanwhile I was sitting on the corner of the bed with one leg under me and the other hanging beside of the bed.

"How about Michi" Hitomi suggested softly, looking over, now she wasn't sweating or screaming as much she looked like her old pretty self, even when he hair was a slight mess.

"Sounds like a girl" I said, rather quietly but not too quiet so they should have heard me.

"Too female" Inoichi said, not noticing my comment just before he was so wrapped up in staring down at the baby and finding the perfect name "What about Shiro?"

"Doesn't that mean white?" Hitomi blinked

"He's a lil white" I grumbled looking at him. He was still wrapped in the blue blanket and he was still fast asleep. He had no hair on his round head at all and his cheeks were bright pink and sticking out, he had very short lashes and fat lips, he was not what I would call utterly adorable but he wasn't repulses either. He could grow up to be a ladies man if he worked on a few things, but his skin was deathly pale, he looked like paper.

"No he isn't" Hitomi said a little defensively before looking at Inoichi again "Maybe... Makoto?"

"Not bad" Inoichi grinned after a moment of thinking

"It's horrible" I said scowling but neither so much as looked at me "Nevermind then"

"Sorry Ino did you say something?" Hitomi looked up

"No" I said and waited until she was looking away before I rolled my eyes and stood "How long will you be staying here?"

"They want to keep me for at least a week minimum" Hitomi explained while she tried to sit up and lean against the wall, she moved slowly like her whole body would shatter at any minute now "Something to do with how the pregnancy was early so they want to be sure both me and Makoto are safe" I rolled my eyes at the name but my back was to them so neither saw me.

"I will stay with you" Inoichi said quickly, getting beside of her and taking her hand in one hand, Makoto on the other arm.

"No you go home, I'll be fine, just be sure to visit" Hitomi giggled and the two kissed with Makoto in between. I felt a hard pang of jealousy as the three of them cuddled up but I brushed it away as hunger since I hadn't eaten all day.

"I will go home now then" I walked over and grabbed my bag from the floor at the bottom of the bed "Get well soon"

"Mmm" Inoichi and Hitomi said, too busy staring at each other stupidly to even notice. I could have probably got away with swearing at them and leaving too but I wasn't going to risk something as stupid as that.

But I did make sure to slam the door on my way out before quickly walking down the corridor, I hoped I made them jump or at least made Makoto whimper a little. The baby hadn't seemed real until now, even when Hitomi was as big as a air balloon. It all seemed like a game of pretend and soon it would end and things would go back to the way they were before but it never did. A few days ago I went off on a short D class mission with the others and next thing I know, when I am back, the baby is here and the game of pretend just became reality.

Making my way down the corridor I pushed passed the large crowd that was building, most were actually pregnant women but quite a few were ninja's just coming home with injuries or missing limbs. There were hardly any others there with myserious illnesses. The nurses were scurrying around and doctors were calling for help but soon I found myself back at the front desk.

"Hows your mum?" asked the nurse from before, kindly.

"Meh" I half shrugged and left through the large doors, I looked left and right, there was no one else out here.

With a deep breath, I made my way down the streets, my home would be boring and uncomfortable to stay in right now, plus I would no doubt get a call to open the shop if I was home. If I stayed out for as long as I could then I could just go home, eat and go straight to bed, if I was lucky then we would have a mission tomorrow, one to take me away for weeks.

"Ino!" came a call, I looked around in time for Sakura to catch up, she was carrying some bags with food inside, she must have been shopping "Hay! Have you seen the baby?"

"Oh yeah, he is a real cutie" I smile at her but Sakura sees it in my face straight away.

"It's a boy?" I nod "You don't like him?" I shake my head and sigh "Why not?"

"I dunno, just cause a baby is too much trouble, and it is a boy so dad is gonna be all goofy" I explained as we began to walk "And you should have seen them, I was invisable to them all through out the whole of the baby naming"

"Are you sure you aren't just a little jealous?" Sakura grinned

"NO!" I snapped angrily "Why would I be? It is not like I got all that much attention from the two of them anyway"

Sakura stared at me for a while with a 'I don't believe you' look, before she took my hand and pulled me along "Come on, I'll buy you some ramen, maybe eating and relaxing will clear your head"

I yelped but then relaxed and let her drag me down the street, we didn't see anyone we knew while we went, which was a very good thing in my mind and I was able to relax properly. While eating the ramen I found myself just nibbeling at the end of everything, not really all that hungry after all. When we were done we stayed where we were, sitting while I slowly stirred the left over of my food.

"You know what sucks the most?" I finally said after an age of silence

"What?" Sakura asked

"That everyone always prefers boys" I explained "I mean the baby is OK yeah, but everyone always wants a boy and they always say only boys make good ninja... Chances are Makoto is going to be trained to be a ninja and everyone'll think he will be better than me even if I have been training long before him"

Sakura smiled "Well... Maybe you could get close to him?"

"Fat chance" I smirked and spun around on my seat "Thanks for the ramen, I will see ya around"

I grabbed my right strap of my bag and walked down with my other hand hanging down beside of my body, swinging lightly while I walked. I knew Sakura was probably either very confused or very frustraited with me, I normally had that effect on people but most of the time I was smart enough to be careful with what I say. OK so maybe I could be a bitch of a stuck of cow every now and then but that is fine as long as I don't really hurt anyone, isn't it? So no harm done really.

The sun was just beginning to go down, it was leaving a steady stream of orange light running across the grass ahead behind many of the trees and the buildings. I stopped for a long moment and stared at the sun set for a while, it was always beautiful. I remember, before Hitomi came along, on my third birthday, Inoichi and I sat and watched the sun set together, it was the first time I actually question what happened to my mother... all other times I did not care because Inoichi always made me feel so happy with him.

_"Daddy, why did mummy leave us?" I asked, brushing some of my short blond hair from my face before going back to playing with the small beads of grass in between my fingers._

_"She had bigger dreams ahead" Inoichi said he looked down and smiled "She still loves you but we must always persue our dreams,"_

_"Then why wont she visit? Why wont she write?" I pressed, looking up at the sun set_

_"It's... complicated" Inoichi sighed before laying back down "But we don't need her, as long as we have each other, right?"_

_"Yeah" I grinned and stood walking over before I lay down and cuddled up against his side while his large strong arm slowly curled it's way around my body. It was nice to cuddle like this with him, I was his little girl and I always would be. No one would get in the way..._

At least that was what I believed back then.

I have my mothers address hidden away in a picture frame, the picture was one of me and mum when I was a few months old, she is holding me high with a big smile on her face, like she was really proud of me but mum was just a good actress. I haven't written to her, I didn't plan to, she would have to contact me first if she wanted to talk, but it was nice to have with me in case I ever changed my mind. It was like a life line, just in case.

Turning around I began to head towards the forest, it was nice to get away to the animals every now and then, plus I could find streams, rivers and ponds. I could jump into trees and lay down to relax. I could do anything I wanted in there without being judged. A perfect place to go and be on my own to think. Mind you I had never been there in the dark before but there was a first time for everything!

It wasn't long before I was pushing through the branchs and slowly balancing as I walked across a thick log over a river like it was a tight rope. At one point I set my back down and began to do hand stands and flips on the log. It was no problem for a ninja but the log was slightly wet so I still slipped slightly but I never fell from the log completely

I spent so much time doing different tricks and poses over the log that I barely noticed when the sun had disapeared completely. The stars were shinning through the branches of the trees and I could just about see the half moon passed many of the leaves. Some of the light was bouncing off the thin surface of the water bellow and shinning on me. The log itself was glistening from the mixture of early rain and light.

My eyes were beginning to grow heavy and I was beginning to yawn slightly but I still didn't want to go home right away. So I pushed on further into the trees, I hadn't been moving for too long when I realized something was not right. Someone was following me. I could feel it. It was a skill of a ninja to know when you are being watched.

I continued walking quickly, I didn't want them to know that I knew. Being a ninja meant keeping a cool face when up against danger. As long as they did not know that I knew, I should be safe to get somewhere I may be able to defend myself. I casually reached down and checked but I had to take all my weapons off me when I went into the hospital, it was a rule to keep anyone from being attacked from the inside and I forgot to pick them up again. Looks like I would just have to rely on my jutsu's and my agility. If I discover that they are too strong for me then I will make a run for it but until I know for sure I will have a go at facing them myself.

However, just as I turned around a tree, meaning to suprise them by jumping out, they surprised me. He was waiting on the other side of the tree, I nearly walked right into him! He was obviously skilled because he hid his presence so I could only just tell he was there, and even then I thought he was ages behind of me.

I jumped back in shock and rose my hands defensively but someone appeared from behind of me and grabbed my wrists pinning them down to my side and holding me in place, I struggled but they were a lot stronger than I was.

"Who are you?" I gasped, "Let me go!"

"Be quite" the one holding me said in a very dark and emotionless way, the one in front of me stepped forward with one hand against the tree until finally he was stepping up towards me.

"Who the hell are you?" I tried to sound brave but the one holding me had an unusually strong grip on my wrists and my voice came out in a very quiet speak.

"Don't worry bout that beautiful" the first slurred, leaning down and breathing right in my face so that I could smell the alcohol "You wanna have some fun?"

"No! Get away from me!" I shouted and began to struggle but I might as well have been trying to move the Earth, the one holding me tightened his grip slightly and the first suddenly ripped off my head band, tying it over my mouth so all of my words were muffled, I tried to scream but the second twisted my wrist sharply and I yelped.

"Let's have some fun" he whispered pulling me back, it was so dark the only thing I could make out was that the second had bright purple like blue eyes and the first had bright shinning blond hair.

My eyes widened as the first's hand reached up and very gently caressed my cheek, his face leaned down and he kissed me softly on the my forehead, it was a very light and swift peck but it was still a disgusting kiss! I could feel my face turning red as he placed a hand on my hip and pulled me up against his body, he leaned down and began to knaw on my neck, hard, forcing his tongue to run up and down my shoulder while his other hand wrapped around me. I struggled but the one behind me just chuckled and watched as his friend molested me.

I tried to shout into the head band but it was no use and I couldn't even fight against the other one, this was wrong! This was so wrong! These guys were drunk perverts trying to molest me! I was not going to let them do this! I didn't want to do this! There had to be something!

But these men had other plans, I don't know what they grabbed but next thing I know I was slammed into a tree, I gasped and coughed at the sudden force into the band. He leaned down and began to kiss my arms and neck again, I couldn't breath for a moment. I pushed against him but he was much bigger and stronger than I was so it was no use, plus the second one was holding me against the tree. I went to kick him but suddenly I felt one of them stand in my toes lightly to hold them in place, but not to really harm me. I felt sick.

Finally the first himself pulled away to breath and I gasped into the band desperatly, I wanted to shout but before I could even try he back handed me hard across the face.

I wanted to scream but the band was still stopping me from actually getting any help, then a the second one disapeared while the first held me in place. He reappeared with a long green vine and wrapped it around the tree and my wrist, holding them in place. He used another two more vines, just as long as the last, one wrapped around my waist and the other my ankles, holding me in place. This left both of these creeps hands free. The first blond smirked down at me and I stared up at him, I was helpless, my jutsu's wouldn't work against them while my hands were tied like this, and I wasn't strong enough to break free. No one was around and I was in such a state of panic that I couldn't even think straight.

"Hold still, or else" he hissed and I made out a pair of red like eyes, but that may have just been my imagination "And if you try anything, I will make you wish you'd bitten off your own tongue before you did"

Terrified, I nodded and shut my eyes tightly as tears began to leak out. Slowly I felt the clothes around my body slip off, I blushed when I realized I was left naked, my body exposed in such a position! The wood hurt against my bare body and I knew I would be covered in scratches and splinters by the end and that was if I was lucky! I could almost hear the two as they smirked.

The next hour of my life was also the worst hour of my life, I spent it wishing it could be over and trying my best not to scream. At some point they swapped over and the second one had his way while the first just kissed along my body.

Then, just as I felt myself beginning to pass out, I felt him finish up and leave, he didn't say anything to me, he didn't redress me, he didn't even look back at me as far as I could see. As they disapeared into the darkness of the woods I heard them chuckeling to one another, the vines had somehow become lose, probably because I was struggeling so much and I was left to drop down into the dirt. I waited for a while, staring into the space they had both disapeared in. I was hoping someone would come along, someone would find me and help me... But no one came.

It was then that I closed my tears filled eyes, some continued to run down my cheeks and onto my old body, took a deep breath through my noes and screamed into the band that was still wrapped around my mouth, I screamed until I couldn't breath anymore and then I ripped of the band and forced myself to sit up, sobbing up against the tree until the cold was finally getting to my bare skin... It hurt to dress but when I was done I let myself rest by laying down and curling up, covering my face and sobbing until I drifted to sleep in the dirt and the leaves of the woods.

**To Be Continued**

**I didn't go into detail, I said I wouldn't but I might have small flash backs further on about maybe what happened while they were raping her. **


	3. Touching

_**Chapter three**__**, thanks for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever!**_

_**Now that Sasuke is no longer the rapist (and since I have been getting a lot of this pairing) how would you feel about SasIno?**_

_**Warning: Implied Rape**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

The first thing I realized when I woke up, was that I had a splitting pain between my legs. Then it was how cold my arms and my legs were, so much that I could feel them shaking, they were covered in goosebumps and my lips were turning a slight blue colour. My hands twitched slightly against the leaves and I finally forced myself to stand, when I was on my feet I noticed that my knees were weak and knocking against one another and felt like they were about to give way at any moment. Sniffing I used one of my frozen hands to reach up and wipe my eyes, the other to wide my nose on the back of my wrist.

Only then did I begin to force myself to walk. Not only did my legs hurt from the pain of earlier but my arms, neck, back and shoulders also hurt from the awkward position that I had curled up in. Plus the cold made my skin more sensative and I had scratched against leaves and twigs in my sleep. My back all hurt from being pressed against the tree and I no doubt had a dozen scratches that would be sore for weeks.

Despite it, I forced my body to move on, I needed to get home, I wanted to get home and have a bath, clean myself. I needed to clean everything that happened last night off of me. If I didn't I just knew I would be sick in the head for the rest of my life.

Tears gathered in my eyes once more but I forced them back as I walked, I would not cry now, I cried last time, tears are pointless now...

As I stepped up onto the log I had been jumping around on early, I lost my footing all together and slipped. Falling down into the muddy water I cringed in pain but instead of shouting I bit my lip and shut my eyes, laying there for a moment as the pain rushed through my body. Only then did I let myself stand up and climb back out onto the side again.

Taking a deep and shaking breath I held my head high and ignored the pain, I didn't let any tears fall and I didn't say a word.

After what felt like an age of half crawling half dragging myself through the trees I found myself exiting the woods. I took a few deep breaths and made myself stand straight, ignoring the pain in my legs. I wanted to rest but I didn't want anyone to see me like this, I would get back home, I just had to stay composed until I had shut my bedroom door.

But the main challenge would be avoiding everyone I knew, no doubt they would come to ask me about my new baby brother and then they would want to know what was wrong when I acted differently, I would try and act clam but I just wanted to be home so I knew I'd do something strange! I didn't know if I wanted to tell anyone or if I just wanted to stay quiet and forget it ever happened, but I did know I did not want to tell friends before family, if I was going to tell that is.

Taking a very deep breath and making my face as stoney as I could, I began to walk, as quickly as I dared down the street in direction of my home, praying that no body saw me, at least until I had gotten myself cleaned up.

**Unknown POV**

I woke up to find myself half naked on my bathroom floor. My head was killing me and my arms stung, when I rolled up my jacket I saw there were thin scratches along my skin. My clothes were a mess, they smelt of alcohol and dirt and some kind of animal mess. When I stumbled into my other room I found my best friend covering the whole of my bed. All of his clothes were left on the floor and I momentarily had to cover my eyes before I found something to throw over him.

"Oih... Wake up" I mumbled but he was too deep in a sake coma.

Turning back around again, I stumbled back into the kitchen, I had no memory of last nights little party, only a flash of blond hair and... some girls boobs... Weird.

After splashing some water on my face I went back to my friend and once again tried to wake him, this time I was succesful.

"Hay, do you remember what we did last night?" I asked him

"Nope, you?" he gasped, clutching his head and shivering in pain

"Now if I did, would I really be basking?" I rolled my eyes and regeretted it when I was suddenly dizzy.

"Suppose not, aw well, it cant have been that bad whatever we did" he shrugged

I nodded towards him and went to get us something to eat, like he said, it can't be that bad what we did, we only a little drunk after all.

**Ino's POV**

The only person I had run into on my way home was Naruto and apart from waving to me he didn't do much, so I just ignored him and walked passed but I normally did it so he didn't react any differently. Then I found myself walking down the path in between the layers of grass and gate up to my front door, I search my pocket but I didn't have my key on me, must have fallen out of my pocket when... _It _was happening.

"Oh no" I mumbled and looked around "What am I suppose to do now?"

They had once had a spare key hidden under one of the stones at the far end of the garden shop, it was so cliche that someone worked it out and stole it, but they hadn't used it. We think they were planning on using it at a later date but Inoichi got the lock changed the night it went missing and he stayed up by the door just in case, he was not about to let some rat nose little punk rob us!

Biting on my lower lip I looked around the wall of my home at the windows and the door. I had no choice but to go to the hospital and find Inoichi there even though it was pitch black now. Inoichi was told to come home but I knew him, he would stay with Hitomi all through when she was in hospital, it was what he done with my mum.

I wrapped my arms around my cold body, it must be very early morning now but it was still dark so hopefully the hospital would not be as crowded now but still... I didn't want to go there! I really didn't! So I hung around, like I hoped Inoichi would appear on his way home and just let me in, or a key might appear in the hole by magic.

Finally when I was really beginning to feel my knees knock together, I gave in and made my way back out of my garden gate and down the street. It wasn't a long walk to the hospital but it felt like days had passed before I finally made it, I could just about see a soft glow where the sun would be rising soon but otherwise it was still very dark and I tripped over quite a few things on my way.

Then I was stepping back through the doors into the clean white corridor only there were hardly any people left in the corridor now. The only ones left were the odd one or two doctor or nurse and the rare troubled family or friend sitting in the chairs outside the rooms.

The nurse behind the desk was not the one before, this one had dark skin and black hair with brown eyes, she was a lot taller and skinnier and just generally prettier. When she spotted me in the door she smiled and showed white teeth.

"Can I help you, darling?" she asked sweetly

"No, I am just here to get something off my father" I explained and walked passed

Then I went to the door and walked inside without knocking. Just as I expected, Inoichi was sitting on a chair beside of the bed, fast asleep with his head resting on the matress, his hand lying over Hitomi's. Hitomi was lying straight on the bed with one hand lying under Inoichi's while the other rested on her stomach in a peaceful slumber. And finally, Makoto (I still rolled my eyes at the name) was lying in the baby bed at the end of the room on the other side of the wall, he was wrapped in a blue blanket and was staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

But then I walked and stood over him and his large blue eyes turned and focussed themselves on me. We spent a long moment staring at one another before Makoto began to struggle in the large soft blanket, trying to free his arms. The longer he struggled the more upset he got until he began to whimper and cry as he rolled around but I didn't reach down to help. Instead I turned and went to Inoichi, carefully reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key.

"Ino?" Hitomi mumbled, her eyes prising open to blink at me "What time is it?"

"Uh" I looked at the clock on the wall "Four in the morning"

"What are you doing here so early?" she sat up and slid her hand away from Inoichi who didn't even stir.

"Uh, well I have not been home yet" I blushed but shrugged like it was no big deal "Didn't have my key on me"

"Where one Earth have you been all this time?" she whispered, standing and grabbing her dessing gown, walking over to Makoto and picking him up the cuddle while she spoke.

I stared at her, should I tell, Hitomi was not my mother but she had always been good to me, I spoke to her when I had a crush on Sasuke, when Sakura broke our friendship, when I became a ninja, when I hit puberty and when I was worried I was useless for the team... But this was just so much more...

"Actually... Hitomi... I had a little-" I began

"Oh damn, one second, Ino could you pass me that towel, this one is making him too uncomfortable" Hitomi interupted

"Yeah, but Hitomi, I had some trouble today" I said passing her the towel "I went too far in the woods again, and you know the area near enough the middle next to the large log?"

"Oh the one where you can see the sky perfect? Yes" Hitomi said unwrapping Makoto and wrapping him up again "Poor baby"

"Yeah well I... My friend, went for a walk there and she met some people, but they were drunk" I said quickly

"Is it normal for a baby to be so hot?" Hitomi asked

"I don't know Hitomi, I am not a mother" I said growing frustraited "Now did you hear me?"

"Oh yes" she said and looked over at me "What about the woods?" she looked back at Makoto and began to feel his forehead.

"My friend, she went into the-" I began again

"Oh I am sorry Ino but this is really worrying me, I mean he is really hot, would you mind going to get a nurse for me, just to check him out" Hitomi said

"Fine!"

Turning and storming from the room I walked back down to the main counter and drummed my fingers impatiently on the counter before the dark haired nurse appeared and walked over, same smile planted on her face.

"Yes?" the nurse said

"My mother had a baby, and she is worried that the baby is too hot" I sighed

"OK then, show me the way, darling"

Iled her back to the room and stood leaning against the door as the nurse checked Makoto over. We were all quiet for Inoichi because apparently he had been staying up all night and watching over them all, he had only just fallen asleep about an hour ago. In the end it showed that there was nothing wrong with Makoto and he wasn't even hot, Hitomi was just cold.

"Get back into bed dear and warm up, your daughter can hold Makoto can't you" the nurse turned to me and held him out.

I didn't know what else to do, so next thing I knew, I was taking Makoto into my arms and holding him awkwardly while Hitomi climbed back into bed. She waved me over until I was sitting beside of her so she could stare at the baby. The nurse turned and disapeared from the room leaving us alone again.

"Poor baby" Hitomi whispered

"There isn't anything wrong with him" I snarled _there was something wrong with me! Why can't you see that?_

"Still" she sighed and shut her eyes

"... Look I am going home" I sighed standing

"What? Wait! I need you to stay with Makoto while I sleep" she gasped

"Hitomi, I have a mission in the morning" I sighed

"Sweetie, it _is_morning. You can't go on a mission with no sleep, come on, please, you can put him in his bed and curl up with us" Hitomi smiled

"..." It was tempting, to curl up with them but I wasn't sure. I went and put Makoto back in bed anyway and then went and stood by her bed nervously, I sighed and nodded my head.

"Good girl" she reached up and grabbed my wrist.

I don't know what happened, it was like a flash of images in my mind. But all I could think was that her cold hands were pulling on my wrist and I saw a boy holding my wrist above my head. My whole body tense and my eyes widened, my mouth formed an O shape and I freaked. Hitomi didn't notice a thing until I slapped her hand away, hard.

"NO!" I screamed and took a step back, knocking over a glass on the side so it fell and smashed to the floor.

"Ino!" Hitomi snapped and suddenly Makoto started to cry loudly and Inoichi jumped awake "Oh for goodness sake Ino was that really necessary?"

"What is going on?" Inoichi blinked

"Ino is being silly! You didn't have to do that Ino, it really hurt" Hitomi said holding her wrist as she climbed from her bed and went to the baby "And you frightened poor Makoto"

"What did she do?" Inoichi scowled going beside of her

I stood watching as she explained in a hushed whispered that I screamed and slapped her, her hand was a slight pink and the glass on the floor was spreading. None of this really helped my defence and when Inoichi turned around I could see he was angry.

"What the hell has gotten into you young lady?" he snapped

"..." I gawped at him before scowling "It was an accident!"

Hitomi sighed "Honey I think she is tired, she should go home and rest"

Inoichi scowled but I took her advise and sprinted from the room, making sure to slam the door, loudly. Then I stormed down the hall and pushed passed the nurse that had helped us before. I was just so mad but not with Hitomi or with Inoichi. I was mad at myself! How could I let that little incident get to me so much! All she did was grab my wrist and I flipped like some maniac!

The sun was just about lifting from the ground now and shinning down. As soon as I was out of the hospital I did not give any one a chance to talk to me and I ran.

My heart was racing and I made extra care so that I did not touch anyone on the run home, I was afriad of touching them at the moment. I made it all the way home, three people had called my name but I didn't recognise the voice or look to see who it had been.

Jamming the key into the door, I snapped it to the side and flipped down the handle before pushing and diving inside to turn and slam the door quickly, I then had to reopen the door when I realized I forgot the key. Ripping it from the key hole I slammed the door once again and locked it before sliding down to the floor and gasping for breath.

My whole body was shaking and I had to cover my face with both of my hands, if I didn't I was afraid I would start crying again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and I froze, my body turning ice cold. Was it those men again? Were they back to finish me off or just torment and hurt me again? I couldn't go through that a second time! I just couldn't! Curling into a tighter ball I shut my eyes and covered my ears, willing the knocks to just stop and of the person to disapear.

After a while it did just that, and the whole room was silent.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Grounded

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever!**_

_**InoKiba **__**  
InoNaru I  
Neither I**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I wasn't in any trouble with Inoichi, he stayed with Hitomi until she came out of hospital and I avoided the both of them, by the time he got home he must have completely forgotten about what I did.

They came through the door just as I was making myself a sandwich. I asked Asuma sensei about going away possible on a mission but he said we had no missions for a while, at least none that involved us leaving the hidden leaf village. They walked in and called for me before Hitomi appeared at the door with Makoto in her arms, she beamed when she saw me but then asked if I could hold Makoto. Didn't ask how I was. Didn't ask what happened or anything like that.

I took Makoto from her and watched as Inoichi unpacked her bags before went to take a shower and Hitomi started to make Makoto something to eat.

"I need to go out" I said loudly

"But Ino I need you to watch Makoto, I really could do with a break" Hintomi blinked

"I have a life!" I snapped

"Why don't you just hang around for a bit longer, then you can go out and Inoichi can take over" Hitomi grinned weakly

I stared at her like she had seriously just asked me to eat my own foot, trying to act like it was the worst thing to ask me to give up some of my time. Hitomi didn't seem to notice and quickly walked over with a warm bottle, she took Makoto feed him as I stood there like an idiot, maybe I could bargain with her or maybe I could do a runner. I grabbed my back and hoped that I could get my things and leave before she finished but just as I was about to snatch up my brown back pack I felt her grab a hold of my shoulder and stop me.

"Look Ino" she sat down and made me sit in front of her at the table "I really love you, as if you really were my daughter, and I really love Makoto since he is my son... The reason I want you to help me look after him is because I really want you two to get along and bone. I know it is going to be hard but please, try, for me?"

Parents should not be allowed to give there children (step or otherwise) the puppy dog eyes. It wasn't fair! But in the end I nodded.

Hitomi beamed at me and hurried back into the kitchen, she got a bag of all things I would need before she kissed my forhead, then Makoto's and then casually walked up stairs probably to have a nap while I was left holding Makoto on my hip. The first thing I decided to do was play dress up. I dumped the bag down on the table in the kitchen and lay Makoto down before pulling out a dozen different clothes.

In the end I decided to dressed Makoto in a short sleeves T-shirt with blue sleeves and a wave on the front with a pair of dark blue shorts and a blue and white baseball hat. I put on small white socks and matching trainers before tucking him up and covering him in a blanket. It was pretty cold so I had no fear of wrapping him up so much and the clothes were so big anyway that he needed something to make sure they stayed on properly.

While I was so busy doing this I couldn't help but relax and smile down at Makoto, he was cute and he did help me forget...

But then as I picked him up and went to feed him some formula I found out how annoying he was. Makoto wouldn't drink the formula properly and kept almost choking on it when he stopped drinking, then he wouldn't open his lips properly for it so in the end I nearly smashed the bottle back down on the table harder than I intended to do I think I nearly twisted my wrist.

It was even worse when I had to burp him because he struggled in my arms and whined and whimpered, not that he could move much at all. It took a good thirty minutes before he finally let out the highest squeak of a burp and I could sit down with him cradled in my arms. I wanted him to go to sleep but instead he stared up at me like I was some sort of an alien.

When I went into the main room and sat on the sofa I nearly feel asleep just holding him. I expected him to do more, to make funny sounds and to struggle or to cry but he just lay there, staring around the room. My eyes began to slip close and I yawned before rolling my head back, sitting was boring. So I stood and began to walk around, it woke me up but it was boring and my kegs began to ache after a while.

Finally I heard footsteps and looked up in time to see Inoichi coming into the room and smiling kindly at me.

"How's my Princess and little Prince?" Inoichi asked walking over

"Fine, can I go out now?" I begged

"Why the sudden interest in going out?" Inoichi asked, he had no real idea that I just did not like being so cramped up with people

"I just need some fresh air, OK, so can I go?" I said frustraited

"Fine, give me the baby" Inoichi sighed

I carefully gave him Makoto awkwardly in a way in which I did not have to touch him. Inoichi frowned at me when I did this but then he just let it go and carried Makoto to his favourite chair where he could curl up with his son.

I turned away and grabbed my bag, pulling it onto my back before shutting the door loudly and walking down the path and down the street. I had no idea where I was actually going, only that I was going as far away from my house and the woods as possible. Apart from when I had horrible bright memories I was trying not to think about that night as much as I could.

It was mostly a blur to me anyway, I didn't know who my rapist were and I was worried that this would make me an easy target if they ever chose to do it again, they would not do it in day light, hopefully they would not be stupid enough to anyway, and I promised myself that I would not come out in the dark no matter what tempted me to!

"Ino!" came a shout, it was the same one as before, only this time it made my heart stop.

Turning I found myself face to face with Sakura. She had been my old friend but she had cut our friendship over a guy and abandoned me, how was I suppose to know if she was going to stand by me now or not.

**Sakura's POV**

"Ino!" I called loudly when I saw her, I gave my bags to my mum and spun, running after her.

She turned around and stared at me like I was some kind of freaky ghost, her eyes were wide as well as her pupils and her mouth was hanging open. When I reached her, Ino composed herself and smiled at me weakly.

"So is your mum and dad home then? And the baby?" I asked, walking to her side and staring at her, she was slightly stiff but as she walked she put on her tightest ever smile, making me wonder what was wrong. Maybe she just didn't like the baby, it was not unnatural for siblings to act that way, at least that is what I read about in books.

"Yeah" Ino grumbled in a low voice so I almost didn't hear her "He is just a little doll"

"He been giving your trouble then?" I grinned at her, reading her words as easily as a book

"Not really, I have to go now" Ino said, grabbing the strap of her back pack with both hands and walking ahead rather quickly.

"What? Wait! Ino!"

I ran up and caught her quickly, latching onto her shoulder but as soon as I grabbed on she turned around and slapped me around my face screaming at me not to touch her. Then we stood there for a long moment, In had her fists clenched and was glaring at me, while I just stood with my arms hanging limp like, my mouth opened in shock since I was just confused. After a long and intense moment of silence a little girl walked passed us, she was staring so much that she tripped and began to cry.

"Ino? Are you going to help her or just glare at me?" I snapped

Still she did not move and I scowled angrily before storming passed and gently picking up the girl from the dirt, holding her close as I brushed down all the dirt from her knees, they were cut slightly but she seemed OK.

"It's OK" I whispered to the girl before turning to Ino "You are so bloody stubborn!" I screamed at her

Ino continued to glare at me before she walked over and kneeled down, pushing me away, claiming that she could do it even though she didn't have to, not like this girl was her sibling. But Ino pushed me with such force that I was sure one of my nails accidently scratched the girl when I was ripped away from her, if anything the girl was definatly fightened because he began to scream even louder.

"What has gotten into you?" I said and went to pull Ino away from the frightened girl when she jumped away from me.

"Stay away from Makoto and me" Ino spat before walking away, I was so confused, I had not even touched her brother! The girl was running off now, probably to say mean girls were horrid to her and Ino was going on and making no sense about her brother?

"Ino I understand that maybe you are upset because you are no longer an only child but you were very rough with that girl over there!" I shouted running in there way "How do I know you are not as rough with poor Makoto, you could hurt him if you are not careful"

"Stay out of my business you stupid billboard brow!" Ino said and rammed her elbow right into my stomach, stomping hard as she could on my foot

She did it with such force that I was knocked back and tripped, landing hard on my buttocks and twisting my ankle in the process. Ino didn't check to see if I was OK, instead she stormed passed, her back to me the whole of the time with her head held so high she might as well have been staring at the sky for the whole of her walk.

After a moment of checking my ankle, I stood and checked but no one else was around and Ino had plain disapeared from sight. I silently debated whether or not I should go and tell Inoichi and his wife about how Ino was a little recklace about the whole situation and maybe it would be best if she was not a babysitter for him like they had planned her to be but I didn't want to be a snitch. Mind you, I had to think of the babies safety rather than my own reputation...

Ino is going to hate me... But I have no choice.

Turning I began to jog, or half jog half limp, to Ino's home, the sooner I get there the better, especially if I get there before her.

**Ino's POV**

"Stupid billboard brow, has no right to judge me like she did" I snarled as I hurried down the street even faster than normal, obviously no one was around and I was talking to myself but it was better than nothing "She had no right to grab me like that and then shout at me!"

I went into a sweet shop after a walk and brought myself one of the largest bars of chocolate, the shop owner scowled at me for stomping in and practically throwing the money at her but I didn't care. Anything that would distract me from any thoughts of babies and Sakura's. I broke off a very small piece and threw it into my mouth before I grabbed an even bigger piece that followed the first. I didn't chew at first, instead I just let it melt in my mouth and only then did I bite it in half before letting the rest of it disapear and slip down my throat before breaking off another bit.

"Bet no one would even notice if I got fat from eating, too busy with Makoto" I grumbled to myself

"Didn't your mum just have a baby" came a voice, I looked to find myself face to face with the Sand Ninja female. Temari.

"Yeah, so?" I snorted under my breath

"So is it a boy or a girl? Shikimaru told me you were having a baby sibling" Temari noted, not hearing my comment as she walked over and stood beside of me. I never spoke to Temari before so why on Earth was she suddenly paling up to me now.

"He's a boy" I grumbled

"Is he cute? I adore babies so I would love to see him next time you go for a walk, why not bring him along, show him off to everyone" Temari said

"Yeah, why don't I" I said frowning before adding quickly "I gotta go sorry"

"Oh, OK, bye then" Temari grinned waving to me and turning away.

Before she could turn around because she remembered something else I pushed on and moved as far away from her as I could. I went to one of the bathrooms and cleaned myself up a bit even though I looked as fine as when I first left this morning, but for some reason I was feeling really dirty, really disgusting and gross, I felt sick too but I pushed this feeling down and ignored it. Then I made my way to see if Team Asuma needed anything.

"Hay Ino" Choji said jumping up and running over "The baby home then?"

"Yes!" I snapped angrily, I was so sick of people asking me that, it was all about the baby, the first question, there was never someone asking if I was OK first it was almost him first "He's home! My brother, Makoto! Can we get over it already! He is not the first baby to be born!"

"Yikes, a brother, tough luck there Ino" Shikimaru sighed patting my shoulder.

Darting around I slapped him hard across the face. Everyone froze for a moment, including myself as they stared, either at Shikimaru's face or at my still outstretched hand before I pulled my hand back and added quickly "Don't patronise me, Shikimaru!" I can't believe that is the second person I slapped, at least with Sakura it had been much gentler and wouldn't leave a mark, but Shikimaru's face was already turning pink.

"OK, OK, I won't. Didn't need to slap me" Shikimaru grumbled rubbing his face

"Uh, well, how did the pregnancy go then?" Asuma asked, I knew he was trying to lighten the mood but everyone was still very tense.

"Fine" I shrugged grumpily

"That's good" Asuma nodded "Well we don't have much to do today, so why don't we all celebrate Makoto's birth, I'll take you out for something to eat"

"Horay!" Choji cried while Shikimaru and I just shrugged again

Asuma tried to make conversation with me but I was very quiet and mostly ignored him, stepping up ahead of everyone else and quite often ignoring them, but only if it was ever a question about the stupid baby. Shikimaru watched me while we walked, I could feel his stare, one side of his face had a slight pink tinge to it but otherwise he was fine and it was his fault anyway for grabbing me like that! Choji however was too busy with the thought of food to notice anything!

At the small barbecue everyone sat down and began cook their meat, Choji by the window with Asuma smiling but choosing not to eat anything. Opposite was Shikimaru and me, though I insisted on sitting away from the window and right on the edge of the seat so we would not be touching but no one else seemed to actually notice this very much, it was good on one sence since I was able to think to myself but then it kind of hurt that no one was seeing me lately.

"So eat up, it is all on me" Asuma grinned

"Horay!" Choji repeated and began to pig out on the already cooked pieces of meat.

Shikimaru ate his off one and two and even Asuma ate a bit even though he said he was not very hungry, a kind woman came by and began to talk to him, I think she was trying to flirt but Asuma never even noticed her. I, however, sat with my hands in between my legs to keep them warm, for some reason they felt ice cold, probably because they were exposed all day while I was looking after Makoto and then slapping everyone around the face, and my eyes fixed on the slowly cooking meat.

Time passed slowly but no one seemed to recognise that I was just sitting there and not eating. I understood Choji, he got blind to everything but food when it was laid out in front of him. I understood Shikimaru, maybe he was noticing because he was annoyed at me for slapping him like that before. And I understood Asuma since he never really understood me so he would just assume that I was on some kind of diet. But all three of them at the same time! We are suppose to be a team for gods sake! Yet I seemed to be invisable to everyone since Makoto was born!

"OK, everyone done?" Asuma asked

We all nodded, even me though my plate was sparkling clean without any juices or meat left on it at all. Asuma stood and we all followed him, leaving the building without a word since everyone but me was digesting there food.

"You should head home" Asuma said kindly "You're parents might be getting worried soon plus you probably miss your brother"

"I suppose" I grumbled lying

"Say hi to the baby for us" Choji grinned and then waved at me. Shikimaru muttered something under his breath and gave a backwards wave as he walked away while Asuma waited until I was the one walking away.

As I grabbed the straps of my bag again I began to walk, for some reason I just needed my hands to do something so I had to grab on tightly to the straps to keep them busy. Somehow Asuma had managed to get me to forget about the baby for a while since he was able to treat us so well.

It was only then that I realized how late it was. The sun was beginning to set and everyone was closing shop and heading home. I grew tense as I walked through the town, the woods were right beside of me, and there were so many people surrounding me that I could feel my legs beginning to shake. My grip on my bag seemed to tighten and my feet picked up as my breath began to come even harder.

I bumped into a few people but I just moved even faster and didn't bother to apologise though they looked annoyed. I was trying to swallow but my mouth felt like it was suddenly full of dust and the light was slowly disapearing. More people were filling the streets and suddenly I slammed right into another womans pram, I was sent to the ground and scratched up my skin horrible, the other baby however tilted and the mother just caught it in time before she went flying down to the Earth.

"Watch where you are going!" the mother snapped walking passed, her young baby was now crying now "You stupid little idiot!"

I shivered and jumped to my feet, grabbing my bag, the strap had broken off on one and had fallen off my other shoulder onto the floor, I started running as fast as I could away from that woman.

_"You are such an idiot" he whispered into my ear as I cringed, his breath hot against my ear "Stupid bitch"_

"No" I whimpered aloud and ran so fast that I nearly tripped over at leats five different times but somehow I managed to stay on my feet, it was only when I saw my home that I realized what I was doing and by then it was too late to slow down and I barrelled into both Hitomi and Makoto who then began to scream, Inoichi and Hitomi had been waiting for me in the door and I could see they looked appalled at how I was running so wildly that I nearly squashed Makoto.

"Ino what on Earth?" Inoichi snapped as Hitomi stumbled back and held Makoto closer to her chest like I was going to attack him at any minute.

"Poor thing" Hitomi whispered

"Sorry I..." I began but Inoichi cut me off

"Inside, now" his voice was dangerously low and his lips were tight, this meant he was really angry.

I stared at him before turning and storming inside, I didn't wait for him to come in and shout at me, instead I ran straight up to my room and slammed my bedroom door, throwing myself onto the bed angrily. I buried my face in my pillow and began to dig my nails into the quilt while my feet began to kick the matress.

"Ino!" Inoichi appeared in the door way and I resisted the urge to throw a pillow at him "What has gotten into you, first Sakura comes over and tells us about how you could be dangerous to Makoto because of a little jealousy, we don't believe it of course but then we saw you running like an idiot and smashing straight into poor little Makoto! You could have seriously hurt him!"

"I'm sorry OK! I was... Angry and I wanted to get home! I didn't even want to have a brother!" I shouted

"Don't shout at me! I do not know what has gotten into you but you're grounded, apart from missions and the shop you are not allowed to leave this room!" I turned my back on him halfway through that sentence but I heard him slam the door.

As soon as he was gone I grabbed my pillow and threw it, then I grabbed anything I knew wouldn't break and threw them all across the room as hard as I could. It took me a while to calm down but when I did, the first thing I did was go over to the window and slam it shut, I grabbed the curtains and stared out... In the shadows... Stood those men!

I screamed and pulled the curtains together quickly before curling into a ball. My heart hammering, I was seeing things, I was seeing things, I was seeing things, I was seeing things. No one came up. No one came into my room. I was alone.

**Inoichi's POV**

Just as Hitomi and I put Makoto down we heard Ino scream and it made all of us jump, including Makoto who began to whimper and cry again.

"Is she OK?" Hitomi asked and reached down, picking Makoto up and rocking him back and forth.

"She is fine. Ino always screams when she is in tantrums" I scowled "Remember when you said she had to eat all her dinner when she was younger, she screamed until you let her off"

"Yeah but I thought she out grew it" Hitomi shrugged and didn't say anything more.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Mission

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! (oh and thanks Ino2613 for reviewing so much)**_

_**I made a huge mistake before with the baby but I changed that and quickly fixed it.**_

_**Also, the characters at a little OOC. I think **someone somewhere **in this manga would have noticed Ino was acting strange but I am making this story different so people assume Ino is looking for attention because her brother is getting it all now. That includes her family, so her dad may be acting kind of stupid but that is just so that this story works, again it is OOC so be prepared. **_

_**InoKiba **__**  
InoNaru II  
ShikaIno  
Neither I**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Hitomi's POV**

It is mean to say, and I probably should not even be thinking it, but with Ino grounded, these last couple of days have been very peaceful and calm. Inoichi spent a good deal of time with me and Makoto while Ino worked at the shop, and she was so upset she didn't say anything when we handed her food through the door. I felt a little bad for her, she seemed to have learnt her lesson which was why she was so upset but Inoichi told me she was probably sulking.

Even so, I asked if she wanted to come and eat dinner with us while Inoichi was out but she slammed the door in my face so hard I had to take a step back. I decided to let her off that one and just go down and pretend it had never happened.

Makoto didn't seem to mind being away from his sister. I still wished that I could get the two of them along but it might have to wait a few months when Makoto had his teeth and could tell the difference between me and Ino. That way he can come to me if he is upset or afraid.

Ino's team popped by while she was grounded, they wanted to know if Ino could train but Inoichi apologised and said she was grounded. Since there were no big important missions lately we felt that training was too much of a pleasure and unneeded. Shikimaru and Choji were confused but didn't fight.

"Shikimaru, what happened to your face?" I asked when I saw him, his face was pink on one side

"Uh... Ino slapped me for patronizing her" Shikimaru mumbled

"She what?" Inoichi blinked

"Long story, see ya"

"Tell Ino we said hi" Choji called as they walked away

"We will" I had to grab Inoichi and calm him down, he seemed very annoyed with her and since she was piling more and more things up and sooner or later Inoichi was going to lose it and really scream at her.

I felt a little bad but at the same time I was a little sick of her attitude. Mind you I was too busy to deal with her right now, not when I now had to raise Makoto.

**Ino's POV**

After my week of being punished I was finally allowed out again. I didn't speak to Inoichi or Hitomi, they tried to speak to me but both of them thought I was feeling left out because of Makoto and I just wanted attention, the minute that was brought up I shut up and stopped speaking, if they were not even going to bother to think of different reasons why should I speak to them, beside I never wanted to think about it ever again.

The next day Shikimaru knocked on my door, he was surprised to see me out of my room, he expected me to be grounded for longer.

"Not grounded then?" he asked

"Yes, now moving on" I scowled and put one hand on my hip, the other still holding the door, ready to slam it in his face.

"Whatever, Asuma sensei has a mission for us" Shikimaru said rolling his eyes

"Oh, great!" I grinned "Let's go!"

I didn't bother to pack, I just followed Shikimaru from the house without so much as a call goodbye to Hitomi, who was the only one in the house at the moment with Makoto. We didn't have to walk very far before we met up with Asuma and Choji... And Team Kakashi... Oh god no.

"We are going to do this mission together" Asuma smiled "It is just to escort some princess but apparently she has been big on attacks lately so the more fighters the better"

"Fun" I mumbled under my breath

"OK then, is everyone ready?" Kakashi said, looking at the younger ninja, he waited for a wave of nodds before he led them to the gates.

We had not been walking for very long before Sakura caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, instantly I slapped her away and glared at her, before turning and walking even faster ahead. I had hoped she would give up and fall back to talk to Naruto or Sai, but instead she just followed me until we were walking side by side.

"Still feeling bad?" Sakura asked

"Stay out of it" I growled

"Why are you acting like this, we were getting on fine the other day" Sakura blinked then leaned forward and whispered "Is it the baby?"

"For gods sake!" I screamed, drawing attention from everyone but I was glad, they all needed to hear it "It is not all about Makoto, Sakura! I know this may come as a surprise to everyone but the world does not revolve around that bloomin' baby"

"Well is it cause I told on you" Sakura whispered, looking around nervously

"OH DROP IT BILLBOARD BROW!"

And with that I took the lead, passed the confused faces of my friends and team mates, and crossed my arms over my chest while I walked. At some point I felt someone drawing nearer and stepped to the side just as Choji was about to grab my arm, I turned my head around and shot him a glare that sent him back a couple of steps. Then on, no one tried to grab me again. Finally!

As we reached the gates of the village we saw a large carriage, it was golden yellow and crystal white with light blue curtains on the windows and large white horses attacked with golden reins, large brown wheels and a pink seat where a very tall man sat holding onto the horses, he had a long nose and scowled when he saw us making our way over to him. Before we could even open our mouths he spoke quickly.

"The princess does not wish to be disturbed, so we shall go now and leave her in peace" he said

"Um, sorry but we really should check up on her" Asuma said

"... Fine" he sighed and opened a small door right beside of his seat "Princess, they need to see you before we depart"

The door opened revealing a stunningly beautiful woman with crystal white hair that reached the back of her ankles all carefully braided and large green eyes, of course that was all we saw as she then slammed the door shut again.

"Good enough?" the man asked Asuma with a sneer

Asuma smiled and nodded before turning "Off we go, my team will take the rear, Kakashi, you are your lot can go up front"

As Sakura passed me, she looked over but I just crossed my arms and pretended not to notice her, though really I did see the glare she shot me, looks like she was getting pretty annoyed at me as well as my own parents but what did I care. If she didn't notice something was truly wrong then what kind of friend was she anyway. Naruto was jumping around like a monkey while Sai matched Kakashi's cool act as he walked slowly. For a while no one spoke.

"So, Ino... How is Makoto?" Choji asked

"I don't know!" I snapped angrily

"OK, OK" he rose his hands in defence "Just trying to make conversation" from that point Choji gave up and happily went back to his crisps and sweets he had hidden on his person.

Soon, we learnt that the princess was a complete and utter cow! And we hadn't even been walking that long. She began to have mad tantrums and fits when she did not get her own way and more than once we had to find some way of giving it to her just to shut her up. I know I was having a few bad days but this girl made me look like I was sent from God himself to spread the good word!

Normally I would get really irritaited with her, but today I was glad since the others would stop talking about Makoto and start talking about the princess.

The trip took longer than we expected, I don't know if the princess had really been attacked or if she just wanted some people to keep the commoners away because by the end of the day, that was all we were doing. Camping with her was not very fun as we had to listen to her screaming all night, we had no chance of hiding because when Kakashi suggested that she stay quieter he was nearly thrown into the fire! While walking she was not so bad but we still hated her.

At night we all pulled out our blankets and curled up against a tree, something I was glad about because we were sitting at different trees with very thin (almost invisable) string tied to our arms and then to the trees so if anyone tried to come closer then we would wake up. And since we had to sit so far apart I didn't have to worry about anyone touching me.

I could sleep in peace.

**Sakura's POV**

I waited until I was sure Ino was asleep before I very carefully waved Shikimaru over. Shikimaru would be wandering around for a bit and if there was any danger he would blow a whistle and wake us all up, also leading the enemy away from the princess and to him. Shikimaru jumped down and walked over before crouching down beside of me.

"Hay Shikimaru, have you noticed anything weird about Ino?" I asked

"You mean besides the fact that she is obviously jealous of her brother?" Shikimaru yawned, clearly bored

"I dunno" I mumbled "I mean what if that is not it"

"She gets really defensive when we talk about him, you said so yourself that she could have gotten him killed. Face it, the more she denies it the more obvious it is"

"I guess so" I sighed and leaned back

Shikimaru nodded, not bothering with a goodbye or anything, just standing and disapearing. I leaned back on the tree and shut my own eyes for a while, I hoped sleep would come but it turned out to be a lot harder than normal.

In the end I stayed up half the night, just thinking to myself before I finally was able to sleep, and then I was woken by Choji to take over the shift. Carefully he untied me and we tied his arms before I then went up and began to look around. That night was rather peaceful and we all woke to the princess shouting at us to get up.

The days passed silently and the nights passed just as quiet at that. When we dropped off the princess we recieved no thanks at all but I don't think anyone really cared. Then we were heading home again.

It was only when we were on the way home were we even slightly attacked. It was just a bunch of soft ninja that were trying to steal our money. Naruto really wanted to take care of them so we let him and just sat back watching calmly.

"Hurry up Naruto" Choji sighed

"I'm coming!"

"What is with him? He always has to show up but nine times out of ten he just makes himself look stupid" Ino scowled

"He just is like that" I giggled

"Do you like him or something?" Ino noted, I couldn't help but see she looked a little hopeful, she probably still just wanted Sasuke to herself. Well too bad!

"No, I just find it funny, I will only ever be with one man" I said then realized what I was saying. Sasuke might never come back... I looked down at my feet and willed myself not to cry.

I didn't see Ino's face until Naruto had joined us and I put on a brave face, if she was annoyed or angry she must have hidden it before I looked up again because she seemed just as expressionless as before.

What was going on with her?

Then it got really bad... And we were attacked by even stronger ninja. They jumped out and surrounded us, while half of them were obviously hiding in the bushes and the trees. For a moment no one moved, but then there weapons were thrown out at them and they all just ducked away just in time. Ino jumped to the side when one of them grabbed her and threw her down to the ground, pinning her in place with a knee pressed in between her shoulder blades and a kunai at her throat.

"No one move!" they shouted "Or else!"

Everyone froze and stared at them as Ino struggled under him. I reached for my own weapons but someone saw me and shouted out so I froze on the spot. No one moved at first apart from Ino who struggled desperately.

"No one move" a voice threatened

"What do you want?" Asuma demanded

"Silence!"

No one moved, if they did Ino would have her throat sliced in seconds. But then Kakashi and Asume moved at the same time. Kakashi made his own clones and went for the ninja hidden in the bushes while Asuma saved Ino and knocked the ninja above her off. Then it was Naruto and Choji who ran to join the fight while Shikamaru was busy trying to work out how many there were, I hurried over and helped get Ino away so Asuma could focuss on the real trouble.

"You OK, Ino?" I asked

"Fine" she growled, I looked at her face and saw straight away she was embaressed, she was embaressed that she had been caught so easily like that and her whole face was burning pink. But it was the real expression on her face that really scared me...

**To Be Continued**


	6. Training

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

**_Since I changed it so Sasuke is no longer the one that raped Ino (re-read i changed a lot) you can now vote for him to be her love interest, if you change your mind and want to change the pairing you voted for, tell me which you originally voted for and the one you want to change it to. _**

_**InoKiba **__**  
InoNaru III  
ShikaIno I  
InoGaara  
SasuIno  
**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I felt useless watching everyone else defeate the other ninja that had attacked us, I was slightly frightened but at the same time I was annoyed because Sakura was even running forward and helping out while I stood back and watched them. I couldn't go forward to help myself, I was too afraid since that guy had pinned me down, it reminded me so much of... Of that time. If I went and attacked they might pin me again, then... Oh god it was too much.

Then before I could even try to join in the fight (not that I really planned to but if I wanted to), everyone landed back beside of me, panting but otherwise they were OK. Sakura blinked at me and Shikamaru asked if I was OK, it was only then that I realized I was shaking... badly.

"I'm fine" I lied through gritted teeth to keep them from chattering too loudly.

"Seems they were just lone robbers" Kakashi noted, mostly to Asuma but he said it loudly enough for everyone to hear "Strange how ones that strong spend there days attacking strangers in the trees."

"Ino, are you OK?" Asuma asked, walking over and lying a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I had a flash of the men holding my arms in very much the same way to shove me into the tree and spun around to face him, slapping his hand away from me, I glared up at him before remembering where I was and who I was with, to cover up I began shouting out angrily "Will you all stop treaing me like a child!" Good cover up if you ask me.

With that I turned again, away from them, and began to storm ahead down the dirt path we had just been walking along, why did I have to keep making a fool of myself like that? Not only did I fail to fight back and defend myself when we were all attacked but it was my sensei that I actually slapped away just now, not to mention all the slaps I was given anyone else that touched me. No one made anything of it though, they just followed along and continued to make our way home.

I spent most of the trip home wishing. I wished that night never happened, I wished Makoto had never been born because then I would not have been out in the first place... But most of all I wished I could fight like Tsunade could or even just like Kurenai could, maybe then I could defend myself from those bastards that attacked me, or even just get revenge against them both...

Then I realized what I wanted to do. I would not be slapping away anyone close from me anymore, instead I would be fighting them back properly like a real ninja would. From now on I would train... I would train every single spare chance I got in my life, whenever I was not working at the shop or on missions and become the best ninja I could be... And only then, would I hunt down those bastards and kill them from what they have done to me!

**Shikamaru's POV**

I had no idea why Ino was acting like she was, but it was starting to freak us all out a little bit, I could tell by the looks in there eyes it was making everyone a little nervous. They were mostly worried about how she had slapped away Asuma's hand like that. She respected Asuma almost as much as anyone else did! Maybe there was more going on that just the baby and being a little jealous. The only question was, what else was making Ino so jumpy and nervous all of a sudden?

I wished I could have talked to her but she was very stubborn and I doubt she would tell me anyway even if we were on the same team we were not exactly close best friends since we only hung out when we were put in the same team. Maybe Sakura though... But then Sakura can be both Ino's best friend, closer than twin sisters with one brain, one minute and the next you would swear they were raised to attack each other the minute they meet eyes. Mind you there is no one else really there to talk to Ino like a friend, you can't go to parents about this sort of stuff. Plus it couldn't hurt...

... But then it was such a bother! All the trouble of talking to Sakura just to get her to talk to Ino... Maybe the whole thing will blow over with time anyway.

**Sakura's POV**

At first I felt sorry for Ino when I saw that something was wrong with her, I could see she was having trouble with Makoto and her whole family, but now it was getting very old, very annoying and very childish. I was getting sick of her slapping away anyone who tried to show her comfort. They were a team afterall, you should be able to trust your team, especially your sensei! That was what they were there for!

As we walked in through the gates of the village, I watched Ino storm off ahead and head home. Who knows, maybe she'll cool off.

I sighed, quietly to myself, and turned around to head back to the town when I saw a face hiding behind one of the trees by the bushes, I spun on the spot and stared into the trees sharply, squinting to see if I could see the face again.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Naruto asked from behind of me. I looked around and most of the other team had already walked off but he was waiting for me.

"Nothing" I mumbled quietly, then repeated myself slightly louder to him, turning to smile as convincing as I could despite the fact that I was suddenly unnerved. "I'm heading off, see ya tomorrow"

For a moment there, I thought I had seen Sasuke's face...

**Ino's POV**

Over the next few months I spent all of my free time in my garden or in my room, training. When I was not working in the shop or out with my team for real missions then I was off somewhere practicing my jutsy. I pushed myself more than I ever have before and even asked Asuma what kind of training methods he knew. He wasn't mad at me for slapping his hand away, or if he was, he was good at hiding it.

Inoichi did not notice, he had been spending a lot of time with Makoto. Hitomi had as well. Makoto was at a certain age where he was beginning to make up his own language and crawl on the floor. He was at the age where when he was taken outside he was wearing small clothes and everyone was fussing over him with squeals and laughter.

"Ino, where are you going?" Inoichi called

"Training" I called and dived down the stairs, I just reached the door as he called for me to wait, I pretended not to hear but when I tugged the door open I found it was locked.

"Can you take Makoto for a walk" Inoichi asked "Hitomi went shopping and I was just asked to go to Tsunade's office"

"Not really, can't you ask the neighbours" I said, reaching for the keys on the shelf

"Ino, it will take ten seconds of your time!" Inoichi said and held Makoto out to me "Go on"

"It will take more than ten seconds" I grumbled but gave in and took the drooling baby from him. Makoto's fingers were shoved into his mouth and he was a lot heavier and bigger than the last time I held him. His light blond hair was a whisp of straw now and was always neatly brushed thanks to Hitomi, today he was wearing a white shirt with short blue sleeves and a space piture on the front with blue mini jeans and trainers. All of which were covered in peanut butter.

"See ya" Inoichi kissed his and my forehead before leaving.

I set Makoto down on the chair and began to shove a few of his things in my backpack before picking him up again and holding him on my hip. I went and tried to find the buggy but it was so jammed into the back of the closet that I had no hope of getting it out without pulling everything down on top of me as well.

So instead of setting him in the buggy I just held him up my hip and carried him from the house.

It would be not been as bad, but even though people had already seen him they all ran up to gawp and make stupid goo goo faces. After a while I pushed through and ignored everyone, making my way down from the town to the field. Normally I would go to the forest to train but being beside of woods terrified me senseless! So instead I went to a large field hardly anyone went to and trained there. Makoto was not going to stop me from training!

At the field I dragged a log closer to the edge of the field and lay it down before setting Makoto on top of it and giving him a few of his toys and his dummy to keep him quiet.

Then I stepped back and slowly got down, I started with doing as many push ups as I could before my arms could get tired. I didn't count how many, I just did it until my arms were like jelly and then I checked Makoto, he was giggling and throwing one of his balls around, while I lay back and began to do a few sit up, I was horrible at these at first, my ribs burned and my sides clenched tightly but now they were not so bad.

Then I checked Makoto again as I lay on the ground, taking slow and deep breathes. He was pulling out his dummy and staring at it like he had never seen it before. I took another deep breath before standing up and practicing more of the simplar jutsu we learned in lesson and used to take the exams.

"Ino, is that you?" came a voice just as I was doing some athletic training.

I jumped from my hands back onto my feet and turned to find myself facing Sakura, she was holding Makoto and not looking very happy. Suddenly I realized I had seen Sakura in town... and just outside my house!

"Have you been following me?" I almost shouted

"Why would you even think about training while you meant to be watching your brother, Ino I want to help but times like this I have to make sure that Makoto is going to be safe" Sakura snapped

"He is safe! I was keeping an eye on him! I just wont stop my life to look after him! He isn't MY baby!" I snapped and stormed over "Give him here!"

"Ino when looking after a child they are meant to have your full attention, you can't take your eyes off of them! And if you were really keeping an eye on him then I wouldn't have had time to come over and pick him up!" Sakura argued

"Back off Sakura and give me my brother!" I shrieked and went to snatch him

I snatched too much and accidently scratched him slightly, not deep anough to cause any mark but it was still a little shock for him. And he instantly began to burst into tears and kick out, trying to punch Sakura and make her let go, even if it meant he would fall down to the ground.

"He doesn't want you! See!" I snapped even though it was me that accidently made him cry.

"That is because of you!" Sakura snapped "I am taking him home!"

"You can't! No one is there, mums shopping and dads on a mission, which is why I was told to take him!" I snapped and pulled hard on her pink hair until she shouted, then I snatched Makoto right from her arms.

"Ino! Stop it!" Sakura shouted

I turned and began to snatch up everything, with my arm wrapped around Makoto's waist and just holding him up while I snatched his things, I shoved them all into the bag and pulled it onto my shoulder. Then I turned and began to run off angrily, I thought she would just leave it but she decided to chase after me and try blabbering on about how I couldn't be so rough with him, especially while he was sobbing.

"Look, for the record, I was looking for you but not following you!" Sakura said, snatching a hold of my bag but I shook her off and walked slightly further ahead "I wanted to invite you to come trick or treating with me. I know we are a little old but Makoto isn't so we could get him some chocolates and soft sweets and all the chewy ones for us"

"No thanks" I grumbled, I didn't really want to be out after dark...

"Come on, Ino! Please, if you come and let me hold onto Makoto, since you obviously don't want to, I wont tell your parents about today" Sakura smiled "It might help to be out some more"

"..." I stared down at Makoto's whose screams had died down to a soft whimper.

"We could do each others costumes and Makoto's, don't you remember when we used to dress up when we were younger and do each others hair and make up, we always were princess's from different nations, remember onces you were a Punk princess and I was a Geisha princess. Or the time you were a snow princess and I was a sand princess, or we were victorian princess twins?" Sakura gushed

"Aren't we a bit old for princess's?" I snorted

"Yeah, but we could be something else, witches, animals, you'd make a great rabbit" Sakura giggled "Not like kiddy but not overly slutty either, don't want people talking about you, now do you"

"Hmm" I mumbled quietly

"And what about Makoto, you can plan an outfit for him! You could dress him as a goblin or demon" Ha! He didn't need help with either of them "A vampire or even just a zombie, he would look so cute as any of them!" or maybe just a big fat pumpkin, they get in the way a lot too!

"Whatever" I grunted in reply instead of saying my real thoughts.

"Come on, please?" Sakura grinned

"... Fine" I sighed "Only if you keep your trap shut about me and Makoto"

"Of course I will" Sakura grinned then walked along side of me, holding her hands behind her back as we made our way back to her own home "So why were you training anyway, I didn't know you went off to train, or was it just because you didn't want to watch Makoto"

"I did go to train, if I really wanted to make up a story I would say I had a mission" I snorted, "I have been training a lot lately, want to get stronger to be a good ninja, don't I?"

"Don't need to be so snarky, why have you become snappish all of a sudden? You can be OK at times but then I say something that seems to blow your top" Sakura noted

"Then you know the answer. Don't talk" I smirked and walked down to my door, once again leaving her to stand there "See you tomorrow night then!" I gave a backward wave before slamming the door of my house and taking a breath, I looked down at Makoto who had began to naw at my shirt "You little..." I had to take a deep breath before dropping him on the sofa, he squealed with laughter as he thought the whole thing was a game. So I leaned down and snarled "This is all your fault, why did you have to be born, we were fine without you!"

Once again he just giggled and stared at me until I threw myself down beside of him and began to sulk. This baby always brought out the worst in me... Or maybe that was just who I was... I hated my worst.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Halloween

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

**_Sorry again, I made a mistake with what was in Naruto and not, I wasn't really sure because well... It doesnt really talk much about in Naruto, plus I get confused (they have cinema and all that but like... thats it? Btw I'm talking about Naruto movie) so I will quickly go back on it and change it to Geisha, but before I do, I have to ask, what is a Geisha?:L_**

_**InoKiba **__**  
InoNaru IIII  
ShikaIno I  
InoGaara  
SasuIno IIII  
ItaIno II**_

_**Might have to end the competiton soon, I'll need to get the couple moving (please dont be too discourages if your couple isnt picked, you can still vote for other couples, I'm keeping all the emails if other couples in a certain place so I don't forget about them).  
**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I was excited to be going trick or treating with Ino like old times. So that night I gathered all my old custumes that we could sow and mix together into one costume, then my make up and hair things before I made my way down the street to Ino's house. I already told mum I would be going out with Ino and her brother so she asked me to take my cousin along, Yuki was only two years old but she was lovely, she had slightly hair hair than mine but she was growing it long. I thought it might be nice for Makoto too and we could dress Yuki up as well!

When I knocked on the door, Hitomi answered, she looked exhausted and was holding Makoto on her hip.

"Sakura? What's up?" Hitomi asked

"Ino and I made plans to take Makoto trick or treating, oh and I brought my cousin along" I explained

"Oh well come on in!" Hitomi beamed and stepped back.

I stepped inside and Yuki followed along behind of me, clutching my only free hand. I looked around and Hitomi led me up stairs all the way to Ino's room. She knocked and we walked in to find her laying on her bed, flipping through a book and cocking her head as she read some quick setences before flipping away again.

"Ino, you have a visitor" Hitomi said. Ino looked up and blinked at me for a moment. "Shes here to take Makoto trick or treating, remember?"

"Oh yeah, come in" Ino shrugged and stood.

I set all my things down by the door and asked to hold Makoto, he was bigger than I thought he would be, I think he was just plain big for his age. Might mean he will be strong. I introduced Ino to Yuki before sitting on the bed and cuddling to Makoto, he may be big but that didn't make him any less cute!

"So... You really came?" Ino blinked

"I said I would" I grinned "So, wanna start with these two first? Yuki wants to either be a mermaid or a fairy, classic two year old"

"Mermaid?" Ino rose her eyebrow and I shrugged "Whatever, dress Makoto is toilet paper and he can be a mummy"

"But Makoto could be so cute! A mummy wont be cute, especially not covered in toilet paper, come on Ino, think hard" I pressed, Makoto was shoving his whole fist into his mouth and going cross eyed as he tried to stare at it for as long as possible.

"Then you pick, in fact why don't you take him, I don't fancy going out" Ino sat down and began to flick through some pieces of paper before doodling on them, she couldn't fool me though, she was pretending in order to look busy.

"How about you say a costume and I'll say yes or no, then we work together" I said ignoring the not going part

"... No" Ino shook her head

"Fine I'll come up with idea's, how about a puppy" I grinned

"You want to give him a tail? Great something else he can chew!"

"He's teething, he needs to chew a lot"

"And cry" Ino grumbled

"Is that why you are so annoyed? Lack of sleep?" I pressed

"I dunno" Ino grumbled

"Well, I say we dress Makoto as a puppy, but I don't actually have any materials for him" I mumbled it thoughtfully

"Like I say, use stuff we can find anywhere! Like toilet roll!" Ino snorted "A mummy, or paint the toilet roll black and have him as a shadow creature"

"But that is so plain and boring!" I said moaning

"My turn!" Yuki whined "My turn!"

"Hold on, Yuki, we will get to you soon" I explained "Help come up with ideas for Makoto first"

"How bouts a zombie!" Yuki grinned

"Hmmm Zombie, easy to use and he'll look adorable!" I grinned back at her

"Get real Sakura, he would need tons of make up and he will keep wiping away at his face and smudging it all and he'll pick at any pretend scars you give him" Ino snorted

"It doesn't have to be perfect, come on, it's worth a try" I said standing "You hold him and I will do his make up"

"Come off it Sakura!" Ino snapped but I ignored her

In the end she held Makoto on her lap while I made his face paler, she just wanted to prove a point and she was right in the end. Makoto would not sit still and kept rubbing his hands over his face, I ended up dabbing his cheeks lightly so he couldnt rub any into his eye. I gave him liquorish to chew on and turn his lips black and then I added a few scars on his arm, all drawn on so he couldn't pick at them. He didn't look like a baby zombie, more like a kid who drew on himself and ripped his clothes. But it would do.

"OK, now you, Yuki"

We put Yuki in a pink tutu and made a pair of fake plastic wings, but just because she wouldn't keep quiet until we did, we added a few scales on her skirt and wings as well as wound fake sea weed around her hair so she could tell people she was a mermaid fairy.

"So, what are you going to be Ino?" I asked eventually as Yuki admired herself in the mirror.

"I am not dressing up" Ino grumbled

"Come on, hay, why don't we dress up as Kakashi and Asuma sensei, then pop round there homes!" I grinned, I could just imagine the look on Kakashi's face if I showed up with one eyes covered with my headband and a mask covering my mouth and nose.

"No, we are too old" Ino grumbled

"Come _on_ Ino! It is part of the fun, especially since we'll be probably carrying Yuki and Makoto after a while" I complained, here I was trying to get things normal again and all she was doing was fighting me every step of the way!

"Why can't you leave it! I didn't even want to go!" Ino shouted "You made me!"

"I didn't make you, I just thought you might like to do it for old times sake, and for Makoto, come on it is his first ever halloween!" I begged

"I will come, but I wont dress up!"

In the end neither did I, it would be stupid dressing up as my sensei if Ino was going to refuse to dress as hers, or anything, as well. So we just grabbed two bags, I held Yuki's hand while she stumbled beside of me and Ino carried Makoto on her hip. Hitomi took pictures of Makoto but didn't notice Ino and I weren't dressed up, I suppose that comes with a baby.

Then we were walking down the streets. It was still very bright out but we could hardly keep Makoto or Yuki out for very long. So we set off down the streets near Ino first, knocking on the doors and saying trick or treat for Makoto and Yuki. Everyone aww'd and coo'd them whenever they opened the door, apart from a few people who just grunted, almost threw the sweets at us and slammed the door before we even had time to step back.

But Makoto giggled and smiled when people stared at him and Yuki made twirls and curtsie's, neither minded when the door was slammed and even Ino began to smile when Makoto made a very realistic (but accidental) sound like a zombie. It looked like it might not be so bad.

"One more house" Ino said "Then I am going home, it is starting to get dark"

"Aw come on, just a little longer" I grinned "Yuki and Makoto aren't even tired yet"

"It is not about them, I just don't want to stay out much longer. I am bored and tired myself" Ino grumbled "Hurry up, you can pick the house"

"Fine" I sighed

In the end I chose a woman I used to go to a lot, she always had dozens of chocolate coins that she gave out by the handful. Just as we walked down the garden someone passing just behind of us tripped and her bag slid forward, as well as a white board and a pen.

Ino blinked before she leaned down and picked up two pens that had rolled her way, she walked over and held them out to the girl as she quickly gathered her things. While I stood holding Yuki's hand to stop her running forward...

**Ino's POV**

I felt the pen tap my foot and looked down, then, holding onto Makoto with on hand I reached down and picked up the pen as well as another that lay nearby. Then I stood and went over, getting back down on one knee and holding them out to her. She looked up at me with suspicion but then gave a small smile and took the pen. Then, without another word of thanks, she stood, holding all her things to her chest and walked off swiftfully.

"How rude" Sakura mumbled

"Maybe she just has better things to do than take her stupid brother trick or treating!" I snapped, suddenly angry as I realize people had better things to do but I was stuck dragging this lump along so he could just chew on my favourite shirt! It wasn't fair and I was not going to let Sakura drag me along like this anymore, I didn't care what Billboard Brow thought of me "I'm going home!"

"Wait!" Sakura called

I ignored her and began to storm off as fast as I could. I think she tried to follow me, I heard her feet running behind of me but eventually she must have given up otherwise I must have out walked her.

When I couldn't hear her anymore I continued walking, Makoto was slipping down through my arm until I was no longer holding his waist but his chest. He was kicking angrily and nearly knocked the back of my knee but I just twisted him around sharply so he was facing away from me. Then he began to whine and whimper, kicking even more and even trying to bite my arm!

"Get off you little monster!" I snarled and set him down on his behind on the grass growing just in front of someone's garden surrounding there gate.

When he was down on the ground and not moving he showed what he was really feeling and let out a loud yawn. He began to rub his eyes fiercely at his eyes with his knuckles.

"Told Sakura you were tired!" I snarled and sighed, scooping him back up and carrying him on my hip again "Time to go home then"

I turned around to take a quick detore as it was getting late now and I was a little nervous but I turned too swiftly and the girl from before was coming around the corner again, she smacked into each other and knocked heads. Makoto's own head hit against her shoulder and he burst into tears and began to kick out again at me all over again. I lost my balance and toppled over onto my behind but the girl managed to stay on her feet.

She blinked at me before offering a hand. I considered taking it at first but then angrily I let go of Makoto, stood up and slapped her hand away. I then stood up myself, turned and ran off as fast as I could back to my home.

The dark felt like it was creeping around of me and I felt my whole body tensing as if preparing to be attacked at any moment. It felt worse than the night it happened, at least then she didn't know what was happening, now she was expecting to be attacked and hurt every single time she spun around a corner and passed someone in the streets.

Finally I made it back home, I was about to snatch hold of the handle and throw myself inside, I would shove Makoto at Hitomi and run up stairs before she could ask a thing... And then I realized... I wasn't holding Makoto... Oh my god... No... I... I... I FORGOT MY BROTHER!

I was frozen for a moment, staring at the door, hand hovering over the handle. My body became lost in shakes as I let my eyes widened. I had done some pretty stupid things lately, things I knew were stupid and I would probably do again without a second thought but... But this was different! I had left my brother! Practically abandoned him to be kidnapped by some stranger! Some freak! I had to get him!

Spinning around I ran back down out of my garden again, maybe I would be lucky and he would still be where I had left him, maybe I could snatch him up and forget this day ever happened!

But he wasn't there, and everyone I asked said they hadn't seen him. I didn't ask anyone who knew Inoichi or Hitomi, I knew they'd tell them. It was selfish of me since it could very well help save his life if he was in danger but I couldn't bring myself to do it. What was worse was I didn't even spend that long running around and looking for him, I was still afraid someone was going to grab me as well as grabbing Makoto... No point in both of us being kidnapped.

So sluggishly I returned home, hating that I would have to tell my parents I lost there only born son...

Inoichi was going to be so angry, worse he would be disapointed, shocked that I would actually leave my brother to run away. What if he asked why? What if somehow I accidently told him what happend. He would just think I was trying to make it about me and he'd hate me even more!

And what about Hitomi, she got mad a lot but she would be even worse today. I don't know how she would react, if she would scream at me... Or just cry... Once when I was young she slapped me and cried.

I had come home from a party Inoichi had said I couldn't go to. I had a bit to drink, I wasn't drunk just a little dizzy. Inoichi had gone to search for me and I returned when he was gone. Hitomi and I had gotten into a huge argument over it...

_"You were told to stay in! Your father has been so worried! How can you be so spoilt Ino!" Hitomi screamed right in my face so I could feel spit on my face_

_"Shut up already! It isnt any of your business!" I shouted and stumbled slightly on the spot_

_"And your bloody drunk! How do you think your father will feel about that?" Hitomi snapped, grabbing my arm and holding me up, she wasn't hurting but I pretended she was and screamed out that I was in pain._

_"You just wish you could go out at night and be with guys" I smirked trying to dig at her_

_"You mean like a slut!" Hitomi snapped_

_"Oh yes, you'd know all about sluts, wouldn't you Hitomi? Throwing yourself at my father JUST BECAUSE NO ON ELSE WOULD HAVE YOU!" I screamed the last bit_

_Then her hand appeared and hit my face hard, we heard an echoing slap as my face turned to the side for a moment, no one moved when Hitomi burst into tears, she fell onto her knees and pulled me into a hug, sobbing that she was sorry and she never meant to hit me. Even said she would understand if I hated her and hit her back, I blinked and next thing I knew I was crying too. I was saying sorry for sneaking out and saying those things to her..._

I still got in trouble when Inoichi came back Hitomi was guilty about what she did so she convinced him to go easy on me... She wouldn't be now. I had lost my only child.

As I reached the door someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around, expecting those men but instead found myself face to face with the girl from earlier, she was smiling and holding something... MAKOTO!

"MAKOTO!" I gasped, I meant to shout but my voice came out as a croak and kept my quiet. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into such a hug he woke from the nap and began to whine. I burst into tears and hugged him close, never feeling so guilty in my life! "Thank you" I sobbed "I though... Oh, thanks!" I looked at her and wiped my eyes "What's your name?"

The girl pulled out a board and wrote down Shizuka Kemono.

"I'm Ino" I said, slightly confused as why she didn't just tell me, but I felt rude asking. I looked back at my house before at her again "Um... Look... I don't want to get into trouble so..." predicting my words she reached up and made a shh notion before pretending to zip her lips together "Thank you so much"

With that, she waved at me before turning around and walking back into the darkness. I watched her go before diving inside to the warmth of my house, putting on the best smile I could and acting much cheerier than normal... Dead give away but Hitomi never noticed... Even Inoichi was too busy throwing Makoto up into the air to realize, sometimes being ignored by your parents had its good points, it gave me enough time to run upstairs and hide away.

I got Makoto back but that didn't make my guilt go away. I was bad for him, I couldn't take him out ever again, who knows what I might do.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Shizuka

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

**_(btw a special thanks to BabyRikaChan for telling me what a Geisha is:L)_**

_**InoNaru IIII  
SasuIno IIIII**_

_**(again sorry for those who wanted someone else but I need to narrow it down soon and get the couple going soon as well!)  
**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

The next day at breakfast I looked up and watched Hitomi feeding Makoto. He was back to normal now, dressed in nice new clean clothes with all the scars and make up washed off, no longer a zombie, back to a boy. No one but that Shizuka girl knew I nearly lost my brother after I ran away on Halloween and I planned to keep it that way. I was still wriggeling with guilt but I forced it down and tried to do the same with my food, suddenly feeling sick.

I gave up on my food and turned my attention to Inoichi who was trying to write a report and eat at the same time even though Hitomi was telling him he couldn't. I swallowed my food and took a gulp of my drink before facing Inoichi.

"Dad, do you know a Shizuka Kemono?" I asked

"Shizuka?" he blinked and looked at Hitomi "Doesn't she own that pet shop? 'Bout three streets down?"

"I think so, she is just a quiet mysterious girl, I have never actually spoken to her" Hitomi said, not taking her eyes off Makoto.

"But you know her?" I asked Inoichi

"Seen her around, heard about her. You know Kakashi Hatake? He likes her a bit cause she looks after his dogs every now and then when one was sick or something, apparently she's good with animals, but like Hitomi said, she keeps to herself so you don't really know much about her" Inoichi shrugged

"OK" I nodded, I didn't even really know what she looked like, it had been so dark I had just gotten a rough outline of how she looked. When he asked if I had seen her the other day or something and I just shrugged and said nothing. He didn't push, he never did push me for answers anymore, I don't think he really cared.

Never did lately.

That day I went to work at the shop, no one came to buy anything but I did have to go through some flowers in the window display that were slowly dying and replace them with fresh ones. Then I had to go around and water some and go through our stock to make sure nothing was missing. Overal it was a boring day.

"Your shifts over, Ino" Hitomi said, walking into the shop "Can you do me a favour and watch Makoto now? He really misses you, can you believe it?" Hitomi laughed "He is bonding with you, I am so glad"

Flashes of me running and Makoto sitting there made me freeze "No sorry, I'd love to but I can't!"

"Why not?" Hitomi blinked

"I... am meeting Sakura to go shopping for bra's" I blurted out, a little louder than needed as Kiba and Shino happened to walk by the shop and were now staring at me.

"Oh, well I suppose you want a little girly day, then, don't you" Hitomi said, I saw her disapointment. She really wished that Makoto and I would get along like best friends rather than siblings...

"OK, bye!" I waved and ran out the door, passed Kiba's hungry animal eyes that gave me the urge to hit him.

I ran down the street as fast as I could until I was at the park. It was one of those run down parks that drug dealers and smokers normally came to at night and during the day it was shading gangs that put writting all over the benches and climbing frames. It was dangerous to come here, I knew that, shady boys and annoying men but for some reason... I wanted a fight. I also think I wanted to be hit a little myself, it was what I deserved, I hit my friends and abandoned my brother!

It was almost like I wanted someone to punish me and at the same time I wanted to hurt someone else and get my anger out.

Unfortunately there was no one there at the time. So I sat down on one of the old benches, avoiding the fresh paint that spelled out some kind of word, but the letters were too close together so you couldn't make out what it actually was. I sat there for a while, the wind was blowing but it was still a warm day so all I did was wrap my arms around myself and stare at the words written on the climbing wall.

At some point I should go to Sakura's just in case but I was nervous, Sakura was a good friend but at the same time she was one of the worst friends I ever had. None of my other close friends left me for a guy. One girl did but I never liked her anyway. We were always getting into fights... I wish I could have a friend that would stick by me.

I leaned over and buried my face in my hands miserably. I was afraid I would start crying again but instead I just sat there with my face covered.

Someone walked over to me, I couldn't see, obviously, but I heard there footsteps making there way towards of me. I looked up sharply and blinked as Shizuka stood in front of me. She gave a small awkward smile and a matching wave. I blinked at her, as if suspecting something, though I wasn't sure what I was expecting.

"What do you want?" I grumbled

She cocked her head, as if confused and then made a motion as if she was rocking a baby. I frowned at her when I had a thought.

"How's Makoto?"

Shizuka nodded and watched me.

"He's fine, I guess" I shrugged and looked down at my feet

Shizuka nodded and looked slightly embaressed just standing there. She hovered from one foot to the other before finally squishing herself down on the seat beside of me. We stayed silent for another long and rather awkward moment. Then slowly I looked back up at her again and studied her, I don't remember seeing her around at all apart from last night.

"So... You own a pet shop, don't you?" I asked casually

She looked at me, blinking a moment as if she was surprised before she nodded slowly at me.

"... Can I see it?" I looked at her and tried to look calm and friendly but my face was so tense I probably just looked angry and annoyed.

Shizuka stared but then smiled and nodded again. The stood up and began to walk down the road, from the park. It wasn't a long walk but because Shizuka was not talking it felt like hours. Ino tried to make conversation but Shizuka mostly listened... In the end she found herself blabbering on about how annoying Sakura and Naruto were.

Finally, I could shut up as we stepped outside the shop. It was plainner than I expected but maybe that was why I never noticed it before. I stared up at it and let Shizuka escort me inside. It was not what I expected, there was a whole wall covered by pet food, another with toys and beds. In the cage by the window were sleeping puppies, beside them were kittens as well as half a dozen other baby animals. There was large suqare boxes on the top wall of every room, I recognised them, they matched the braclet Shizuka was wearing, it was an alarm that went off if there was any trouble. Inoichi had one in the flower shop.

"Where are the older animals?" I asked, there were all cute baby animals here and I was curious about the older ones.

Shizuka waved her hand for me to follow her and led me down to one of the doors at the back, she opened it and we stepped inside. It was just as colourful as the last one with toys, bowls and beds laid down on the floor with large shaggy dogs either eating, running around and playing, or sleeping. They were not as attractive as they cute puppies but they seemed just as playful and happy, not like in other pet shops were they are locked up in seperate cages for people to laugh at. Corners were actually cut off, there was a large cage for birds, a second large cats for mice, hamsters and rats, the room was cut in three other pieces, one for cats, one for dogs and the other for any other animals, like rabbits and ginnie pigs and even a small snake on the windowsill.

Suddenly two ferrets appeared either side of Shizuka's head. There was a black one with and a white one, I remembered someone saying they say a girl playing with two ferrets, they had names I think... I remember someone mentioning a Ebony and Ivory... But I could be mistaken.

"They're cute" I grinned and Shizuka smiled back at me, she reached up and ran her finger down the black ones back as the white one pushed its face into her hair.

A large husky dog ran over to me and began to jump up, its paws even hit my shoulder as he began to lap on my face. His tongue was hot and wet, I was utterly disgusted but I still found myself laughing.

"Who's this big guy?" I asked as he jumped down and jumped up at Shizuka.

She walked over and opened one of the cupboards, inside were half a dozen different fish, all different types, she pointed to one of the fish and looked at the husky, who was sitting and watching her happily with his tongue sticking out in the side.

"Fish?" I blinked, frowning

She pretended to real back a rode.

"Fisher man?" shaking her head I tried "Fisher?" and she nodded "Weird name" I laughed, getting down on one knee and stroking him, another dog ran over, much smaller, a yourshire terrier by the looks, barking loudly up at me until I stroked him as well. She nodded to him each time he barked "Yapper?" another nodd and I laughed, Shizuka wasn't so hard to read after all.

I went around the room, learning the names of most the animals before we went back to see the younger ones out front. I looked at each of the animals, none of these ones had names, it gave owners a chance to name them themselves.

I was just about to get a chance to hold one of the dalmation puppies when something was rubbing against my leg. I looked down and blinked, it was another dog, not as large as the others, most of its fur was missing too leaving pink patches in its place. It was a charles spaniel with large fluffy black ears and brown fur around its eyes, the other was black with black spots on his back, the rest of the remaining fur was white and large black eyes.

"Aww, isn't he adorable" I gasp and got down on my knees, picking it up and standing up, stroking the remaining fur it had.

Shizuka giggled before pointing to the puppy, then to the back before making a jumping motion to show this one was always jumping up and escaping its den. She then got down on one knee and showed the tag, it had a name written on it.

"Tino?" I guessed and she nodded, beaming at the dog before pointing to her hair to show the dog was a female "She is gorgeous" I said, holding her close

Shizuka got down and pointed to me, then to Tino, cocking her head to the side. I blinked, not understand what she meant, was she refering me as a dog? Standing up, Shizuka ran to the counter, she reached behind and pulled something out before coming back to me and holding out a piece of paper, when I looked it was an adoption paper.

"You want me to adopt her?" I blinked, she gave me another look, asking if I wanted to "Well... I'd love to but... I don't think I could afford to look after her" truthfully Inoichi would never let me.

Shizuka shrugged and went over to the desk, she patted the desk and then went to the food, shuffeling them around theatrically.

"A job?" I bit down on my lower lip, looking down at Tino in my arms before standing "You know what? Yeah, I will! I'll look after Tino and in order to pay for things I'll help you work here"

With that I signed the adoption form and Shizuka got the papers for my employment. I'd probably be in trouble for not asking but hay, at least I would get some attention from them. And now I had the cutest dog in the world.

**Inoichi's POV**

Makoto was a quick learning, he was almost talking properly now and he was managing to balance on his feet, not yet walking but it would only be a matter of time. Hitomi was loving every minute, she didn't get a chance to properly teach Ino how to do all these things, so she was glad to have a baby of her own to raise starting from birth.

The only real problem was that he was a bit clumsy, he fell over a lot when he tried to move fast or when someone moved passed him fast, so I was less than happy when I saw Ino coming home carrying a small dog in her arms. I would have called her on it straight away and demand she explain why she had it but she was not alone. That Shizuka girl she was asking about earlier was walking beside of her, carrying a small box in her arms.

It was probably because I had not seen her much or because she had changed something but she looked different. Her long curtain hair looked like it had grown a bit and reached further down than normal, she had her own long fringe that just curtained her eyes. She looked slightly more cheerful in the expression than she normally did.

They made there way down the path and opened the door into the house.

"Dad, I invited Shizuka to come round" Ino called walking in and taking her shoes off, still holding the dog "She gave me a job at her pet shop, in return I get Tino!"

"What?" I blinked walking up to her "She gave you a dog?"

"Yeah, Tino and all I do is help her work at the shop" Ino smiled at me like it was normal but I think she was just trying to sweeten me up.

"Can I have a word with you, Ino?" I said slowly

"Sure," Ino turned to Shizuka "My room is up the stairs, first on the left, meet you there" just as she was about to go Ino said quickly "Do you want something to eat?"

Shizuka kept her head low as if she was embaressed but then nodded quickly and went up the stairs, we waited until she was gone before I took into Ino the kitchen.

"What the hell, Ino?" I said, I came across more as confused than angry "Why on Earth would you buy a dog without asking me first?"

"Well it was a sort of spur of the moment choice" Ino shrugged, stroking the dog, it was looking around the room, holding still and cocking its head at objects.

"You still should have asked, a dog running around could be dangerous, not just for everyone tripping over it but also poor Makoto getting knocked down!" I snapped

"Dad, it's a she" Ino pointed out, scratching the dog behind its ear

"I don't care!" That attitude was starting to make me angry "Don't you care about your brother?"

"Don't you care about me?" Ino demanded "I need some help, I need some comfort"

"Ino..." I began but she interupted me

"Can't I keep her for a while, and if she causes any trouble then I will take her back, at least give her a chance, please" Ino begged, beaming up at me

"... Fine" I sighed, what harm could it do to see how things go.

"Thanks!" Ino stood up and snatched a bag from the cupboard before hurrying from the room with the dog in one arm and the food in the other.

I sighed and went back to tell Hitomi about Ino's new pet. We would have to set up some rules for her when Shizuka had gone back home...

**To Be Continued**


	9. New Friend

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

_**InoNaru IIIIIII  
SasuIno IIIII**_

**_I wanted to say sorry to all those who think this story is dragging, the truth is I am purposly doing it like this because I don't want people finding the truth about Ino yet, normally my stories go too fast and it is really dull because of it. Plus I am trying to have a lot happen. I will admit, it will take time before they find out about Ino, but that is just how I am doing this one story, once again I am sorry :(_**

**_Also, Shizuka is not my character but a character Ravena Felidae created just for this story :D _**

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

We didn't do much in my room, Shizuka was not a very talk-a-tive person really so I ended up doing most of the talking. I set Tino on my lap and stroked her but she would much rather jump down and run around a bit in my room. She sniffed at everything in the room. Shizuka had picked out some things from the shop that I needed and packed them all into a box. It included a bowl, a bag of dog food, two toys, a large doggy bed, a dog brush and some shampoo. She couldn't give me anything else for free because she got a lot of business for dogs (with Kakashi and Kiba's family) but if I worked hard them I could buy the rest.

I lay down the dog bed right beside of my bed, setting the dog food bowl beside of that, I stored the food up in one of the draws and set all the other things on my set of draws. Then I sat back down at the end of my bed and faced Shizuka.

"So... Do you like any guys?" I asked, watching Tino.

Shizuka said nothing but her face slowly grew pink along her cheeks and over her nose. I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"You do? So who is it?" I pressed

Shizuka shook her head and ducked down, trying to avoid looking at me. I giggled slightly but didn't push her any longer, I didn't want to come along as a bully.

Suddenly Tino jumped up onto the bed again. She wound around of Shizuka for ages until she was stoked, then she came over and rubbed her wet nose against my bare arm. I smiled down and her and took her face in my hand, kissing the top of her curly furred head. Then I let her go and she shook her head like she was trying to shake something off.

There was a knock at the door and Hitomi walked in carrying Makoto.

"Sorry to bother you, Ino, it is just if we are going to be keeping Tino then I would like her to get used to Makoto straight away" Hitomi said "Would you mind?"

"I guess not" normally I would have argued but if it meant that I could keep Tino then I would put up with my stupid brother.

I took the baby from her arms and sat him down on my lap in front of Tino. Makoto reached for her giggling, Tino took a second to sniff at his hand before he let him pet his head softly. He was a lot gentler than I thought he would be so I let him get slightly closer. Makoto leaned forward and tried to grab a hold of her to pull her into some kind of hug.

He pulled to hard and Tino barked loudly so I lightly slapped his hand and glared at him "No! Makoto you don't pull on her!"

"Ino, be careful" said Hitomi but didn't rush to stop me

Makoto reached for Tino again but this time he only stroked her paw gently and smiled at her, though Tino did pull her paw back she didn't seem to be in pain. After a while of letting Makoto and Tino get used to each other, Hitomi took her back and looked at Tino.

"So how old is she?" Hitomi asked

"We don't know, Shizuka told me" or mimed and wrote "that she found Tino wandering around on the streets, half starved with a broken leg. She took her in and helped her get better. That was only about a year ago"

"She really has lovely fur, or what's left" Hitomi said sadly, staring at a large pink hairless patch in her side.

"Maybe it will grow back" I shrugged but Shizuka had already made it half clear the fur was gone forever, at some point it had been burned off.

"Aw well, is Shizuka staying for tea?" Hitomi looked at her.

Shizuka looked at me "Do you want to?" I asked, she hesitaited but then shook her head softly "OK then, you can if you want"

Shizuka smiled and pointed towards my wall clock, another time I am guessing. Hitomi nodded and took Makoto from the room again, she shut the door and I turned my attention back to Tino.

The dog was jumping down and attacking a large soft fake bone made from different colours of string, yellow, blue, red and green weeved together. She began to shake it back and forth for a few moments before carrying it and jumping back up on the bed, she curled up in between of us and began to chew and paw at the bone in front of her.

After a while Shizuka stood, she needed to go home and we were not doing much today. I walked her down to the door, leaving Tino in her room, Shizuka had told me the main things I needed to know about Tino, anything I should know, like that Tino was actually afraid of flashing lights, so if there was a thunderstorm I would have to close the curtains and turn on the lights. Another was that she loved getting small flickers of water, not a fall bath but just somethings rots of water.

I waved to her before shutting the door and running back upstairs before Inoichi or Hitomi could call me for any kind of talk or to watch Makoto.

**Hitomi's POV**

The next few days were not as bad as I thought they would be. Tino was a well behaved dog that just ran around by our ankles a bit, yet somehow she managed to avoid knocking Makoto over when he was on the floor. If anything, Makoto attacked Tino more than the dog did him, but Ino quickly jumped in and saved the dog.

I think the dog was a perfect idea for her though. She was a lot more cheerful and cuddley with the dog. She was still very distant, she didn't like watching Makoto and even Tino could not stop her from going out daily to train, but it was a start. And it was good that she was making a new friend. Shizuka only came round a few times, she mostly avoided people but it did seem the two were hanging around with each other. I hadn't seen Sakura in a while so I assumed that she must have just had another row with her again... They had them a lot so it was good to have a friend to stick by her.

"Are you off again?" I called out to Ino as I heard her trudge down the stairs

"Yeah, Shizuka and I are going to go into town for some shopping, then I'll probably do some solo training before my shirt at the pet store" Ino explained, pulling on her shoes

"OK then, don't stay out too late" I said walking over to the door so I could see her off.

"No fear of that" Ino mumbled darkly under her breathe

"What was that?" I frowned walking up to her

"Nothing" Ino said quickly, turning to look at me she grinned and waved "See ya!"

I frowned as she ran from the house and down the street. Ino acted so oddly at times...

Just then Makoto began to cry, distrupting my thoughts as quickly as they started. I hurried to go see if anything was wrong but only found that Tino had jumped onto the table and Makoto wanted another stroke.

I sighed "I dunno, sometime's you are more like your sister than anyone" then, grinning I walked over and picked Makoto up, giving him a chance to stroke Tino before she ran off again.

**Naruto's POV**

I don't know what it was, but something about Ino was different. She passed by the ramen store with a girl I didn't recognise. She didn't look any different, I could hear her voice but it was the same as always, so I don't know why I quickly looked up and stared at her. She passed quickly and was soon out of sight.

"Hay, what you staring at?" Jiraiya smirked "A girl?"

"No! Just Ino" I grumbled

"Hate to break it to ya, but Ino is a girl" he snickered "Not a bad choice either, you like her?"

"No, I like Sakura!" I said quickly, I don't know why I was getting so defensive.

"Yeah, but you're young, you're gonna fall for half a dozen girls before you settle, or you'll be like me and you will never settle!" he laughed

I frowned at him, no way, Sakura was the only girl for me. But then why was Ino looking suddenly so different lately?

**Shizuka's POV**

Ino and I went into the town and looked around at the nearest clothes shop. I was not so much into this but it was fun watching Ino pick out clothes with large panda heads on the front. She picked out that yellow top with the panda as well as a pair of dark orange shorts before we went to find some matching shoes. Then we went to a pet store for fancy little collars.

I helped her pick out a nice dark purple soft collar, nice and new. It would look lovely on her soft fur.

Then we went down to the lunch room, we brought small meals and found a nice spot just beside of the large fountain where we could eat. It would have been OK but then a girl I noticed as Pauline walked over to us, she smirked as she stopped in front of us.

"You're Ino, right?" she asked, a sly smirk on her perfectly red painted lips.

"Um, yeah" Ino blinked "Pauline?"

"That's me" she giggled "I just wanted to invite you round a party at my house, it'll be so much fun, especially if you come"

"Um, sure, why not" Ino smiled up at her

"Cool, here is the address and time, it is tomorrow night, there will be drinking so lie to your parents about where you are going" she turned to me "Who are you?"

"This is Shizuka" Ino said quickly "A friend of mine"

"She can come too, if she wants" Pauline shrugged "But remember, be quiet about it around adults"

I didn't say anything but I knew there was no way I would be going to that party and I hoped Ino would see sense and not go either. After a while, Pauline disapeared back with her group of friends, leaving us alone again.

"You wanna go?" Ino asked and I shook my head "Oh, well I do, it'll be fun" I shrugged, it was probably not a good idea but I could hardly stop Ino, and I was not about to rat her out to her parents.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for me but I kept up a soft smile and followed after her. Ino went to a book shop and then a little accessorie shop. She got some nail polish and some perfume before we made our way back to the shop. Ino planned to walk me there before going home and soon she would come back to take over her shift at the pet shop.

I always admired Ino, she was very pretty and she was never afraid to say what she thought. She was much stronger than most females I knew despite other people saying she wasn't. I was glad that I could now be friends with her.

And then I saw him... Shino.

**Ino's POV**

I don't know why Shizuka stopped where she was. At least I didn't until I watched her duck her head as Shino and Hinata passed. And I doubt that she was hiding from Hinata. I waited until they were gone before I turned to Shizuka.

"Something wrong?" I asked playfully

Shizuka shook her head quickly, her hair bouncing on and off her shoulders.

"Do you like Shino?" I teased

Her face turned a light pink and she walked ahead without answering. I smiled but left it at that, I never liked it when people teased me about my crush on Sasuke, so I was not about to tease her about Shino.

We walked down until I was dropping some things off at the shop. I gave Shizuka a hug and set off to the fields again while she started up shop. Working at the pet shop was fun and it meant I did not have to work at the flower shop as much, or help babysit Makoto. Plus I practically chose my hours meaning I had plenty of time to go and train.

I walked holding the strap of my back pack and pushed down the street. No one called for me this time which was good, it meant I didn't have to ignore them.

When I reached the field I set my bag down and began to do push ups and sit ups to begin with, I had to build up my body strength before I could really find those bastards that ruined my life and pay them back for what they did to me. After I had done a few body strengths routine's I then moved onto practicing my balance and agility.

The time passed quicker than I thought it would and soon I was lying on the ground, breathing heavily and staring at the sky as the cool wind brush over my body and through my blond hair that was sticking to my forehead and the back of my neck. I was not very attractive at the moment but that was why I came out into the middle of no where to train instead of in front of people.

I waited until I had calmed down, and then I made my way back to the pet shop. I pulled a bottle from my bag and sprayed myself to cover up most of the smell before replacing it. I walked down the street and stepped into the shop... only to stop when I saw three other people there alone with Shizuka.

I blinked and the eldest, a jouinin looked up "Hello, you must be Ino?"

"Uh yeah... and who are you?" I asked as politely as I could

"Nice to meet you, I am Hikaru. I am Shizuka's sensei" he explained walking over and holding his hand out. He had dirty brown hair that fell down to his shoulders, his head band was slightly hidden and his eyes were hidden by a thick pair of glasses. He was wearing the traditional ninja clothes as well as a set of blue plain arm bands around his elbows tightly. He pointed to the other two in the room, one boy and one girl "This is Nina. And this is Kay"

"Nice to meet you?" I practically asked

Nina was a spotty faced girl with short ginger hair cut right down to her head, she had a hard face and was scowling at me with thin eyebrows and a slim figure. She was wearing a white shirt with a red circle, blue square and green triangle all squished in the middle with a dark red jacket over the top and blue jeans on.

Meanwhile Kay was very short and stumpy but had that kind of face that showed he could be very attractive if he tried a little harder. He had short blondish redish hair with dark green eyes and a thick hands. He was wearing his own darky grey short sleeves shirt with matching white shorts and black boots.

"You are Shizuka's team then" I noted

"Yeah, we are" Kay nodded

"Nice to meet you" I nodded back at him awkwardly then asked "Is something wrong? Is that why you are here?"

"Actually we were going to find your team" Kay said "Shizuka said she trusted you and we need another team to come away with us for a mission"

I blinked, another mission, I wonder what this one was.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Sasuke

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

_**InoNaru IIIIIII  
SasuIno IIIIIIIII**_

**_Sorry for the many OC's, there wont be anymore and only will have Shizuka, mostly as a side character anyway. The rest of the story will continue more of Ino and how what happened effected her. Also I love Lolgmanfan's idea where Ino will change her look slightly... Read and find out more._**

_**Warning: Spoilers for Itachi (if you have seen it you will know what I am talking about)**_

* * *

**Shizuka's POV**

It was strange, I am not sure if it is just because I am more open when it is just me and Ino but around my team mates I felt even more shy than normal. Ino kept up a normal talk and seemed calm, despite numouress looks at Nina and Kay but I couldn't show my attention like normal and she kept asking me if I was listening to her.

Hikaru just told Ino that it was no big deal and I didn't talk to anybody anyway. This seemed to annoy her and so she stopped talking to me, I think she was mad at me but I didn't really know what to do about it, so I kept quiet until we meet up with her team, Asuma, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hay, Ino, where have you been? You missed training" Choji said, stepping up beside of Ino.

"I have been training on my own" Ino shrugged coolly, I noticed her take the tiniest of steps away from Choji, like she was afraid to let him touch her. No one else saw this but me.

"Yeah right" Choji snorted and looked at her blinking "Wait... Are you serious?"

"YES!" Ino snapped and stormed away from him

"Is it me of is she moanier than normal?" Shikamaru asked Choji

"I heard that!" Ino shouted

Shikamaru sighed and walked passed me to stand beside of his sensei, meanwhile Ino seemed to be standing alone. I drifted over to beside of her but she still looked pretty mad and ignored me completely. Then we faced Hikaru.

"OK, everyone listening? Here is what we need to do, there are some rouge ninja that have taken the Hokage's note book, not truly dangerous, dangerous, but she would like it back and these ninja and not very strong so we should all be able to handel them fine" Hikaru explained "We will need to split up but we will sort that out as we go"

Everyone nodded and we turned, dashing from the gates and into the trees. In the end Hikaru and Asuma would go off ahead and keep them from getting away, Choji would go with Nina and take stay behind of them, keeping them from running back, Shikamaru and Kay would go in for point blank attack and try to get the book back while Ino and I would pick up off any strays that managed to escape them.

When everyone was clear for what we had to do we split up. Ino and I hid behind some trees and bushes and waited in a tense silence, then Ino turned to me and scowled.

"Look... Shizuka... Can I have tomorrow off?" I blinked at her, what a time to ask for a day from work! "I wouldn't ask if I really didn't need it" Ino pressed

After a moment of hesitaiting I realized we should be focussed so I nodded at her before turning to face the path again. Ino copied me but I could tell her mind was on something else, I was not sure what it was yet but it must be big, her hands were twitching slightly. It was almost like she was excited to wrap her fingers around someones throat and choke the life from them. It was kind of scary...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" came a low voice from behind

I only turned turned in time when a fist came in contact with my jaw and someone grabbed my hair. Ino shouted out but then suddenly her own voice was muffled. I sort of hung in there air for a moment before they let go of my hair and I dropped down to the floor. I hit hard but forced my body to sit up quickly, I looked up to see two men, one holding Ino, the other holding... The book!

"OK, now we got a hostage we should be able to get out even quicker" one of the smirked, holding Ino, he shook her hard.

Ino shouted into his hand and struggled but he had her arms pinned to her side. I stood up and tried to think as quickly as I could. However Ino beat me to it.

She lifted her foot all the way up behind of her and knocked the mans chin hard. He grunted and fell back right off of the branch, as he was falling he managed to grab onto another branch but he was just hanging there, rubbing his bruising chin. He looked mad but he was dizzy and didn't want to jump in to get knocked down again, too embarassing.

Ino quickly turned and punched out at the one holding the book. He dodged back and pulled out a kunai, throwing it at her at incredable speed. Ino ducked down and dodged it, she pulled out her own and charged at him.

I watched, completely lost. I always knew that Ino was amazing, one of the many reasons that I admired her, but she seemed to be completely different now, so much more approved. I knew she was training more but it was still impressive, it was like she had started training and didn't stop until her time was up, even if she was hurt or tired.

Then I snapped back into action, I couldn't just stand there!

I jumped back up onto the branches, making sure to make some noise so the others would realize that they were here and landed above the one clinging on to the branch and his jaw. I rose my foot and cheeply stomped on his fingers, making him release his hold. He let go with a shout and dropped down to the ground, landing on his feet.

I jumped down in front of him and scowled. I could hear Ino fighting above us, the branches were rustling above and a few leaves dropped down but otherwise we ignored it.

Slowly shutting my eyes I focussed, then pulled out a summoning scroll from behind my back. In seconds I was lying the scroll down on the ground witha stream of my blood lined up on. In a puff of smoke a large tiger stood where my hands had once been. It growled as I transmitted all my anger for this man into the tiger.

Now that the tiger was taking care of him, I could check on Ino. She was throwing punches and kicks at the other man who was raising his hands weekly in self defence, but he couldn't fight back properly because of the large book.

There was a roat just ahead and I looked to see the man had somehow pinned my tiger down with a kunai sticking out of his side.

Just before I could attack him and save the tiger, Asuma appeared and swiped at the man, scaring him back with his weapons. Hikaru was shortly behind of him jumping up and grabbed the man Ino was fighting from behind, pinning his arms up so he couldn't do anything with them and firmly placing his hands on the back of his head.

Ino darted forward and punched the man hard in the stomach while the other hand snatched the book from him while he was distracted. Then she brought her foot up and kicked him hard on the chin before darting down to stand beside of me, holding the book closely.

"Good job, Ino" Asuma grunted, pinning the other man to a tree, his weapon to his throat.

The others appeared, hurrying over to help us. Shikamaru took his place beside of Ino and blinked at her.

"What happened?" Choji asked

"Seems they thought Shizuka and Ino would be an easy target" Hikaru smirked

"They were wrong?" Shikamaru blinked and Ino turned on him.

"What do you mean by that? You sound surprised!" Ino snapped

"Uh. Nothing" Shikamaru mumbled looking away and mumbling something about trouble under his breath.

"Listen here, Shikamaru! I was the one who got the book back! And I escaped there hold on me! It was all me! And where were you during all of this?" Ino shrieked at him.

"OK, calm down, Ino" Asuma blinked, Kay and Nina were staring at her.

"No! I won't take your attitude any longer you idiot!" Ino shouted shoving the book hard into Shikamaru's chest, he was so shocked he stumbled back and fell oved onto his behind "I am not the same girly girl that's only use was screaming! I can fight! And I wont let you stupid boys or even tomboys tread all over me anymore!"

With that she turned and stormed off away from us. I stared after her in shock before looking at everyone else. Even Asuma and Hikaru were blinking after her so much they nearly lost there hold on the two ninja's. But they quickly remembered when they began to struggle in there arms again. Nina and Kay shook it off quicker than us because they did not know Ino like we did.

Choji went and helped Shikamaru to his feet who was clutching the book and blinking after Ino, before he turned and faced the rest of us, asking "... What exactly did I say?"

**Ino's POV**

The way Shikamaru spoke before, it just showed me that he really didn't think me any different than normal! I was still just little pathetic Ino, I couldn't do anything useful in a fight in his eyes. The whole of it drove me completely crazy! I wanted to show him I was different, I could fight him but I didn't want to be shown up, it would have been better if he had seen me but he hadn't, so I needed a new way to show him I was different...

So I went all the way home on my own, at one point I had begun to run. When I was home I ran inside and looked around, glad to see Hitomi, Makoto and Inoichi were all out. I ran upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind me before I went over to the mirror and the sink. I pulled out my kunai and carefully cut through my long blond silk hair.

Then I began to trim it down repeatedly until it just reached the middle of my shoulder blade rather than down to her hips and each of the hairs were all even. It would be better shorter anyway, would not get in the way while I was fighting so it was not a great loss anyway. Then I cut down on the thick blond falling down in front of my face, I didn't cut it very far, just so it covered only my eye and reached my cheek.

Then I went into my room and pulled off my tight, short pink clothes and shirt, as well as my arm and leg nets. I replaced them with a pair of tight purple trousers that stopped just above my ankles, this would give protection and be easy to move in as well. Then I grabbed a darker purple elbow length blouse that was done up the front, just as tight. They were better than my old clothes, they would show off less of my body and people would stop calling me a slut and a show off. They were jealous anyway but there stupid insults were getting old. Besides... Change was good.

Then I pulled up my headband and tied it around my forehead where it belonged. I checked myself in the mirror before pulling on a pair of plain white wrist bands and my sandals on again as well.

When I was done, I took a deep breath and turned, going back down stairs. Now that I had changed the way I looked, I definately felt calmer.

Just then the door opened and Inoichi appeared, he was out of breath and shaking slightly. When he saw me he stopped and blinked at me for a long second before he asked.

"What did you do?" Inoichi asked

"Nothing much" I shrugged casually then frowned "Something wrong?"

"Oh yeah" he blinked then said quickly "Sasuke's back!"

I frozed and stared at him. Then ran down the stairs and followed him from the house. We hurried along to the Hokage's office where Sasuke was waiting with the others. Inoichi gave me a quick run down of what he had told them.

Apparently Itachi was really a good guy! He was following orders from konoha to kill his clan because they were becoming trouble or something... He had killed everyone but hadn't the heart to kill his brother, so he left and spent the rest of his time making sure Sasuke trained to become strong so he could fight against Madara. Now he was back to help protect what his brother had also protected for so long...

The whole story seemed more like a fairy tale than real life. For a moment I did not believe but then Inoichi said they had done every kind of lie detecter test they could, it seemed he was telling the truth. Still, by the sounds of it, no one was really believeing.

We arrived just as Sasuke came walking out with Sakura and Naruto. He stopped when he saw me. We stared at each other for a moment, even when Sakura tried to get his attention or when Inoichi grabbed my shoulder, our eyes locked and frozen. Then, as quickly as we stared at each other, he turned and walked away.

"Ino... Come on" Inoichi said pulling me up into the Hokage's office.

Inside I let my mind wander as I was led down the hall way. I though I was over Sasuke, I had not thought about him for weeks on end, but it seemed I wasn't... Which really did suck because I knew he would choose Sakura over me. They became so close being on the same team for so long. And he never put up with me the way he did Sakura. It wasn't fair.

I sighed aloud but Inoichi just gave me a look, I think he knew what was wrong but he had long since given up on trying to talk to me about boys. Now it was all down to Hinata.

In Tsunade's office I stood in front of her desk while she stared at me. She looked me up and down but otherwise said nothing.

"The reason I have called you here is the same for everyone... I want you to keep an eye on Sasuke, tell us if he doesnt anything and do not trust him" she warned me, my mouth had gone dry so I nodded and said nothing "Tell anyone else I want to see them, if I have already told them they will not come, otherwise they should report to me immediatly"

I nodded again and said nothing. Tsunade gave me a look, I could tell she was worried how I would act around Sasuke, probably even more worried about Sakura, but she gave me a nodd and told me to leave, she asked to have a little talk with Inoichi and I did not wait for him to say goodbye.

I had changed my whole look and I was changing my life style to become stronger so I could handle those... men... that hurt me. I was no longer caring for my looks and I was training all the time. Was I really going to throw all of this away over a guy? Answer, no! I was not going to let Sasuke get to me! As far as I was concerned he was a man not to be trusted in fact, he was a man not even to be noticed. He was Naruto's and Sakura's problem! Not mine! I had my own problems to deal with right now!

**Sasuke's POV**

After I had explained it to everyone I knew it would be a while before they accepted me. But I was not here for them to accept me, I was here for Itachi...

But when I came out of the building I saw Ino. She looked different now, she was not wearing her slutty clothes, she was no growing her blond hair, she was not even running over and pulling me into an unwanted hug like Sakura had or like she used to. Instead she just stared at me, so I stared back.

We had a sort of staring competition until I realized it would not end, also everyone was staring at me, wondering what I was doing. So I turned around quickly and began to walk away like nothing had happened. Sakura asked me if something was wrong but I just said no, I didn't need her nosing up to me all the time, she did not have to know everything that was going on in my head.

But still, I could not get Ino's reaction out of my head. There were very few girls here, and in other villages, that would not fall at there feet to me, even after I betrayed everyone, they all though I would come back and be good so now they were all with me again. But Ino didn't, she just stopped and stared.

I don't know if it was just that I was used to the attention of everyone, but it really irritaited that Ino was acting different... Don't get my wrong! I am glad she isn't hugging me from behind or trying to sneak kisses on me. I want it to stay this way and I wished some of the girls here would take a page from Ino's book, but I just wished I knew why...

However I did not want to pry on her, if I did then she might take it the wrong way and go back to her annoying self. Instead I would just be happy for some of the peace I have now she is no longer stalking me... Like some pink haired team mate I know.

"Sasuke, are you feeling OK?" Sakura asked, breaking my thoughts, I looked at her. She looked like some kind of wounded dog and I had not even said anything to her.

"I am fine, why don't you just leave it" I grumbled and walked ahead

"Hay, no need to be mean! We should celebrate you returning!" Naruto shouted in my ear and I glared at him "You buy ramen, Sasuke! And we can talk properly"

I did not want to... But maybe I hoped it would have gotten my mind of Ino and the way she acted... It didn't.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Rapist 1

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

_**InoNaru IIIIIIIIIIIII  
SasuIno IIIIIIIIII**_

**_OK, I do need to end the poll soon, so this is the last chapter you can vote for a couple! _**

**_Btw, in this chapter I will be showing that her rapist is an OK guy. He is OK but because he was drunk that was why he did it... So a little anti Drinking advert in here:L It can turn you mean!_**

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Sasuke did not look at me again...

Why was this bothering me so much! I said I would not care! And I wont!

I turned my face back to the tree I had been punching. I had protectors over my fists to keep from damaging them but they were still beginning to ache.

The reason that I had asked for a day off was because I was planning on getting my revenge soon, meaning that I needed all the training I could get. I had been up very early in the morning and I planned to stay out all day. I brought enough food and drink to last me and I even brought a towel and watch so I could time myself and wipe down if I was getting too hot.

There were dark clouds above me so I assumed it would rain soon, if that was the case I might need to step under one of the trees to protect myself as much as possible, but I didn't want to go back inside no matter what. Even if I got a little wet.

Just as I expected it began to rain, hard. I got soaked in seconds, even standing under the tree the rain slipped through leaves and branches and hit me hard. I wished I would have brought a jacket but I forgot.

As I continued punching the tree rain hit my head hard, my hair stuck to my face and the back of my neck, a few loose strands sticking to my ears and cheek. My clothes were growing heavy and hanging down thickly, turning a darker shade and sticking to my skin at certain places, it was getting crinkled and it was harder to kick out in the mud since it was so slippery and thick now.

At one point someone called me, I thought it was just my imagination but then I heard him again, he was closer. I turned around and my whole body seemed ten times heavy than when the rain was hitting me.

It was one of my rapists...

**Unknown POV**

I saw the girl on my way home, she was attacking a tree out in the rain. Her body was getting drenched in rain...

Walking over I began to pull off my over coat, I had a grey jacket with a hood underneath so I was OK. I walked over until I was a little away from her.

"Hay!" I called over the rain "Kid!"

I couldnt see her very well but I did see her turn around and freeze on the spot. I guess she just was shocked someone else was out here, must have thought she would have the field to herself today. Probably would have, it was only luck that I chose today to go out shopping for our apartment.

"It's raining" I said obviously "You'll get soaked, don't you have a coat?"

She didn't say anything. I didn't think she could hear me over the rain. So I stepped forward a little close and rose a hand over my eyes so I could see properly. And with my other hand I held out my brown coat to her.

"Look if you don't have a coat then you can borrow mine" I suggested

She didn't move, just stood staring at me with wide eyes, I made an attempt to step forward again, holding the coat out to her but she backed away. Probably thought I was some kind of pedo.

"I am just offering my coat" he said "If you don't want it then fine but you should go home, you'll catch a cold"

"Hay! Ino!" came a call, we both looked around, a blond boy... The nine tails, was making his way over, he ran and stopped beside of the girl "What is going on? Whose this?"

He was talking about me "My name is Ritsu" I explained "I saw her in the rain and was worried she would cath a cold, so I offered my coat... does she talk?"

"Of course she does!" The nine tails laughed and looked at the girl, Ino "Don't ya!"

I could tell he was confused when she said nothing. I frowned, I was under the trees now and could see her better, Ino seemed familiar... Something about her face... But her hair was different and her clothes were too, plus she seemed more quiet... Maybe I was thinking of someone else but maybe...

"Oih, Ino, do I know you?" I asked

Whatever I said really go to her. She spun around and ran away, leaving her bag on the floor by the trees and disapearing down the field. The nine tails shouted after her but she ignored him. I blinked and sighed, pulling my coat back on over jacket, I didn't bother with the nine tails, just turned and walked off. Last time I try to help out some silly blond.

**Naruto's POV**

I went over and pulled all of Ino's things into my arms. I felt too bad leaving them all in the rain to get ruined or stolen. Then when I was holding everything I chased her. The Ritsu dude was gone, he seemed OK but he didn't seem to care enough to make sure Ino was OK. Maybe that was better anyway, after all they didn't really know each other did they.

I was being slowed down by the bags and things inside of it but I was still quick and managed to see the end of Ino as she turned corners. I thought she might be going home but then I realized she was going in the opposite direction. Maybe I should just drop her things off at home and see her in the morning...

But then she came to a stop.

It was just outside Shizuka's pet shop. It was pitch black inside so she must be out home or doing some mission, or even just out. Ino went to the doors and used her own key to step inside, she slammed the door shut but I did not see her lock it.

Biting my lip, I sighed and ran up to the door, opening them and stepping inside. It was even darker inside and suddenly dry. I set Ino's things down on the counter and found the keys were lying on the ground, picking them up I quickly locked the front door and pocketed the keys so no one could walk in and steal anything. Then I looked around for Ino.

Taking a deep breath I stepped further into the shop and looked around at the counters and shelves. I checked the other room with all the other animals, they all began to call out at me but I quickly looked around, a few dogs growled but Ino was not hiding in there so I shut the door and frowned, looking around the main room.

There did not seem to be any other rooms, it was like she had just disapeared. Then I spotted it, a cupboard right beside of the counter.

On a hunch I walked over and opened the door. There were thousands of shelves but it was still a tiny room, it had food, treats, toys, beds, medicine and some things I was not even sure what they were. And in the bottom corner of the incredible small room was Ino, her knees drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her face buried in her knees. Her clothes looked a darker shade than normal, and they looked like they were awful tight, sticking to her body, there was no way she could be comfortable in them.

"Ino" I whispered, Ino let out a loud sob. She was crying.

"I... I thought... I thought I could do it" Ino howled and shivered "I.. I didn't expect... Not like that... I... Just frozen... I"

"Ino what are you talking about?" I whispered, getting down on my knees and crawling over to her. When she did not answer I placed my hand over hers and tried to comfort her.

Just as my hand rested on hers she screamed, she screamed and scratched her nails right down my face. I shouted and fell right back, opening my eyes only just in time to see Ino jumping to her feet and running away to the door with all the other pets. I hurried after her, my face could be bleeding but I did not notice, hopefully it would be fine.

In the animal room all the pets were going crazy, Ino was in the corner hiding behind the dogs in the same position as before.

"Ino... I'm sorry... I... What did I do?" I asked

"Stay away from me!" Ino shrieked

"But..." I began

"OUT!"

With a final look I knew there was not much I could do for her right now. So I just turned and shut the door after me. I wished there was something I could do for her, but I couldn't think of anything... I would see Ino in the morning and see how she was then, for now I needed to get home before this storm got any worse than it already was.

**Ino's POV**

I woke the next morning in a very uncomfortable way. I had stayed at Shizuka's pet shop all night, she didn't come home and I had no idea where she was, honestly, for once I did not care.

I had stayed in the pet room, curled up in between each of the dogs, I curled into a ball on the floor and slept there with the larger ones lying beside of me and keeping me warm. Some of them licked my faces but Husky knocked them away and left me to sleep. When I woke all the animals were barking softly, a small golden labrador was by my face nudging me with his wet nose.

I yawned and sat up, my clothes felt so horribly tight and damp, sticking to my skin, my hair was a mess, sticking out at odd ends and clinging to my face.

It may be morning but the sun had not risen yet. Then I heard the door and realized it must be Shizuka. If she saw me like this she would ask awkward questions! I had to think!

Running over to one of the larger dogs I began to rub his stomach and play with them, sure enough a few were jumping up and licking my hair and face, I began to laugh loudly and a few dogs barked, the cats watched me in silence as if they were judging me and the birds began to shriek loudly. It did not take Shizuka long before she came into the room to find out what all the noise was about.

She blinked when she saw me but I just grinned up at her and tried to act natural.

"Sorry, I was bored so I came here yesterday, I started playing with the pets and must have fallen asleep on the floor" I laughed loudly like it was a joke.

I know my laugh sounded forced, and Shizuka probably noticed this more than she let on but she decided not to comment and smiled at me, giving me that look in her eyes to let me know I could talk to her.

I could talk to her, I could talk to a lot of people but I chose not to. This would just be a burden on my parents, especially now they had to raise Makoto. Shizuka and I were friends but how would she believe me... Better yet, how would she help me. Sakura had ditched me when we were young over Sasuke, I know this is a lot different but how could I trust her now. Shikamaru and Choji, we were friend, a team, but I never felt like I could really open up to them and it would just be a bother for Asuma. The same for everyone else! I either did not trust them, or did not want to put this weight on them. I was strong... I could handle it.

But I just showed yesterday that I could not handle it. I had meant to find him and his friend and make them pay today but when he came up to me I could no so much as cry for help or even take that stupid coat of his, instead I just stood there like an idiot and backed away every time he stepped up to me. I felt like a fool!

And that bastard! I scowled down at the dogs as Shizuka went back to the main room to put away a few things she had. He did not even remember me! Or if he did he wa sputting on an act but I do not think he was. The fact that he had hurt me so much and then just forgotten all about me! Leaving me to be the only person to suffer from it pissed me off even more, I wanted to make him suffer now, to make him feel the way I did but I had no idea how... I would settle for beating the living day lights out of him!

But to do that I would need to work on being able to stand up to him. I would need to be able to react when him or his friend came near me.

Mind you, there was one good thing about meeting that horrible man when I did. I found out his name, if I could find out as much detail about them then I could really get them, find there home and get them there of even threaten a family member. I would never hurt them! I was not evil to hurt some innocent wife of child, but if I meet Ritsu or his friend and knew that say they had a child, I could tell them lies about how something happened, watch the fear and pain build in there eyes the same way mine had.

I shivered... Maybe I was getting carried away, but I still wanted to hurt them for hurting me... I had to train even more, then I would be ready to face them, sadly I would have to put off my revenge until I was ready, no point rushing in only to freeze up again.

Then I remembered something else... Naruto... That idiot found me crying in the cupboard, he tried to touch me and I freaked and ran in here and told him to go away.

What if he told someone?

I had to find him and stop him!

"Shizuka!" I called running over to her "Sorry, I can't stay to help out, I need to do something, but I promise to be back as soon as possible!"

With that I turned away from her and slammed my way from the doors and out of the building. I did not care how I looked at the moment, I just had to find Naruto and stop him from blabbing to my parents or team or anyone else about my freak out last night! If they did I would never hear the end of it! And who knows what might come out of my mouth if someone pressured me!

**To Be Continued**

**OK, the next chapter Ino will either meet up with Naruto, or run into Sasuke. It is up to you to decide, VOTE! LAST CHANCE!**


	12. Sick

_**Thank you **__**for those who reviewed my story or added it to story alert or favourites or whatever! **_

_**The winner of the couple poll is... You'll have to read and find out (hehe I know I am evil).**_

_**Warning: None**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I was running down the street of the hard damp pavement, it was a darker colour than normal because of the rain yesterday and the sky was covered in light grey clouds that I hoped meant it was the rain leaving. The whole time I was looking left and right, hoping I could run into Naruto in the streets before he done anything he would regret, if I could not find him on the street I would have to go to his home and look for him there.

He was no where to be found for my whole run, I was hungry but I ignored it as much as I possibly could, people stared at me as I passed but I ignored them without so much as even a glance back. I went home to see if he had told my parents first, an excuse already set in my mind but before I could so much as open my mouth my father was on me, throwing the door open hard.

"Where have you been, Ino? We were looking for you all day yesterday!" Inoichi snapped at the door "We asked Asuma and Shikamaru and Choji, even Shizuka and Sakura but no one had seen you, now you come home like that?"

"Sorry, but I need to find Naruto, he hasn't been round has he?" I gasped

"No, why are you looking for him?" Inoichi frowned but I had already turned around and ran down the streets again "WAIT! INO! GET BACK HERE!"

The only two places she knew left to check were the ramen shop or his home. First the ramen shop, it was much closer to my house than Naruto's was. But when I got there I only found strangers taking up all of the seats and pigging out on food like a couple of animals. There was only one place left, if I could not find him there then I would just have to go around asking people, I refused to give up!

A few people must have recognised me because I thought I head my name being said a few times but I ignored them, if I stopped I would not make it to Naruto's in time! And all of the voices were either girls or unrecognisable, if it was Naruto then I would know. I just prayed it was not someone Naruto had told that was trying to ask me question, if it was then they might go to my parents and ask them questions instead!

However, just as I raced up towards Naruto's door, ready to grab the handle and dive inside no matter what that weird freak was doing, it openedwide and he stepped out. Almost skidding into the door, I manadged to avoid it but instead fell back onto my bottom and hit the ground hard, bruising my tail bone and twisting my wrist slighly.

"Ino! Are you OK?" Naruto yelped in shock, he reached to grab my hand and held me up but I had a flash and I reached forward myself, slapping it away like it was some disgusting bug.

"What part of don't touch me, don't you get! I though I had already told you that last night" I shouted and I could feel my face burning bright red, from embaressment or anger I was not sure. I climbed to my feet and brushed myself down as coolly as I could, though my wrist was sore it was not as bad as I thought it was and I could shake it off.

"Sorry" Naruto scowled "You know... Your pretty mean, even after I tried to help, now and last night"

I swallowed hard to wet my dry mouth "Yeah, about that..."

As if reading my mind, Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, he crossed his arms and shrugged casually "I wasn't going to tell anyone"

"You weren't?" I blinked

"Na, it is your business, and I know how nosey people can be" Naruto grinned "Your secrets safe with me, believe it!"

"Why do you always say that?" I suddenly asked, arms hanging by my side as I blinked at him

"Say what?" Naruto blinked, we stood staring at each other now.

"Believe it, all the time" I said and stepped over to the railing, pulling myself up so I was sitting on the bars before I saw myself in the mirror. "Uh! It is even worse than I thought!" I began to sat and comb my fingers through my hair.

"Uh... Well... Just cause... Believeing is... Uh..." Naruto trailed off into mumbles just as I pulled my hair tie out so I could re do it again, it was weird.

**Naruto's POV**

I had started talking but then Ino let her hair down at that exact moment. It was much shorter than normal, though I don't think I have ever seen her with her hair down before. It fell down to her shoulder and she began to run her things through it quiet easily while the other hand held onto the bar she was sitting on and the head band. Why did Ino suddenly look so different?

"Hello?" Ino blinked, her hand had frozen in the middle of going through her hair and she was frowning at me

"Uh, I dunno, I just do" I said quickly, looking over at my door which was still wide open.

"Well... Look I should go, my parents are already annoyed with me for not going home last night" Ino said, finishing putting her hair back up and jumping down from the bar "Well... Um... Thanks... Naruto... For keeping quiet"

"No problem" I laughed and slowly it died from my lips "Hay, Ino... Is there a reason you were like that or-"

"See ya! Thanks again!" Ino called as she began to run back down from me.

I blinked after her, if she was trying to be subtle in avoiding my question then she was not very good at it, that was for sure.

Still, it was weird watching Ino run off. It was like she was a whole new person, I mean her attitude was still the same... And she still looked the same, but they had a whole new effect on me. The same kind of effect that Sakura has... Or possible had.

Shaking my head I knocked those crazy thoughts right from my mind. I loved Sakura and I always would! No matter how many other pretty girls came to me.

**Ino's POV**

After I had spoken to Naruto I had gone home to be grounded by Inoichi. It was completely unfair, even after I said I was helping at the pet shop and that I accidently drifted off, but then Hitomi whispered to me that he was stressed and asked if I could just be good. It just made it even more unfair that Inoichi was taking his anger out on me when it had nothing to do with me! And then Hitomi had the nerve to ask me to play along!

So that night just after Inoichi, Hitomi and Makoto all settled down to eat I decided to be difficult. I refused to eat, claiming everything Hitomi cooked smelt horrible.

"What are you talking about?" Inoichi scowled

"It is horrid!" I snapped and shoved the plate away scowling "Only a baby could eat this" I shot a nasty look at Makoto to prove my point.

"Now why on Earth are you bring your brother into this?" Inoichi shouted as Hitomi rose her hands, trying to keep him calm without words.

"He is not my brother! He is my half brother!" I shouted standing up and knocking my chair over "Half! Half you! Half whore!"

Everyone froze, including myself, I had meant to be bratty but not this bratty! This was not bratty at all this was just plain bitchy and horrid. I looked up at Hitomi but her own eyes had falled down to her lap, Inoichi was so shocked her couldn't even glare at me, just stared with an open mouth, I bit down on the inside of both of my lips to keep them shut and then let my own gaze drop down to the floor.

I should apologise, and I would have but then Hitomi excused herself and ran from the room before I could. I looked up and even went to step after her but Inoichi was already out the door. Even so I planned to follow... But then stupid Makoto began to cry, he did not notice the tense silence before and was only just now realizing that his parents had left him.

Sighing, I walked over to Makoto and scowled down at him "This is all your fault!" I spat "None of this would have happened if you had never been born!"

He began to cry even louder, his cries reminded me of my own on his birthday... Just after those bastards were done.

"Oh shut up!" I gasped and covered my ears, the last thing I wanted was to remember now "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Instead he began to beat his fist down onto the small high chair he was sitting in, throwing his food down onto the ground and screaming as loudly as he could up to me.

I knew I would get blamed if I did not deal with him, so picked him up while trying to block out his crying at the same time and tried to rock him, only I had never really rocked a baby before so I think it came across more as shaking him "Be quiet! You're giving me a head ache! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

There was a knock on the door. It was only then that I realized I was crying, tears streaming down my cheeks as my nose began to run, I felt like a child. I felt like I was Makoto's age again, hell I wanted to be his age again, things were so much easier.

Another knock on the door. Inoichi calling down at me to get it, yet I knew he expected me to hold Makoto and deal with him at the same time, instead I set Makoto down and covered my ears, trying to hold back sobs.

"INO! Get the door and find out who it is, PLEASE!" Inoichi shouted and I jumped, I felt my whole body shiver and I turned to face the stares.

"I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF! I JUST CAN'T!"

And the next thing I know... I blacked out, I don't even remember dropping down and hitting the floor, or bringing half the food and plates on the table with me.

However I do remember Inoichi calling my name softly. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy that I could barely open them enough to see any light. And then the voice grew clearer and I realized he was not whispering softly but calling my name desperately. Then there was another voice.

"Please calm down, she will be fine once she wakes" it sounded familiar but I could not think whose it was.

Another familiar voice "Are you sure, Asuma sensei?"

"Yes, I recognise it, not unnatural and not too dangerous unless we ignore it" that was the voice! It was Asuma, what was he doing here?

"Should we go get Sakura or someone?" Hitomi said, her voice was thick with tears and I tried to open my eyes once more, they flickered slightly but fell down again.

"Ino!" Inoichi shouted before I could hear there reply "Ino!"

"Please, Inoichi, calm down" Asuma said and I felt a cool hand rest over mine "Ino, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

"Mmuuuu" I grumbled and it was as if someone had flicked on a switch, my eyes squinted opened before I was blinking up at the ceiling above me, beside me Inoichi and Asuma were leaning over me, on the other side it was Choji with Shikamaru standing behind, above Hitomi, who was clutching Makoto and sobbing, staring down at me with wide eyes.

"OK, move slowly, but try to sit up, if anything hurts or you feel dizzy again then grab onto someone, OK?" Asuma said slowly

I did not reply, just gripped his hand and sat up as slowly as I could, I felt half a dozen hands holding my shoulder and my back, helping me up. Pretty soon I was being led over to the main sofa and set down, Hitomi appeared, having set Makoto down, with a glass of water that she practically shoved into my mouth. I swallowed a mouthfull but then I felt everything growing black and began to slump. Just before I went under my eyes flickered again and I was staring at the faces in front of me.

"What happened?" I said as Hitomi sat beside of me and tried to get me to drink more water.

"You fainted" Asuma explained "Have you eaten at all today? Druken anything?"

Thinking back I shook my head, I had been hungry but I wanted to be stubborn after I was grounded so I refused.

"And you were training in the rain yesterday?" I blinked and Asuma added "We asked Shizuka, she said you slept with animals, completely soaked from the rain. You didn't eat or drink then did you?"

I could feel myself blushing, now he was telling me I realize what a simple thing I had forgotten. I felt so stupid for not eating or drinking, and like he said I was out in the rain all day training so that did not help. How could I forget to eat something?

"It's OK" Asuma smiled "You should get some food into her as well but I think she will be OK"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring the half glass of water left, trying to divert attention away from me.

"We came to say we were going on a mission, but you should probably stay" Asuma nodded "Just in case, we will be fine"

"No, I mean, I want to go!" I went to stand but Inoichi and Hitomi both grabbed me and held me down.

"Ino, it probably was just no food or water, and even if it is, you don't want to go running into a mission after this, you should rest" Inoichi nodded "And drink!"

I scowled, they were treating me like a baby! The drink was pushed to my lips again and I took a quick sip before turning to Asuma again.

"Please, I do want to go!" I begged

"Ino" he chuckled "It is just one mission, missing one wont hurt or anything, not even that interesting"

"But-" I began

"Ino that is enough!" Inoichi snapped "I don't know what has gotten into you but you are being ridiculous! Stay home and rest"

"More like stay at home and be our slave!" I shouted "All you want me to do is work! I wouldn't be resting! I want to go and you can't stop me!"

"Ino" Asuma's voice was low and he was scowling down at me "Listen to your father and stop being silly, the next mission we will come and get you, we might even let you lead, hows that?"

"I don't give a damn about leading! I just want to go somewhere and do something!" I shouted standing, I stumbled and everyone jumped to there feet to catch me, but I stayed up "See! Fine!"

"I don't know what your defenition if fine is, but it is a lot different to mine" Asuma said, he nodded to Inoichi and Hitomi before looking at me again "It is final, Ino, you are staying"

What else could I do? I couldn't kick or scream, they would just call me a baby. I couldn't sneak after them, I knew Inoichi and Hitomi would keep me in there sights for a bit now, which was annoying and I couldn't even bargain! They called me stubborn they were not even listening to me talk!

"You know, sometimes I hate you!" I snarled and sulked down in my chair, Inoichi rolled his eyes and went to show Asuma out while Hitomi sat beside of me and tried forcing the water down my throat. For once Makoto did not have all the attention of these two... And I had never wished for the opposite more in my whole life than I did right now!

**To Be Continued**


	13. THE PAIRING Not chapter

_**Originally it was going to be a NaruIno story, because they got the most votes but there are two reasons why I am changing it.**_

**_1- I think some people just changed there name and voted again -_-  
and 2- I am such a terrible writer and I hate it when people are sad with my story._**

**_So this story will be a love traingle with boy SasuIno scenes and NaruIno scenes. The last scenes between these two will end strangely and you will either love it or hate it._**

**_Also, another thing I should add THE COUPLE IS JUST A BACKGROUND STORY! This is a very serious story about someone suffering from a rape alone, how they act how the deal, so yes this story might go a bit slow at some points or be a bit boring, I am sorry for that but I don't know any idea how to make it a interesting and serious mature at the same time. This story is focussed on Ino and how she deals, again this couple is just a background thing._**

**_Please, whatever pairing you like, keep reading and reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon!_**


	14. Sasuke's Thoughts

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

**_Becky: Sorry but the point is it is a slow story, may be boring but like I said, very sensative issue, but I will try and have something exiting happen soon :D  
CookingmamaftwxD: I like some of your ideas, I will probably use them! And don't worry, I am purposly making it so the baby will annoy people.  
plotingfools: I don't read the manga actually, I keep meaning to find where the Anime ends in the manga so i can read it on from then, but I can't find it._**

**_Also, I am curious, who here also goes on fictionpress?_**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Not only was I kept inside for the next few days, but I was kept where Hitomi and Inoichi could see me at all times. They were stuffing me silly and I had drank so much water that I was constantly needing the toilet. It was embaressing when I stood up and they all asked me where I was going or when they followed me and even waited outside the bathroom, calling in to check I was OK. For a while it looked like this was never going to end, but then Hitomi began to get annoyed with my attitude, the more annoyed she got the less she tried.

"Ino, we are just trying to help!" Hitomi pressed, shoving my plate of mash back at my for the fifth time.

"I don't need your help! If you feed me anymore then I will blow up! You never acted this way when I was on my diets!" I replied angrily shoving it across the table back at her so hard the plate skidded and almost fell off of the table.

"Maybe if you ate like a normal person instead of going on all those silly diets this would not have happened!" Hitomi replied, she looked close to tears

"You're one to talk!" I snapped back, I didn't want to cry, I just wanted to scream.

"What on Earth is that suppose to mean?"

"What is going on?" Inoichi shouted, coming into the room with Makoto on his hip.

I looked at Hitomi and she looked back at me. We stared at each other for a long cold minute before I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Hitomi pushed my plate towards me and went over to the sink, she began to wash up and neither of us answered Inoichi, even though he was still standing in the doorway.

I was surprised that Hitomi didn't rat me out like she normally did... But after a moment he sighed and gave up, walking in and setting Makoto down. He then sat opposite him and grinned, trying to ease the tention in the air.

"I was thinking of throwing a party for Makoto" Inoichi noted "On his birthday, his first brithday, we did it for you Ino"

"We?" I blinked, I knew who we was, but I liked reminding Hitomi that she had not come first.

"Your mother and I" Inoichi said, obviously uncomfortable but Hitomi showed no sign of hearing us so he smiled and tickled Makoto under the chin.

"Oh, that we" I shrugged and began to nibble on the mash, it tasted horrible and I quickly pushed it away from me again.

"So what do you think?" now he was asking both of us again, I was surprised he was asking my opinion as well.

"I think it is a lovely idea" Hitomi beamed, turning around and walking over, she gave him a kiss on the temple and stood beside of her baby like he was a gold medal.

"Whatever" I shrugged, a party for my annoying brother was not exactly something was thriving to do.

"Alright then, it is a long way away yet but still nice to think about" Inoichi smiled

It was going to be a good few months before we even needed to think about it. They were also so over excited about Makoto, it was not like he really did anything special in the first place!

That day I spent most of it in my room playing with Tino. Hitomi had gone out with Makoto and Inoichi was calling up to me every half an hour to check that I was OK and awake. There was nothing to do and I was just debating climbing out of my window when Shizuka appeared.

"How'd you get in?" I blinked at her

"Inoichi" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear her

"Oh" I looked down and froze, looking back up, staring at Shizuka like she had turned into a ghost. Did Shizuka just speak aloud? Did she just say a word to me? "Um... Did I..."

Shizuka was blushing softly and walked over, pretending she had not said anything. She went to the window and stared out softly.

"Um, so... Came to visit?" I asked, hugging Tino as she slept.

Shizuka smiled and nodded, she sat in front of me and began to play with Tino. We were pretty quiet for a long time.

Then I frowned and asked "Shizuka... What happened to your parents? I mean, why don't you live with them?"

Shizuka said nothing, she didn't even react. Then she stood up, waved goodbye and left. I stared after her in shock and blinked at her sudden exit. I stared down at Tino who was drifting to sleep in the middle of the bed again. Climbing up I looked out the window just in time for Shizuka to stroll down the steps and turn, walking back down the street.

I leaned back in my bed and bit down on my lower lip, staring at the ceiling. Whatever it was, it must have been bad for Shizuka to react like that. I was so curious but I didn't want to pry or push.

At some point I drifted to sleep and was woken by Inoichi, there was someone at the door for me.

"Hello?" I called, stepping down the stairs and into the view of the door. It was Pauline, from the shopping centre.

"Hey, Ino, remember me?" Pauline beamed "I wanted to see if you were still coming to my party?"

"Oh yeah... Sure" I smiled "I'd love to come, when is it again"

"Well it's been moved to next week" she lowered her voice "My parents are away so we can have more fun"

"Sure, I will deginately be there" I smiled and waved to her before shutting the door, I turned and nearly ran into Inoichi.

"You'll be where?" Inoichi frowned

"There's a party, can I go, please?" I begged

"... Fine, sure" Inoichi smiled, I wanted to laugh but instead I just grinned at him, he had no idea that the party would be with no adult supervision.

With another smile I went up stairs, if Inoichi said I could go then that meant he was slowly easing off his worry over me, no longer fearing I'll starve myself and pass out again. I would wait until after dinner today before I would ask if I could go out, then I would catch up with the training I missed.

**Sasuke's POV**

It had barely taken a day for the news that Ino fainted to get around. Sakura and Naruto both agreed to go and visit her, maybe drop off some of her favourite flowers in hope that she would get better soon, it was not like she was ill, from what we heard she just forgot to eat, yet everyone was making out like she had some kind of disease.

None the less, I decided to join them. So after training we said goodbye to Kakashi and went over to the field. Sakura said the flower Ino liked was very expensive and this way it was more sentimental.

"See this one" Sakura pointed out, pointing to what I guessed was some kind of white cosmo... only different "Just like that one, see if you can't find as many as you can"

Naruto wandered off immediatly while I hung around, stopping to pick the flower only every so often. I barely paid attention to the colourd I was grabbing and soon had a handful of pink, blue, white and yellow flowers. When I showed them to Sakura she just smiled and took them from me, Naruto and I watched as she wrapped the bottom of the flowers in a thin piece of paper before she tightened it and stood up again, holding the flowers in front of her.

"OK, now we can go to Ino's" she looked at me with a rather sad smile "You don't _have _to come if you don't want to"

"I'll come" I shrugged, grumbling.

I couldn't help but notice the look of disapointment on her face but I ignored it. Why should I care what she thinks anyway.

We walked in silence on the way to Ino's home. Naruto tried to make conversation but soon gave up when neither Sakura nor I reacted to him. When we outside it was Sakura that knocked and stood in front of us, I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked away like I couldn't care less about being here, while Naruto was busy staring at there garden. They had so many flowers it made our gathering looke like crap.

Ino's mother answered the door, I didn't know her name. She smiled when she saw Sakura "Hello Sakura, can I help you?"

"We came to see Ino" Sakura explained, showing her the flowers

"Oh of course, come in" she stepped back and we all walked inside, I looked around, I have never been inside of Ino's home before. In fact the only other home I think I have been in apart from my own was Kakashi's "She is in her room, do you want to go up or shall I call her down?"

"We can go up" Sakura beamed, with that she took the lead and made her way up the stairs. I dragged along at the end, just behind of Naruto, looking around and taking in the detail of the home.

At the top Sakura led us down the hall and to the left where she knocked on the door before stepping inside. Ino was sitting on her bed, staring out the window with her chin resting in her hands and her elbows resting on the window sill. She didn't even notice us walk in, but the dog that was lying on her bed did, it rolled over and growled at us al before barking loudly and repeatedly.

Ino looked over in surprise and stared at us in shock for a long moment before she stood up "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Sakura laughed but I could tell she was uncomfortable, Naruto was too, I just looked ahead at Ino. She looked different, still skinny but at the same time bigger... "No hello?" Sakura asked

"Hi, now what are you doing here?" Ino scowled, hands on her hips.

"We heard you were sick, so we brought flowers" Naruto grinned

Ino and Naruto looked at one another, they said nothing but I saw the look they shared... I scowled and looked ahead before smirking and saying "Look, Sakura just wanted to see you, if you're not greatful then why don't we just leave"

And here she would come, begging me to stay, jumping and hugging me like she normally would.

"Fine, leave" Ino said and looked at me

I blinked for a moment before scowling at her, since when did she just let me leave like that? Man I really had been gone for a long time if Ino was actually growing up.

"Look, Ino, I know you're upset but we brought flowers" Sakura stepped forward and held out the flowers

Ino's sighed then gave a very stiff smile "Thanks and sorry, but I am not feeling well, so... you know..." she shrugged

"That's OK, why don't we all get some fresh air, maybe go out for a picnic. Team Kakashi and Team Asuma?" Sakura suggested

Ino said nothing but held her tight and stiff smile on her face. The two girls went to put the flowers in a vaise, I could just tell Ino didn't want them but she was forcing herself to be polite. I used this time to talk to Naruto.

"I thought you liked Sakura?" was the first words out of my mouth

"What?" Naruto blinked, burning red in the face

"Don't go playing me, I saw the way you were staring at Ino. You like her"

"... What's it to you?" Naruto scowled, blushing then frowned "_You _don't like her, do you?"

"Don't be stupid!" I said, but I knew it came across too defensive, so Naruto and I found ourselves stuck in a sort of staring contest.

We stayed there for a moment, I am not sure what Naruto was thinking, but I know my own mind was debating or not what to do. I had never actually liked anyone before, I definately did not like Ino! But then that could be because she was just like every other girl, clinging to me and acting annoying! Plus now I knew the truth, there was nothing stopping me from having a normal life...

Just then the door opened and Sakura and Ino were back again. They didn't say much as they walked into the room, Ino sat down on her bed and Sakura sat beside of her. You could tell it was a long time since the girls had spoken to one another. They sat fidgeting awkwardly.

"Look, thanks for the flowers, but I should be going to Shizuka's pet shop soon. I need to help out" Ino said after a while.

"That's OK" Sakura smiled and stood "We'll walk you"

The words, "trying too hard" came to mind with the look Ino had on her face, but she hid it from Sakura and just smiled at her "Thanks"

"Come on then"

We waited for the girls to go first, Naruto and I shared a final look and then we were following from the house. The dog snapped at our ankles a bit on the way down the stairs but then Ino ducked down beside of me and picked her up, holding her as she walked down the stairs. That's when I noticed her hair was shorted, she cut it before but then she had grown it out last time I saw her. Now it was cut again.

While she walked ahead I noted the change of clothes, less revealing and how, unlike Sakura, she didn't keep glancing back at Naruto and I.

I risked a glance at Naruto, he kept looking back and forth from Sakura and Ino, as if he was comparing the two of them. Why would anyone want to compare girls anyway? Beside's, I didn't need to compaire. No matter how much she ran after me, I knew I would never be interested in Sakura. She just had a sort of annoying quality to her whenever she was around me that was really irriaited. I could only just stand having her as a teammate.

Ino used to be like that, but while I was away, she seemed to have changed, in a lot of ways. Both mentally and physically.

I burned red in the face. This was Ino I was talking about! The stupid blond twit that stalked me almost as much as Sakura did! It was OK to agree she had changed but there was no way in Earth that I should be thinking about her body in any way!

Still... At certains points, when she caught the corner of my eye... I just couldn't help it.


	15. Ino Vs Kiba

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

**_Also wanted to sort of apologise. I (personally actually) feel I make some of there things OOC, don't know if you agree or not, but you have to admit, it is really hard making them in character when you are having them do things they wouldn't normally do._**

**_Also, a while back I asked suggestions on other pairings so I will be putting a few of them in now. Sorry if you dislike any of the couples. _**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Walk walked down the street, I had decided to bring Tino with us because she had not been out for a while. I strapped on her leash before we went and decided to keep Sakura busy by giving her the lead so she could giggle and walk her. Sasuke and Natuto walked behind of us in silence. I hoped they would wander off, it was so awkward around them both! But neither moved.

It was awkward around Sasuke because I hardly knew him now, hell I hardly ever knew him since he never opened up to anyone really. Plus all the years I embaressed myself in front of him were finally coming back to haunt me as I realized how stupid I looked! I couldn't help but feel nervous, like Sasuke could see right through my act, but that was impossible. Sasuke knew as much as me as I did him, which was none.

And it was awkward with Naruto because he had seen me in such a vonerable state the other day. He had seen me weak and seen me cry, he was as close to the truth than anyone else in the village! Yet what made it even more dangerous was that he was so far away, he might come to the wrong conclusion and make things worse!

After a while of awkward walking I stopped just outside the shop and Sakura gave me Tino's leash again. She gave a small smile and held her hands behind her back while she spoke.

"Ino, I don't want us to fight again, is there anyway we can go back to normal and be friends again?" Sakura said slowly

I stared at her and blinked, swallowing hard before I shrugged and said "I guess"

"Great!" Sakura beamed, she went to give me a hug but in a flash I took a quick step back. Now she was standing and looking very hurt.

"Sorry... Just... Not there yet" I lied

"Oh, well OK then" Sakura smiled again and waved "We'll come see you again about that picnic"

"Sure" I tried not to grimace and watched as Sakura turned and walked away.

"See ya, Ino" Naruto said cheerfully and waved in the same way as Sakura did, so I waved back, my arm getting stiffer and stiffer. Then Sasuke was in front of me and I blinked at him, hand freezing in the air. He grunted quietly before turning and walking off after the others.

I shook off any weird feelings prickeling my skin and turned around, made my way inside of the pet shop, looking around for Shizuka as I used my key and stepped inside. She was standing behind the counter and must have noticed me outside because she did not look up when the small bell at the top of the door rung when I stepped inside.

"Hi" I said, she looked up and smiled at me, waving. I walked over and stood in front of her. I wanted to say sorry about earlier but at the same time I didn't want to bring it up again. So instead I said "I'm going to Pauline's party. Want to come?"

Shizuka frowned and shook her head, she pointed to me and shook her head again as a sign that she did not want me to go either.

"How come?" I frowned

Shizuka gave a very sly glance and then rubbed her back as if someone had hit her. For a moment I didn't understand then I slowly guessed.

"You don't trust her?" I asked and she nodded seriously "Well there is nothing wrong with her, she is just a bit... older than the rest of us. Nothing to worry about"

Shizuka looked at me with rather cold eyes for a moment before she nodded and looked down at the magazine she was flicking through. She didn't believe me, but I didn't see the problem, and I hadn't had real fun in a long time so there was no way I would miss this party.

Just then the bell went off behind of me, I looked up and blinked as Kiba and Akamaru walked into the shop, he grinned when he saw us and walked over.

"Hay Ino, Shizuka" Kiba said

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" I blinked

"I come here with Akamaru every now and then" he laughed and patted his dogs head "Actually I came for some of that special food he likes,"

Shizuka stood up, beaming at Kiba before turning around and going to the shelf behind of her. She pulled down a medium sized bag of dog food and handed it to me. I rested it on the counter while she got a second one out.

"So, Kiba" I began "What's all this I hear about you and Hinata?"

"None of your business" Kiba scowled

"Aww, don't be like that. I heard a lot of stuff about you two" I snickered and leaned against the counter, arms crossed over my chest.

"Yeah, well I heard a lot of stuff about you being a slut that lost your ability!" Kiba shouted and my insides went cold "So shut ya face"

Just as Shizuka rose her hands, trying to make a sign of peace, my mind went blank. I threw myself at Kiba and began to slap and scratch at his face, gritting my teeth together tightly as I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled hard. I shouted at him to take it back and called him as many names as I could think of at the moment, which turned out to be more than I actually thought I knew.

Suddenly Shizuka's arms were around me and she was pulling on my waist to get me away from him, the animals had gone mad and were shouting at us while Akamaru growled and bit down hard on my ankle when I tried to kick Kiba. Then Akamaru tried to jump up but Kiba grabbed his fur and pulled him back. For a long moment there was a crazy scene where Akamaru barked wildly and tried to pull from Kiba to attack me and I pulled, kicked and slapped at Shizuka behind of me so she could let go and I could attack Kiba!

Finally, Akamaru and I calmed down, I stood, panting heavily, Shizuka had finally let go after I had accidently back handed the side of my face, but she stood close in case she needed to leap and grab me again. While Kiba had managed to calm Akamaru down and was patting his head with one hand while the other was rubbing at his face.

Now I was no longer screaming I could see what I had done. The front of his hair was now sticking out at an odd angle to the rest of his hair, he had a four deep scratch marks on his forehead just above his right eye and a large pink patch on his right left cheek where I had slapped him. He was panting and staring at me with wide eyes, not angry eyes, just confused and shocked wide eyes.

"What the-" Kiba began but Shizuka stepped in between us and gave him a look, silencing him. She turned to look at me, her eyes were the same as Kiba's, confused and shocked.

I glared at her, not because I was angry at her or anything, she was just in the way of my glare I wanted to have on Kiba, and she did hold me back... It was only then did I notice the pain stinging along my leg, I looked down to see it was bleeding from Akamaru's teeth marks, not heavily bleeding but still hurting like hell.

Shizuka blinked and then went to the counter, she came out with a small box with a medical sign on, she pulled out some bandages and went over, getting down on her knees she began to wrap up my leg.

"Aw man, Akamaru, you OK?" Kiba asked, "Looks like you stomped on his foot"

Again, before he could say anything else to me, Shizuka silenced him with a look. I stood, glaring down at Shizuka with my fists clenched, letting her wrap up my leg before she stood up again, she had a new look on her face... It was almost like... Pity?

Angrily, I rose a hand and shoved Shizuka to the side, harder than I meant to. She stumbled back and blinked at me. I ignored her and walked over to the doors, Kiba stiffened, he thought I was going to waste my time to a stupid little rat like him! Instead I pushed passed and ignored Akamaru growling up at me. I was limping because of my leg wound but I was still able to move with more grace than I expected out of the door, slamming it behind of me with as much power I had.

I limped down the street, no idea where I was going, just wanting to get away from Kiba. I felt the urge to cry, to just collapse where I was and howl my heart out but I resisted it and pushed on. At one point I passed Hinata and Shino, on there way to meet Kiba. Hinata stopped and tried to ask what happened to me but I just snapped at her to mind her own business and leave me alone. I probably hurt her feelings but I really did not care at this stage.

After a while my leg was really starting to ache dully with pain, so I found a bench and sat down, pulling my leg up and rubbing my ankle lightly.

"Stupid dog" I mumbled under my breath, rubbing my sore leg.

A few people looked at me but overal no one said anything. It was not strange for a ninja to have an injury and to be sitting down, trying to ease it.

Leaning back I sighed and stared at the sky. I was still so annoyed at Kiba. I know I was teasing him about Hinata but he had no right to go so far as to call me a slut! He had no idea what I had been through! How dare he tease me because of my...

Shivering I stood and began to walk again, I wanted to cry yet again but I held it back and forced my feet to move. My leg was stinging like it was being stung a dozen times by a dozen wasps! Every step I took it seemed to hurt more but I still did not want to stop moving. I could feel and hear myself sobbing but it was sobs without tears.

Just as I turned a corner I walked right into Kakashi, he reached out and grabbed my shoulders, steadying me on my feet.

"Wow, Ino" Sakura stepped out from beside of her "I thought you were working?"

"Stay out of my business!" I snapped but at that point my ankle gave way and I fell right into Sasuke!

Sasuke grabbed me and for a moment I was leaning against him, it was a very short moment but it was enough for my whole body to go defensive. I jumped back, or tried to but Kakashi placed a hand on my back.

"What happened to your leg?" Naruto asked

"Akamaru bit me" I grumbled and burned red, trying to step away from Sasuke

"Why would he do that?" Naruto frowned

"Look, just forget it!" I said "What are you all doing anyway? Shouldn't you be on missions or something?"

"Actually, it got cancelled. We were suppose to be catching this cat but it returned home" Sakura smiled then frowned "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Why don't one of us help get you home?" Naruto suggested

Before I could reply, something really weird happened. Sasuke volenteered.

"I'll take her home" Sakura blinked at him and Naruto frowned. I couldn't see Kakashi's face but I guessed it was the same as mine... Lost.

"Actually, why don't we have Naruto help her. We might need you, Sasuke" Kakashi said, though I had the feeling it was just so they could keep an eye on him.

Naruto stepped beside of me and grabbed my arm, I quickly knocked him away, scowling. I tried to reason that I was not helpless and did not need to be walked home but no one listened to me. Soon Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were all walking off, leaving me and Naruto to stand there watching them go. As soon as they were gone I turned to Naruto and scowled.

"Look, I really don't need anyone to help me home" I said

"I know, but it is just nice to help out" Naruto grinned, "now hold my shoulder while you walk"

I would have argued but I didn't see the point, so I held onto his shoulder and hobbled down the street. Naruto told me, whenever you hurt a leg it was best to stay off it for a while, something he had learned from expierience. It was embarrasing to be taking advice from NARUTO but he wasn't his normal goofy self today so I could handle him.

It was just a few streets away from my house when I sat down on a wall and said I needed a rest. I began to rub my ankle and hiss in pain.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Naruto suggested and I stared at him in shock

"Are you serious?" I demanded

"Come on" suddenly he was beside me, his arm slipping under my kneees, the other slipping around my shoulders and before I could stop him he was lifting me off the ground and carrying me.

I tried to knock and hit him so he would put me down, but I was freaking out so much by being so close to him that my aim was stupidly off, I ended up kicking and slapping the air above me instead, thinking that I was back to when those men were climbing on top of me. Naruto watched me but continued to walk down the street, after a while I realized I was doing no damage so I just tried to curl into a ball and whimpered.

It was then that Naruto finally set me down on the ground and watched as I cringed away from him. I jumped to my seat and backed away from him, my hands clenched into fists above my fast as if in defense.

"Ino... What's wrong?" Naruto blinked

"Nothing" I whimpered, letting my hands drop by my side like pieces of string.

"Don't lie to me, you have been really..." he couldn't come up with the words. Stepping up he reached over brushed some of my hair behind my ear gently.

I took a step back, my hands back in front of my face, shaking my head with my eyes tightly shut to keep tears back "Please, just don't touch me, please just stay away!"

With that, I turned around and began to run. I ignored the sharp pain shooting up my leg every time I put pressure on it even when it felt like any moment it would give way under me and I would fall down to the ground. In the end my leg supported me. I managed to force it to stay upright until I was opening the door to my house and stepping inside. Inoichi was either asleep or out with Hitomi and Makoto because the whole house was silent.

Stumbling upstairs to my room, when I was in my room I walked over to my bed and practically threw myself down, I began to howl and scream into my pillow, of course the sound was muffled but the louder I screamed the more angry I made myself until tears were streaming down my cheeks and soaking my pillow, I howled and sobbed so much that I was just getting myself even more upset than I originally was. I kicked out and accidently knocked my leg against the bed so that it hurt again.

I hated Naruto! Why did he have to chose today of all days to get understanding? I hated Naruto so much!


	16. SasukeIno Moment

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

**_I have started reading the manga. Some sites didn't work for me so I asked my other mate and she showed me bleachexile or something. _**

**_Sorry people, I really got in the writting mood so I got this done and couldn't resist posting it now :D_**

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Over the next few days I spent it avoiding Naruto completely. When I saw him I jumped to the side and hide, even if I was with someone (which was not likely). I prefered to be on my own lately. I made excuses when I came near Sakura and I just plain ignored Shizuka, even when she was walking beside of me or trying to talk to me. She came around mine the next day and dropped off Tino whom I had forgotten at hers. Apparently Tino hid when Kiba and I started to fight.

I let Tino in and then slammed the door in her face. She didn't come back, giving me time to calm down. In the street I ran into Kiba but he ignored me, it was Akamaru who snarled and growled at me in the streets.

Inoichi and Hitomi had not noticed my leg, even when I was limping in front of them. Aparently Makoto was talking better and better each day, even stumbling for a few minutes before he collapsed. They were worried about me when I fainted but now that had passed they had moved back onto the baby. I was invisible in there eyes once again. I wasn't sure whether or not I was pleased about this.

The next time Team Asuma came I was going out with them again. They did notice my leg but I just lied and said I hurt it during training the other day. No one questioned it, and they let me help with training as long as I promised to take it easy and rest as soon as my leg had begun to hurt. Of course I didn't but in the end we rested anyway because we were working so hard that Asuma said he would treat us.

"So, Ino, aren't you working at all today?" Asuma asked as we all sat down at a new resturant.

"Working?" I asked, not looking up from the menu, everything looked lovely

"At the pet shop, Shizuka's" he explained

"No" I said and looked at Shikamaru "So Shikamaru, how are things at home?"

"What?" he blinked, no idea why I was asking him this to change the subject "Um... Fine?"

"That's good. What about you, Choji?" I asked

He was too busy eating to even look up and notice I was talking to him. In the end I rolled my eyes and smiled at Asuma to show him I was fine. Our conversation was rather slow. They asked me how my leg was, I said it was fine. I asked how Kurenai was, he said she was fine.

It was awkward until we finally ordered and our mouths were too full to talk. The food was greasy and sickening, even Choji couldn't eat all of his dinner, and that was saying something. When we were done we all made our way to Tsunade's office, to see if there would be any missions for us or if we could just go home instead.

There were no missions, but on our way back we ran into Team Kakashi. I would have given anything to move on, but since Kakashi and Asuma were friends I had to stand there and wait as they began a conversation.

Naruto began to mumble with Choji, he kept glancing at me but was trying not to. While Shikamaru and Sakura went into something about Akamaru getting his paw wrapped up because of an accident. Part of me wanted to snort and cheer but I settled for the smallest of smirks. Serve that stupid dog right for biting me.

That was when I noticed, Sasuke was watching me.

**Sasuke's POV**

Her leg was still bandaged and she was still limping on it but she seemed a lot better than she was yesterday when we ran into her. She was less shaken, had more colour in her face, her hair had been brushed and tied back properly now and she was able to stand on her own two feet.

When Naruto came back he said he saw Ino to her door and left but gave us no more information. He looked lost in his own thoughts and said nothing to either of us.

I was pretty sure Naruto was growing a crush on Ino... But I didn't care, no matter how much she changed she was still going to be the same annoying Ino I had known. She would also be annoying, grabby and pathetic in my eyes...

So why couldn't I stop looking at her...

"Sure, it'll help build up our strength" Asuma suddenly said looking at his team "We're gonna go train with Kakashi's team today"

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to moan loudly. I hated training with Naruto and Sakura, let alone training with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino too! But I had no choice but to follow along with them. I ended up falling back so Ino and I were side by side, since she was walking behind of everyone as well. Sakura and Naruto both looked back at us but I have a feeling they were satisfied of the lack of contact between us.

When they had both looked ahead again I risked a glance towards Ino. She was staring ahead with her hands behind her back.

"What happened to you?" I whisper quietly so everyone ahead wouldn't hear

"Huh?" she blinked, looking over to me

"Well... You're just so different now... What happened?" I asked

Ino stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. I wasn't sure what she was so shocked about exactly, maybe it was that I was showing an interest, or maybe it was that... possible... I noticed something the others didn't. No. Probably just the part where I was actually being nice to her for once.

"I... Uh... I..." Ino looked down at her feet and shrugged

"Sasuke" Naruto was beside of me "Sakura wants you"

I looked ahead at Sakura, who was walking, looking over her shoulder at us, they must have noticed Ino and I were talking and Sakura would do anything to stop me from talking to anyone. It was so annoying.

**Ino's POV**

Naruto waited until Sakura literally grabbed Sasuke and dragged him ahead. I didn't mind, Sasuke might have been one of the only... No... _the _only person to notice something was wrong with me but he was not nice, he could be quiet emotionless and mean at times, truthfully, if I wanted anyone to talk to it might have been Sakura, but she was too busy with Sasuke now. Possibly Hinata... But we just weren't that close. Maybe...

"How are you feeling?"

Naruto?

I looked up and blinked at him, he was staring at me seriously, with what I could only guess was concern, so I suddenly found myself giving the smallest of smiles. It was more of a grimace probably, but I meant it to be a smile, which was better than before. So I looked at him, gave that tiny smile and a even smaller nodd.

"Yeah, thank you" I nodded "I am better now, actually... I had time to rest"

"Thats good!" he laughed and gave the goofy grin

It was his goofy grin that snapped me back into place. This may be a nice guy to help me out but he would also just be Naruto. Goofy Naruto tht liked Sakura and could hardly take anything seriously.

Scowling I turned and faced forward, walking slightly ahead. I was so stupid at times, Sasuke's curiosity made me get hope and then it mixed in with Naruto's care and I just got confused. I was practically caught of guard and nearly done something really stupid. I couldn't let them get to me so easily! They may act like they care but deep down all they care about was Sakura. No matter how pretty I made myself, Sakura always came first and always got the guys.

Angrily I walked away from Naruto, who had been trying to ask me what was wrong and pushed passed Sakura so hard, that she fell away from Sasuke and into the wall. Sasuke blinked at me and took a step back while Sakura shouted, drawing attention from everyone else. I turned and scowled at her before smirking.

"Oh sorry, you weren't facing me, so you large billboard brow didn't tell me where you were" I smirked

"... What the hell! Push between me and Sasuke again and you'll regret it! Ino pig!" Sakura shouted, I could hear Kakashi sigh and I could practically see Sasuke roll his eyes.

Still scowling I turned and looked at Sasuke, he was staring at us with those stupid, I'm too cool, eyes, hands in his pockets, body half slumped. Admitedly, he had a good body, good facial features and good hair. He was hot, yes, but that was all he was. He was not nice, he was not sensative, he was just a horrible person and I don't know what I ever saw in him.

So I turned back to Sakura and smirked "Have him! You two really do deserve each other!"

I didn't care if I insulted Sasuke in some way, he didn't like me. No one liked me. Everyone liked billboard brow. They always all liked her. I made her and helped her become brave and strong and she turned her back on me. Even then everyone liked her better. The teachers thought she was cute in school and they always said she had brains waiting to come out, hardly noticing me! And now boys were groveling around her! _Well what did I care anyway?_

Storming passed a shocked Shikamaru and Choji began to walk ahead of Asuma and Kakashi too. Suddenly I was no longer walking, I was running, running ahead of everyone and away from them all.

"INO! I thought we were going to train!" Asuma shouted

I stopped running just to look over my shoulder and shout back "I can train on my own! You'll just slow me down!" then I was off again.

I ran until I was at my own personal spot that I trained at every day. No one chased me, they believed I would train, which was good.

That day I worked on my upper body strength mostly. I did one hundred push ups, resting for only a few minutes between each of them, then I did a few sit ups. I was able to do them faster and with less rest than from before. I was pleased and then pushed myself to do more than I normally did, even if it did make my arms ache and get me more tired.

When I was done with that I began to try and work on my speed, I ran through the trees, ducking and dodging all of the trees. I jumped a few logs and streams before I angled my body so it turned around and I began to circle back around until I was heading back for the field again. Then I took only a moments rest before going to one of the thicker trees. I was unable to run to my full strength because of my bad leg but I had been able to move pretty quickly, which made me curious how fast I could run if my leg was well.

Not that I wanted to run, running away was for cowards, and I never planned to do it again. Climbing up I locked my legs around the tree before I crossed my arms over my chest and began to pull my upper body up.

I proved to be no good at these but I forced my body to do it anyway. I don't know how long I was there but the next thing I knew, I let my upper body fall back to do another sit up and Sasuke was leaning against the tree in front of me, watching as if he had been there the whole time.

If I hadn't had such a good grip with my legs I would have surely fallen right off of the tree and onto my head, luckily I managed to reach up and grab the tree, staring at Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" I blinked

"Let's get one thing straight" he said and stepped forward, arms still crossed "Sakura likes me, yes, but I don't like her"

"Why do I care?" I snorted jumping down from the tree, I meant to look cool and collect but my bad leg caused me to stumble into the tree for support.

"Look, I just wanted to make that clear. I didn't appreciate you bringing me into your little Sakura spat" Sasuke said coldly

"Oh I am so sorry" I snapped back "I will be sure to never use your name ever again!"

"I don't know, nor do I care, what happened to you, but it is starting to annoy" Sasuke grumbled, stepping up to me

"At least you finally understand how someones attitude might piss you off! Because you do it to everyone!" I shouted in his face

"Someone sounds jealous" he smirked

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of anyone! Especially not billboard brow! Let her get all the boys! I couldn't care less about you OR Naruto!" I shouted, I could hear my voice was on the verge of tears

"So that's what your upset about? If it helps, neither I or Naruto are interested in Sakura anymore" Sasuke snorted

"How do you know?" I scowled

"Well, Naruto, because I can tell by the way he looks at her, and I think I would know if I liked her"

"Whatever! I don't care about you anymore so-"

He cut me off...

Not by speaking...

Not by touching me...

Not by making a movement in front of my face...

But by kissing me... On the lips... Full force... Sasuke was kissing me!

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke kissed Ino! I couldn't believe my eyes, I had followed Sasuke after training because Kakashi liked us to keep an eye on him whenever he was out and about on his own and I followed him to where Ino was still training. I hid behind a tree and masked myself so neither would know I was here. I watched them argue and then... I watched him kiss her.

A feeling short from my stomach out to the rest of my body. It was the same feeling I used to get when Sakura fawned over Sasuke the way she did, I knew it well. Jealousy.

It was weird being jealous because this time it was Ino, but that didn't make me any less annoyed. I glared at Sasuke, since when did he like Ino!

... Wait... Since when did _I _like Ino?

Shaking my head I hid behind a tree and glared down at my feet, when suddenly I heard a loud slap. I spun around and looked around the tree once more. Sasuke was standing but his head was turned to the left, I couldn't see his face but his body was holding perfectly still. Meanwhile, Ino was standing, one hand holding out as she had just slapped Sasuke, there were tears filling in her eyes and she was shaking. Then she blinked, as if just realizing what she had done.

Moving as if in slow motion Ino pulled her hand up into a fist, in front of her chest, looking down and hiding her eyes from view she stared down at the floor, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ow" Sasuke said, though he didn't look hurt "Why did you slap me?"

"Don't... Don't ever do that again!" Ino shouted, looking up at him, she was crying but she was also glaring angrily.

Sasuke stared at her coolly before he took a step forward, not threatening, he was whispering. I think he was trying to calm her down but Ino still looked nervous and took a step back.

I couldn't just stand back and watch!

Jumping up I ran out and grabbed Sasuke's arm just as he took another step forward. Ino's eyes widened when she saw me and she quickly moved to wipe away her tears.

"Enough, Sasuke!" I demanded

Sasuke blinked at me, then looked at Ino who was staring at us both. He shook my hand away and shrugged

"See ya, Ino"

Turning around he walked away. I probably should have gone after him, but at that moment Ino also spun around and ran away. Looking left and right I quickly made up my mind and chased Ino.

**(AN InoNaru fans do not fear, Naruto gets some next chapter ;))**


	17. Party!

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I expected her to run back to her home or to the town, somewhere we knew, but instead she ran right away from Konoha. Right away from the gates and further down the road, I think she might have kept running if her bad leg had not failed her. Instead she was walking and collapsed right in the dirt, she climbed up onto her knees and began to sit there, crying loudly.

Blinking stupidly I hesitaited before walking over and sitting down beside of her, ignoring the dirt I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She flinched and whimpered as soon as I touched her.

"Leave me alone!" Ino sobbed turning away from me.

"Ino... What's wrong... Is it because of Sasuke?" I asked as kindly as I could but I may have sounded pushy.

"I just... I'm confussed... I don't get... One minute... Sakura... Then- Then... I don't know! I can't handle this right now! Not now! Not now of all times!" Ino howled and threw her face into my chest, she sobbed for more than half an hour, and all I could do was rub her back and tell her it would be OK.

Finally when she had calmed down a bit, I helped her stand up and tried to get her to look at me. But she forced her head down and weakly brushed away tears from her eyes.

"Ino... Do you want me to take you home?" I asked finally

Ino sniffed and shook her head, wiping her eyes again and leaning into me, I didn't know what else to do so I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, she flinched for some reason but didn't push me away.

I felt so useless at the moment. I wished there was something that I could do...

**Ino's POV**

When the tears finally stopped I leaned against Naruto and took a deep breath. Then I shut my eyes for a moment, just so I could feel pure comfort for a longer moment without having to worry, after all it had been so long since I let anyone touch me. Then I let my eyes flicker open and I stood up on my own, running my fingers through my blond hair, it had somehow stayed in place while I was running and hugging Naruto.

I am not sure why I had freaked like that. I guess I was just so confused because of Sasuke's kiss... Imagine, a few years ago then I would be overjoyed and bragging to Sakura about it, but now I was just too confused and lost to. Plus it scared me, he was forceful and frightening like those men. Sasuke never liked me, or anyone, before so why now? And then there was the fact that I was afraid to be touched by people, but I had not only let Sasuke kiss me... I was letting Naruto hold me.

Well maybe it wasn't a bad thing, I needed to get over it soon...

Turning my head I reached up and kissed Naruto. I meant to peck his cheek but he turned his head just as I made contact and we kissed. I didn't have a clue what I had just done, it was like my body had a mind of its own and it took over. Then I was frozen unsure if I should pull back or not.

I think he was more shocked than I was but he did then kiss me back after a moment so I chose not to pull away. My heart was racing and I was shaking slightly. Flashes of that time... But I ignored it, refusing to let my mind focuss on that, I wouldn't let my fears hold me forever. Instead I would focuss on now, and I grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, holding the kiss.

I only let go when I ran out of breath and had to lean back again. I gasped and stood, holding the front of his jumpsuit, staring at him with wide eyes while he blinked at me, lips still slightly puckered but more of shock.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have" I mumbled stepping away and burning red, but I hoped he would say something reasuring.

"Uh..."

I looked up and frowned at him "Yeah?"

"...Uh..." he shook his head, lost for words.

"... You know what... forget it" I sighed and began to walk off, now I felt like an idiot... And I was pissed off because of it... I hated Naruto! "Sorry, it was an accident"

"Wait! Ino!" he called but I ignored him.

I had kissed him thinking he cared, I was just so thick! Why had I done that! Uh! I hated him so much!

Naruto didn't follow me this time, I remembered why I had been trying to hard to avoid him...

Naruto's kiss was different to what I expected it to be. Sasuke's too. Sasuke's was more unexpected and I hadn't time to think about it while it was happening, it made me feel a lot hotter but then Naruto was softer and sweeter. Both of them made my breath stop and gave me butterflies in my stomach. I didn't really know what to make of it...

The next day I stayed inside, claiming I had a stomach bug. It felt like I did, my stomach hurt, it ached and twisted and I wanted to be sick in hopes it would get rid of the pain. I even tried throwing up but the feeling was still twisting and turning in my stomach. I lay on my bed and stared out the window all day, saying nothing to Hitomi when she came to see me or Inoichi when he brought up something for me to eat. I ignored the food, all until Inoichi threatened to sit with me and watch me eat it all because he feared I was going to faint somehow again.

Tino tried to cheer me up, jumping on the bed and rubbing her wet nose against me or soaking my cheek with her wet tongue. In the end I pushed her away and buried my head under my pillow where she couldn't reach me. When I did that she tried to stick her head under my pillow to get to me but soon gave up and just curled up right beside of my stomach and went to sleep, keeping me company. I would have prefered if she left me alone but she was stubborn.

Sakura, Shizuka and Sasuke all visited me. I stayed in my room the whole time but Hitomi let Sakura and Shizuka in. I decided to forgive Shizuka and didn't kick her out but I didn't tell either of them about the kiss. I completely ignored Sakura all together, not intentionally but my mind was a washed with questions and confused. I knew she still liked Sasuke and as much as I would have loved to brag a few years ago, today I wished more than anything that Sasuke would kiss Sakura and I could forget my own kiss.

Then it was Sasuke himself. Inoichi and Hitomi had gone out so I was left to answer the door, especially when whoever it was repeatedly knocked on the door loudly until I did. It was a quick conversation. He asked how I was and I told him to leave me alone. I shut the door and leaned against it, trying not to cry as he called through.

"Fine, I'll go" he finally shrugged "See ya later"

I remained on the floor, leaning against the door, staring into space...

The next day Pauline came around again dressed up. Her silk back hair had been curled and then done up in a tight bun with a few strands falling down either side of her face, she was wearing a silk blood red dress. I blinked at her and she smirked.

"Forgot about my party, again"

"Sorry" I blushed and mumbled "Look, I don't think I can go"

"Why not?" her face dropped, I wasn't sure why she wanted me to come so badly, we barely spoke to one another before

"I just... Don't have anything to wear" I mumbled

"Oh don't worry about that, I have the perfect dress you could wear!" Pauline grinned "Look, this party will be fun! Helps relieve stress from the life of a ninja! I will come back in about an hour or two with the dress, then we'll go, OK bye!"

She barely gave me chance to breath. I blinked and sighed, trudging back up to my room before throwing myself back down on my bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Tino.

Maybe it would help with my stress, couldn't hurt to ask...

But that night as I walked down just a few minutes before Pauline was coming I found Inoichi and Hitomi both getting dressed up in a suit and dress ready to go out tonight.

"Ino, you're babysitting Makoto, right?" Inoichi said

I know he asked, but it felt more like a demand and it made me really annoyed.

"No. I am going to a party tonight" I snapped angrily making them both freeze where they were and look around back at me.

"What are you talking about?" Inoichi scowled

"I have plans to go out to a party tonight" I said "You should have asked sooner"

"Asked sooner? Ino we have had these plans for months now" I had no idea what plans he was talking about but I didn't care, I realized I needed this party!

"Sorry but no" I crossed my arms stubbornly

"Ino, you're babysitting, I don't want you going off to a party" Inoichi scowled

"You can't just use me for you convenience!" I shrieked

"Calm down" Hitomi began

"No!" I snapped and turned away "I refuse and you can't make me"

And before either of them could say anything else I ran from the house. I ran down the street, not actually sure where I was going until I saw Pauline, just walking down the street with a bag hanging onto her elbow. She stopped and blinked when she saw me and I quickly ran in front of her, breathing heavily but otherwise fine.

"Sorry, I had to get out of the house, can I change at yours?" I asked

"That's fine, come on" Pauline turned back around again and we marched down the street, I was determined to have fun tonight, then that could make up for the punishment I would surely get later.

Her home was bigger than I thought it would be, when she walked in I saw half a dozen people were already there, drinking and laughing or dancing to music. I followed Pauline through the people and up the large stairs cause, then she directed me down an even longer corridor, there were lots of matresses laid out and although I guessed, I did not ask about them.

Then finally, Pauline escourted me into her bedroom, she handed me the bag and winked "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs"

Then she turned around and disapeared, leaving me alone in her fabulously large room. I sighed before setting the back out and pulling out the dress. It was a golden yellow colour, rather plain until you reached the skirt of the dress, then it turned straight but crinkled with small diamond beads running down one side that was a slight darker yellow to the rest of the dress in the shape of a triangle, it had straps over the shoulders and a zipper up the back, there was a matching pair of yellow shoes in the bag as well as some make up.

Hesitaiting I stripped down and pulled the dress on, as well as the tights and shoes, then I added some lip gloss and eyeshadow but left the rest, I left the bag on the side and walked over to the door.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs I spotted Pauline, standing with a few friends holding two drinks. I tried to draw as little attention as possible to me and hurried down the stairs, the dress proved much shorter than I thought it was and only just passed my knees, there was also the smallest of diamond hearts on the side just above the skirt of the dress, it was soft and silky and I felt more comfortable in it than I expected to be.

It had been so long since I had dressed up as a girl, I forgot how much I missed it. Feeling the cool air on my arms and my legs, just knowing that I might look pretty, that I might get someone's attention tonight. I always dressed like that because I liked the idea that someones eyes might just happen to be stuck on me for a while, it made me feel good about my body... But ever since that time I was afraid of people seeing my body, as if they could see what happened to me and they were judging me. Stupid but I couldn't help it.

"Hay, Ino, I got you a drink" Pauline offered

"Thanks, what is it?" I asked quickly

"Drink and find out" Pauline and her friends all laughed, I grinned along with and took a small sip, definately alcohol.

I tried not to drink too much but I had small sips of it every now and then to keep my mouth wet. I followed Pauline around like most of the other girls, and soon it was growing later and later, the sun had set and it was dark out, the house was practically full of teenagers. I hardly knew half of them, and the rest I had seen but never spoken to. There was no one I actually socialized here, I pointed this out to Pauline who grinned at me.

"That is because you are the only cool ninja out there really" I grinned back at her, feeling proud she had called me cool.

Just then, the group I was following entered a larger room where the steroe was playing at full blast. I was almost defened but it was not too bad, it gave me a chance to set my drink out like the others, otherwise it would have been knocked out of our hands by the crazy dancers. Pauline and I stood back while her friends danced, I just didn't want to but Pauline was obviously waiting for a cute enough guy to ask her.

Then a boy walked over and smiled coolly "Hay Pauline, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Ino. Ino this is my brother, Paul" Pauline explained

"... Paul and Pauline?" I blinked

"Don't ask" Paul laughed and held out his hand "Want to dance?"

"Uh I dunno" I began but Pauline shoved me forward.

"She'd love to!"

Paul pulled me onto the dance floor and I tried not to make a complete fool out of myself. I was still nervous around boys, especially whenever I thought back to Sasuke and my kiss, or Naruto and my kiss. But I tried to put it passed me and soon found myself actually enjoying Paul's company a lot. He made a few jokes in between songs that made me laughed and even offered to get me some non alcohol drinks after her heard I didn't want to go home drunk.

Then after a while of dancing and getting hot I was stumbling, so Paul told Pauline he would take me upstairs somewhere quiet.

"Probably just a head ache" he called over the music

"Yeah, OK" she was paying more attention to a boy than us so we pushed passed her and out the room

I felt like I should speak but the music was so loud that I knew there was no point. He led me up the stairs, supporting me when I nearly fell. Then he led me down the corridor, passed Pauline's room and to one three doors down. It looked like it must be his room.

"Here, sit on my bed for a moment" he helped me sit down and I leaned over, taking a few deep breaths and shutting my eyes for a long moment, then I heard a strange clicking noise.

Looking up I saw Paul lock his bedroom door before he walked over over to me and rested his hand on my forehead, his face was a little close for comfort.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered

"Fine" I said, trying to edge around him "I probably want fresh air, come to think of it"

"No. I think it would be better if you stayed here" he gripped my wrist and held me down "Do you still feel hot?" he leaned closer and I automatically leaned back

"No, get off!" I snapped

"They wont be able to hear you over the music" he leaned in to kiss me but I rose my foot and kicked him hard in the stomach.

I jumped up and ran passed but my legs tripped and failed me so I went face first into the door and slipped down to the ground, clutching my nose and trying to stand. Everything was slipping back and forth, blurry one moment then normal the next, blacking out and normal again, my legs wouldn't support me an dmy arms suddenly felt really heavy.

"That's better, now hold still" Paul snickered and walked over, he went to grab me but I rose my fist and slapped him, it wasn't very hard but it was enough to make him stumble back.

Then I turned my head and began to scream out the door for help. But no one would hear me, as he said the music downstairs had been turned up, the only person that could hear me would be someone pressing there ear to the door and listening for a cry of help. And no one would be listening for that.

Paul came back again, this time grabbing my wrist in one hand and wrapped his arm around my knee, he picked me up and carried me to the bed dropping me down so high I bounced slightly. I squinted, it was getting harder and harder to see. But I felt his hand reach down and snap my left strap, ripping the dress and revealing my bra, I tried to kick out again but my legs wouldn't lift up, my arms were even heavier and my voice was barely above a whisper now.

"No" I mumbled "Help"

"No one will hear you, darling" he grinned horrible and leaned down over me just as I blacked out.


	18. Hero

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew there was something wrong when I saw Ino and Pauline walking together. I was on my way to meet up with Team Kakashi but I had a bad feeling, it was even worse when I saw Ino go into the house with a dozen other people going in as well. I knew I would get in a lot of trouble, but I ignored the fact I needed to see the others and made my way over to the house.

I didn't go inside, just jumped up into one of the trees and used my sharingan to see through the building and into the house.

Most boring few hours of my life, at one point Sakura passed, calling for me. If it had been anyone else I might have jumped down and revealed what I was doing but Sakura was really annoying me lately, so instead I tucked away and hid even deeper until she passed. Then I looked back at the house, just about ready to go and find Kakashi when I noticed a boy Ino had been dancing with drop what looked like a pill into one of the drinks.

At first I thought it might have been for him, a head ache pill or something for a disease he might have. That was until I saw him give the drink to Ino and watch carefully as she drained it.

Tensing slightly I scowled and leaned forward in my seat, concentrating purely on Ino now. Just as I expected, a few moments later Ino began to stagger, she yawned and rubbed her eyes, gripping her head a few times and blinking as if to wake herself up. Through out all of this, the boy watched her closely, a small smile playing on his lips whenever he saw her stagger. I looked up at that girl Ino was with, but she was laughing and pointing Ino out to one of her friends who also laughed.

Ino was set up.

Jumping down I ran around the building to the front door. There was such a crowd of teenagers, half of them drunk, that I had to push through them, throwing a few to the ground in order to get to the door. Finally when I was inside I ran to the larger room but Ino and that boy was gone, so I turned on the girl that had been laughing at Ino earlier.

"Where's Ino?" I shouted, loud enough for her to hear

"How am I suppose to know?" she said coolly

Grabbing the front of her dress I slammed her against the wall and pinned her there before repeating my question, the must had stopped and all eyes were on me. A hundred odd men in the room and not one of them stepped forward to help this girl, none of her friends even said a word.

"She went upstairs, to get laid or something, not my fault she's a whore!" the girl shouted and struggled "Now let me go!"

I dropped her on the ground before spinning around and running to the stairs, I darted up them, moving swiftly before I looked down each end of the corridor. No idea which room they were in. I went to use my sharingan when I heard Ino calling out, her voice was getting quieter and quieter with every call and by the time I made it to the door there was silence, they had put the music back on only louder than before so when I thumped on the door no one heard me.

Stepping back, I was tempted to burn the door down but resisted, and just lifted my foot, kicking it in the old fashion way.

Inside, Ino was lying on the bed, the top part of her dress ripped open, the guy leaning over her looked up sharply and his eyes widened.

"Get off her... NOW!" I shouted and stepped forward.

He leapt back and pressed himself to the wall, terrified. When I was beside Ino I checked to make sure she was OK. Unconsious but fine, still breathing normally, she might as well be asleep. I looked up at the guy. I wanted to tear him apart right now!

But first I had to get Ino out of here.

Slipping an arm behind her shoulders and another under he knees I lifted her up and propped her against my shoulder. Then I turned and walked passed the guy, making sure to snarl at him threateningly so that he jumped and almost fell over himself.

Then I walked out of the door and down the corridor. Just as I reached the stairs someone shouted.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET THE SLUTTY ASSES CLOTHES!" I turned just in time to catch a bag, inside had Ino's shirt, bottoms, shoes and head band.

Scowling up at the girl I gave a sarcastic smile "Thanks, but don't worry. I will be back"

Then, before they could shout anything else, I jumped down the stairs and walked out the door, using my feet to kick back any annoying drunks. Most of them ran out the way before I could kick them but a few actually ran in front of me, laughing and waving a drink in front of my face until I kicked them across the street.

Then I pushed on. Ino's parents might not like seeing her in this state, I should probably take her to mine, there she could sleep off whatever he gave her and then go home perky as normal the next morning. I assumed Ino was turning back to her normal self, otherwise she wouldn't have gone to that party, she wouldn't have dressed up like this and she wouldn't have been stupid enough to trust that guy and drink whatever he gave her without even checking it first! Whenever you go to a party, even if you know the person, you always check the drinks! Nine times out of ten they will be spiked.

I had been moved into a hotel after my home was re-sold, but when I told them I planned on staying they rented me a apartment, it near Naruto's but it had a back door I could sneak out of if I wanted to avoid him. I know they had to keep an eye on me, make sure I didn't betray them. But it was starting to annoy having Sakura and Naruto stalk me wherever I go, and now... Sakura has a reason to do it.

By the lights I assumed Naruto was out (probably looking for me like Sakura). So I didn't bother sneaking around, I stepped inside and climbed the stairs up to my door.

It was akward trying to hold Ino and unlock my door at the same time, but I managed to shift her over into one arm and cradle her like that while my other hand fished out my key. When the door was open I carried her normally and stepped inside, shutting it behind me, using my foot to kick it closed, not caring if I woke anyone else up.

My room was plain, I had no real belongings in it, so I passed the small room that was suppose to be my living room (but at the moment held only a short red sofa) and the area that was suppose to be my kitchen (the fridge, cooker and sink all came with the apartment but I hardly use any of it, normally getting take out or eating stuff I laid out on the side from earlier) and into my bedroom (though it only had a very small old bed that creaked whenever I sat on it and a very dusty wardrobe that I had yet to fill apart from the odd one or two clothes, Sakura kept offering to take me shopping but I wanted to go on my own so I kept making up excuses as to why I couldn't).

Lying Ino down carefully on the bed, I moved her body so she was comfortable before stepping back.

OK, admittedly, she really did look beautiful. Her hair was lying gently beside of her head, the part over her face had fallen slight to beside her ear rather than on her face, she did have a nice body and a sort of... delicate face... (I tried my hardest to keep my eyes on her face). Then remembered that the top part of her dress was still ripped, so I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over, covering her body. She mumbled and her head rolled but then she fell still again.

"Uh" I moaned "I have no idea when you'll wake"

Sighing, I walked over to the window and stuck my head out, looking for someone who could pass on a message, just then I noticed Kiba. "Hay! Kiba!"

He blinked and looked up at me and snapped glaring "What do you want?" we didn't get on very well

"I need you to find Naruto, or Sakura or Kakashi. Tell them I can't make it, I'll explain later on when I see them" with that I leaned back and shut the window before he could ask why.

Then I walked back over to Ino and sat down on the bed beside of her, watching her sleep. It took a lot longer than I hoped, I got something to eat and drink before I sat back on the floor and went through books I had, sorting them of what I wanted to keep and what I would get rid of and she still did not wake. After a moment I had my suspicions and went over to the kitchen, I filled a small glass with plain tap water before walking back over to Ino again.

Dipping my fingers into the glass I leaned over and flicked the water onto her face... Nothing.

Setting the glass down I looked at my clock hanging on the wall. I would give her another hour or so, if she still did not wake up then I would have to take her down to the hopsital and have her checked over.

Fifteen minutes before I planned to take her she woke up. I was just getting ready to take her when she moaned and rolled over, eyes blinking open slowly.

"Hay, you OK?" I asked, kneeling beside of her

"Where am I?" Ino moaned, she pushed herself up but fell back again when her body failed to support her

"Hang on, you should be able to move soon" I said

"Where am I?" Ino repeated

"My house" I explained "I stopped that guy from doing anything and brought you here"

"You... Stopped him?" Ino stared at me

"Yeah" I shrugged and leaned over, resting a hand on her forehead to check her temperature "How do you feel? Think you need a trip to the hospital?"

"No" Ino sat up slowly and rubbed her head "I'm fine"

"Sure?" I pressed

"Yes" Ino swung her legs around and stood up slowly, she then frowned down at herself as the upper part of her dress slipped down, revealing half of her bra. For a moment she stood there, still, staring down at the herself as if she wasn't sure what she was seeing, then slowly I watched her face turn a bright red and her eyes widened as her lips tightened up.

Then I narrowly avoided her golden high heel shoe as she threw it at me!

"What the hell?" I snapped angrily

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ino screamed, turning her back on me and covering her bra with her arms, burning red in the face "LET ME GET CHANGED!"

Blinking, I gave a small smirk and turned around, I walked from the room and shut the door behind of me. I waiting outside for no more than ten minutes before it was opened and Ino stepped out, she was wearing her purple ankle length trousers and tight purple top again but they were very crinkled and I could tell by the way she walked they were uncomfortable.

"Look... You really look stuffed... It might not be very good, but I could lend you one of my old tops" I shrugged looking away like it was no big deal "Just until you get home and change"

"Uh" she blushed "No thanks"

"Come on" I sighed walking back into the room "Just till you get home, plus I don't wear it anymore"

Ino stared after me until I returned, holding out my top, it was like the one I wore when I was young only it was slightly bigger, a darker blue with the same Uchiha symbol on the back. I didn't tell Ino it had actually belonged to Itachi in case she turned it down. So I waited until she looked at me before raising an eyebrow. She sighed and took the shirt going back into my room and shutting the door.

Seconds later she came back out again, her breasts filled up most of the shirt but it was still very baggy on her. She smiled at me, the trousers looked tight and uncomfortable too but they were not as bad as the first and I didn't have any trousers that would stay up on her slim waist without a belt, and I only had one belt that I needed for myself.

"Thanks" Ino mumbled and half bowed to me

"It's just a shirt" I shrugged, uncomfortable

"Not just the shirt... For saving me..." Ino mumbled, head low "I... Um... Was pretty stupid I know... And you saved me so I shouldn't be asking for anything I know but... I was wondering if you would mind keeping this between us two? That jerk will probably tell his friends and everything but I doubt it will go too far otherwise he will aslo get into trouble so... Could we keep it our little secret?"

She looked up at me and brushed some hair from her face before giving a small smile and pressing her finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

"Please?"

I stared at her before smiling and giving a small laugh "Sure, I'll keep quiet" that would just make things all the better when I go back and teach that kid a lesson.

"Thank you!" Ino laughed and smiled at me then blinked "Oh, but I was wondering, how did you know what he was doing in the first place? I mean, where you invited to the party or were you just passing and heard something or what?"

I stared at her for a moment before saying "I was passing whenI heard your friend laughing about it, she set you up you know"

"She what?" Ino blinked and scowled angrily "That bitch!"

"Don't worry about her" I shrugged, I plan to get her back as well as the boy "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Uh" she blushed "No, it is fine. I promise. Nothing happened so I can get home"

"If you're sure?" I said slowly

Ino gave a small and reather cheerful laugh that made me grin slightly, but I quickly whipped the smile away "Sasuke I know you have been gone a while, but I have grown up. I am a big girl now. In fact I have grown up a lot, so there is no need to worry."

"Who said I was worrying" I mumbled but she didn't hear me

"After all, like I keep saying. Nothing happened."

It was then that I realized she was practically asking me. She was scared and nervous, acting cool and calm was just an act and she was basically asking for reasurance.

"Ino. I stopped him. You're fine. He barely got further than ripping your dress" I nodded

"It isn't actually mine, Pauline, that girl gave it to me" Ino explained looking back into the room, the dress was shoved back into the, which was then shoved back into a corner.

"Oh, leave it here. I'll deal with it" I nodded

"Thanks again"

"Don't worry... I am heading passed your house, might as well walk with you" I shrugged

"Um, you really don't have to" Ino rose her hands as if in defence and nodded at me

"Don't worry about it" I shrugged

We walked down from my apartment and down the street, Ino kept blushing whenever anyone stared at her. I wasn't sure if it was because of me, my shirt or if she was just in shock from what happened and was afraid of everyone. I couldn't be sure how her mind was working at the moment so I tried not to jump to any conclusions.

Our walk was silent, I didn't want to speak and (if Ino did) she didn't know what to say. Who could blame her, I don't think I have ever so much as looked at her properly, let alone smiled or offered to walk her home. I didn't like her or anything! At least I didn't think I did. But anyway, even if I didn't like her that doesn't mean that I don't think she is OK now. Better than she was before.

Just then we were stepping up to the gate that led into Ino's home. She stopped and turned to me, opened her mouth then changed her mind.

"When do you want your shirt back?" Ino asked

"Whenever" I shrugged and turned away, giving her a backward wave "See ya around, Ino, try to get some rest"

"I will. Thanks again, Sasuke!" Ino called to me.


	19. Plans To Leave

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**I have been getting more fans of Sasuke reviewing so sorry if I centre around Sasuke more than Naruto.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

When I was inside I looked around but Inoichi and Hitomi were no where to be found. I went straight upstairs and changed back into my skirt, it was the first things my hands could grab. I debate changing my shirt, but instead I just pulled on a jacket over Sasuke's shirt. I know it was silly, it was warm and cosy. Then when I was dressed I went back downstairs to the front door.

Outside I looked around before making my way down the street towards Shikamaru's. He lived near mine and so maybe he knew where they were.

When I knocked on the door his mother answered, holding Makoto on her hip, she stared at me with wide eyes for a moment before shock turned into anger.

"Ino Yamanaka where on Earth have you been?" she snapped

"Uh... Excuse me?" I blinked

"Your parents have been out all night looking for you!" she shouted in my face "Who do you think you are running off like that!"

"I am sorry" I said, trying to keep my own anger at bay "But if you told me where they were I could go find them"

"Well I would young missy but I do not know where they are!" she snapped

Angrily I glared at her and done something that was no doubt stupid. I reached up and snatched Makoto from her arms, then I spun back around and ran away from the house, clutching my baby brother to my chest while I ran. I don't know why I did it, mostly because I wanted to annoy her for shouting at me like that but also because I didn't want to have to go back for him and deal with her again.

There was no point going home, so I made my way down to the town and tried to look for them with Makoto sitting on my hips. He seemed pretty OK, just moaning a little when I snatched and him but he didn't cry or struggle against me, if anything he curled up against my shoulder, one hand gripping the hood of my jacket the other placed in his mouth as he sucked on his fingers while we walked. Staring off at everything we passed that interested him.

My legs ached, I had slept longer than needed to so the drug I was given was not effected me any longer but I was still growing an almost weak feeling for walking for so long.

While walking I passed a building and froze on the spot. It was Pauline's home. Only had been burned down to the ground, Pauline and her brother Paul were both being surrounded by medical nin, they looked hurt but nothing too life threatening. It was justice but at the same time it was too much of a coincidence.

Sasuke would never... He wouldn't... Would he?

That night I waited at home in the main room, sitting there for hours, waiting for my parents and trying to think at the same time. I looked after Makoto to keep myself busy but after he fell asleep in my arms I had nothing else to do.

Sauske wouldn't have done that to Pauline and her brother, I know he wouldn't. He doesn't care about me enough to... But then... I looked down at the shirt he had leant me... He saved my life.

Just then the door opened and slammed against the wall, I flinched and looked up as Inoichi ran into the room, followed by Hitomi. They snatched Makoto from me and held him close as if I had threatened to harm him or something, then when were done clutching and sobbing over him, Inoichi turned on me.

"Where... Have... You... Been?" he snarled, barely containing his anger

I was tempted to tell him the truth, maybe if he knew I was nearly attacked he would go easy on me. But then I changed my mind, it would just cause him even more pain if he knew, and I didn't want to make my families life any more of a burden than it already was. So in the end I justs tood there with my mouth hanging open slightly but no sound coming out.

"Whose shirt is that?" Hitomi frowned at me

"Uh" I looked down at Sasuke's shirt and blushed "Um..."

"What has gotten into you Ino? I mean you are just... You're acting stupid!" Inoichi snapped

"I am not" I said, hurt then quickly lied "I just ran into trouble at the party and left, I was upset that I got into an argument and stayed at a friends to work off my anger."

"What were you doing going to that party in the first place?" Makoto woke and began to cry loudly.

"Inoichi" Hitomi whispered "Let's just get Makoto to bed, then I'll pop around Mrs Nara's and let her know we have him, deal with her later" she shot me a look

"Fine" he grumbled "Ino, for now, go to your room"

I wanted to go out and find Sasuke, I wanted to be sure he was not the one that burned down there house! But I didn't want Inoichi to be any more mad at me, so I stood and went up to my room without a fight.

Later that evening Inoichi came up to punish me. I was grounded, again, and I had to spend more than half of my normal time training, looking after my brother or working at the shop. He gave me no room to argue and even threatened to keep me from going on ninja missions if my attitude kept up. He said they would simple find someone else to go on the mission.

Then he left and slammed the door behind of him.

That night I waited until I was sure everyone was asleep before I stood up and went back down stairs, I had changed back into my usual skirt and shirt only I pulled Sasuke's warm shirt on over the top because it was so warm and soft. Then at the bottom I sat down and stared out the window. I had known things would be hard for me ever since I was... Touched... But I had not know they were that hard.

There had to be a better way... Not nessissarily the final way that many people took but if I could just... leave Konoha behind.

I need something that would help me make up my mind.

Standing I went to the door and slipped out, gently shutting the door. Then I was running as fast as I could towards Sakura's, then I would go to Naruto and Sasuke's.

I reached Sakura's home quicker than I thought I would. I knocked on her door loudly and stood there, waiting until her mother answered. Not very happy.

"What on Earth!" she snapped, hissing to keep her voice quiet.

"Please, I need to see Sakura, is it important" I begged

"It is bloody midnight! She's asleep!"

"Please" and I heard the tears gather "Please wake her, it is very important! I have to see her!"

"... Fine, but please make it quick" she gave me a rather symapthetic look before turning around, I brushed away a few tears and sniffed.

Then Sakura appeared in the doorway, it took her a while, her hair was a mess, her eyes were half closed and she was mumbling as she stepped up and used the door for support. She was wearing a pink soft night gown on over her night wear. Then suddenly her eyes snapped open and she was staring at me like I was a whole new person.

"Are you wearing Sasuke's shirt?" Sakura scowled and anger filled her features

Looking down I blushed to realize I was "Yes, but I didn't steal it, he gave it to me the other day when I was at his house and-"

"So you come here and wake me up in the middle of the night to show off!" Sakura shouted and angrily stepped back before I could say another word "This isn't over! Ino-pig!"

Then the door was shut in my face, I took only a moment to scream "Billboard brow!" at the top of my lungs before spinning around and running.

It didn't take me long before I was passing Shizuka's home, I tried to knock on the door but I recieved no reply, either she was out at night or she was so fast asleep she couldn't hear me, mind you she was probably used to a lot of noise thanks to all the animals. I couldn't wait for her! Apologising to her house I turned and began to move down the dark again, no doubt Sakura's mum would contact mine, I just had to hope that neither Inoichi or Hitomi would answer the phone.

After a while I came to a stop outside Sasuke's flat, I walked all the way to the top of the stairs before I began to knock on the door like there was no tomorrow. I got quite a few swearing messages from above and bellow but my loud banging also allowed Sasuke to answer quickly, he threw the door open and glared at me then blinked when he saw it was me. He was still dressed in his day clothes but they were slightly ruffled.

"Sasuke!" I gasped "I need to know! Did you burn down Pauline's home? And if so why? Do you care about me? If so please tell me now!"

Sasuke blinked at me as I stood there, holding my hands together in front of my mouth, panting heavily and shivering in his shirt.

Then suddenly he scowled down at her. And shrugged "Maybe, maybe not"

"Don't play with me! You are confusing me! You kiss me and treat me so nice but you never did before, I just want to know if you like me or not!" I snapped angrily and grabbed his arm.

Then he shook his arm fiercely and snarled "What makes you think I would want _you_?"

Staring at him, I felt my chest tighten and I couldn't breath. Then he turned and closed the door in my face just like Sakura had. For a moment I stood, shivering, arms around me, then I reached down and pulled my shirt off over my head, I stared down at it and shut my eyes tightly before lying it down gently at the bottom of his door and stumbling back down the stairs to the bottom and out of the building. It was even colder now without his shirt but the less I remembered him the better.

I looked up and stared at Naruto's door. Did I really want to be hurt again?

I had to try...

Turning, I pushed my aching legs up the stairs and towards the his door before knocking. I knocked softer than before but then when he didn't come I forced my hand to knock even harder and repeatedly like before. This time I had no complaints, either deep sleepers or too lazy to shout through there windows at me. My guess was on the second one.

Finally the door swung open and Naruto was there, in his PJ's with his hat hanging on his head falling over his tired looking eyes. He blinked a few times but still could not get focussed at first, then he finally blinked at me.

"Ino? Do you know what time it is? What are you doing here?" His words were slurred but I understood them.

"Naruto... I kissed you... And you act really nice to me a lot" I blurted, eyes shut so I couldn't see his shocked or embaressed face (or angry if he was annoyed with me) and I wouldn't chicken out "So I have to know if it means anything! Tell me if it does now! I don't want to be confused any longer so just tell me right now whether you like me or not!"

"Uh... Ino... This is something... Someone should think of... And I am half a sleep" he mumbled, backing up

"I need an answer now!" I shouted angrily and glared at him, willing myself not to cry.

"I'm sorry" Naruto mumbled "I... I just need... Time to think... You need to think too. So go back home. And sleep"

"Oh forget it!"

I turned and walked back down the steps, deeper into the night, I felt so hollow right now. Two guys... Two amazing guys... I thought they might very well like me and I made a fool of myself for both of them... Now they probably think I am stupid and Sakura thinks I am doing something with Sasuke so she hates me all over again and I can't even talk to Shizuka about it.

Sniffing, I looked up at the sky, then moon and the stars were lighting up the town and I could just make out the dark clouds drifting around. It was cloudy but there was no real sign of rain. And for once I wanted it to rain, I wanted to wash away all the horrible feelings and the only way I could do was that was a nice ice cold shower that was basically freeze me right down to the bone.

Looking up I saw a figure, a dark large male figure. My heart froze and I suddenly felt weaker than before, I dropped down to my knees as he stepped closer, eyes wide with fear when he spoke.

"Hay, you OK? Come on, talk to me" It wasn't him, it was a ninja I had seen working with Asuma.

"Yeah" I said quickly standing "Just cold"

Then I stood and ran before he could notice me and mention to Asuma about me. I ran the whole way home, taking quick short cuts but at the same time avoiding trees and darker areas. I had not realized how much the dark scared me until now.

I ran so fast I jumped back into my home and slammed the door. Then I stared at the stairs, expecting someone to come down but no one did.

Breathing heavily I made up my mind...

**Inoichi's POV**

Hitomi and I were downstairs eating breakfast, she was taking turns, eating toast then quickly giving Makoto a spoon full of his own breakfast. I leaned back and stirred my soup slowly.

Then the door opened and Ino stepped in, she was dressed as normal again only there was a brown back pack sitting on her shoulders and two suit cases behind of her in the doorway, she didn't look at either of us, but stood in the doorway, holding her bag and breathing heavily.

"Where do you think you are going?" I scowled and set my spoon down, crossing my arms "You're grounded remember?"

"I am, and I will be, but..." Ino took a deep breath, she was shaking

"What is it?" I frowned, standing up and walking over to her "Ino? What's wrong?"

"Mum's coming" Ino said suddenly

"Mum?" I frowned and looked at Hitomi who had paled and her eyes widened, she clutched Makoto when I got what she meant "You mean your mother... Your birth mother?"

"Yes. She's coming" Ino said

"Why?"

"... I asked her to" Ino whispered, she was shaking uncontrollable. Blinking I got down onto one knee and grabbed Ino's elbows, she flinched like I hit her and I took a sharp breath.

"Ino... I am not going to hurt you. You know that. It will be OK. Just tell me, why did you ask her?" I whispered softly

"Because" she whispered, still shaking horrible. I pulled her along and sat her down on a chair in case she collapsed, she swallowed hard and said quickly "Because I am going to stay with her from now on."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped then scowled "If this is about being grounded then-"

"No! Dad no. I already explained that I would be grounded at mums too it's just..." she had tears dribbeling down her cheeks and sniffed before shivering and continuing "I need to go. I can't stay here anymore. Please understand!"

"Ino listen to me. Whatever is wrong we can fix it!" I begged, if we took this to court or some kind of legal affair I knew I would lose. Ino's mother actually had every right to see Ino, especially if Ino wanted to see her mum, my only hope of keeping my daughter would be if I convinced Ino to change her mind.

"No. Dad. We can't. It is too hard. Too complicated. I can't deal. I have to go away. At least for a while" Hitomi picked Makoto up and left, leaving me to talk to Ino on my own.

"Ino. Listen to me, I am sorry I have been so hard on you. OK you are under stress I understand you don't have to be grounded anymore" I pressed

"Dad please, I just have to go, please leave it. It is too hard" Ino began to sob loudly and stared down at her lap as I clung to her hands

And without warning, the doorbell sounded... Ino and I both froze on the spot.


	20. New Home

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**Again! Sorry! I was in such a writting mood I wrote loads by accident so the next chapter is already done! Please read and review, and dont worry everything will turn out OK soon!**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I held my breath when I heard the doorbell and froze, no more sobs escaping. I looked up and let my eyes fall on Inoichi's face. He was staring at the door that led to the main door, all his features frozen, face paled and lips tightening so small that I almost could not see them. Then he turned and looked at me so I quickly dropped my gaze.

I felt so guilty. I hated doing this to him! I knew he felt I was leaving because of him but this had nothing to do with him! It was just something I couldn't tell no matter how much I wanted to explain to him. Now he was going to hate me but there was nothing I could do about it without causing him even more pain with the awful truth.

Slowly, Inoichi stood up and turned walking towards the door, I jumped to my feet and followed him, despite them shaking and feeling like two thing strings under my weight. I went over to the main room where Hitomi was waiting with Makoto on her waist. She was quickly looking back and forth from the door to Inoichi with shock and confused, she had no idea what to do.

"Don't worry" Inoichi gave a small smile before he went to the door he opened it and was practically thrown back when my mother stormed into the room.

"Where is my baby?" she smiled, only it wasn't a mother like smile, it was more of a supermodel smile.

My mother, Yuiko Yamanaka, I wasn't sure if she changed her name since leaving Inoichi. She had thick red lips, the kind that were fat and chubby, the kind women paid to have done, with chalk white pale skin and pinkish red eyes under a set of thin eyebrows. Her hair was grown all the way down to the back of her ankles, hanging lose, it was such a bright blond it almost looked white like her skin with a short fringe over her forehead. Today was she was wearing a black elbow length shirt with jewels around the collar that made her skin even more pale! With a pair of dark purple ankle length trousers and sandals.

A reason I had always wanted to be so pretty before, was truthfully I alwasy felt hideous around when I saw my mothers picture. She was so pretty, she was mentally abusing me about my looks without even realizing it.

"Inoichi, I didn't see you" she smiled, again it was more nasty now, then she turned to Hitomi, neither had ever meet and while Hitomi was nervous, Yuiko was more amused, I am sure she would have said something nasty if given the chance but Inoichi quickly stepped in.

"Hello Yuiko..." Inoichi said stiffly then left the door open and walked over to me "There has been a change of plans. Ino is not going anywhere"

"Oh really?" she rose a pencil thin eyebrow and her eyes fell on me "Is that true, hone?"

The way she looked at me snapped me into my senses "No! I am still coming!" I snapped loudly

"Perfect then" Yuiko turned to the door and pointed with her thumb "There is a carraige waiting, I'll get your bags. Are these them?"

I nodded but Inoichi stood in front of Yuiko "She is not going!"

"You don't really have a say" Yuiko said then turned to me "Ino, go wait in the carraige, I will be there in a second"

Nodding stiffly I looked over at Inoichi's his eyes stuck on me, they were pleading... Begging me not to go and it hurt.

"I am sorry dad... I'll write... Goodbye" Biting my lower lip I turned and ran from the room, not caring about Hitomi or her stupid baby. It was there fault everything was so messed up anyway.

No one else was outside apart from a man sitting at the front of the carriage, I was glad and threw myself inside, slamming the door and curling into a ball on the soft velvet seats. I buried my face in my knees and began to cry, I didn't want to leave my dad, if I could I was ask him to come with us! But there was no way without admitting the truth, and that was something I couldn't do.

1) He might not believe me! He might think I was making it up for attention!

2) I was afraid, and embaressed of admitting that I, a ninja, let someone do such vile things to me!

and 3) ... I just didn't want to cause an even worse burden for him. It would be better if I went and left him to start his family a new. If I let everyone just start a new.

My sobs grew louder and I desperately muffled them, I didn't want Inoichi to hear me crying, that would just make him feel even worse.

Then the door opened, I looked up sharply as Yuiko set my bags down and sat, I whiped my eyes away just in time to see Inoichi in the doorway, she was shaking and staring at me, he started to shout but then we were moving and I could no longer see him. But I could still hear him shouting after me, and suddenly there were more I recognised as Asuma and my team, they must have come round and realized what was going on.

I desperately wanted to throw my head out of the window and shout goodbyes to everyone but that would just hurt me even more, so I slouched down in my chair and buried my face, crying and not caring about Yuiko.

It was surprising when she moved over beside of me and wrapped me in a hug, from the small amount of what I had seen from her now she acted more mean and nasty than mothery. But it was nice so I wrapped my arms around her and buries my face, howling into her shoulder for a long time, but she never complained or tried to pull back, instead she stroked her fingers through my hair in a soothing way until I finally stopped crying.

"Sorry" I mumbled, voice thick "I ruined your shirt"

"Don't be silly, now... Ino... Your letter was short and rather simple. I would like more to understand why you suddenly called me" Yuiko said, moving and sitting opposite me again

I looked down and didn't answer, how much should I tell her? Nothing! I couldn't tell Yuiko, a mother I had never known if I wasn't even willing to tell my own parents!

"Ino. I came all this way. I stood up to your father. I said some silly and nasty things, you owe me an explanation" Yuiko said slowly

"I never asked you to be nasty!" I shouted and was suddenly so angry "Maybe you would have known! Do you know how hard it was for me to grow up without a real mother! Hitomi tried hard but I didn't want a new mother! I wanted _my _mother! I wanted someone who could tell me things about her passed or how confusing it was when she hit puberty! Or what I should do if I liked a guy! Or stories about when she was a little girl and when she was giving birth and how the moment she laid her eyes on me was the happiest days of her life! I only got half of that from Hitomi and most of it wasn't generally anyway! How could she be general with me when I was not her real daughter! WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I was going after what I wanted, going after a dream" Yuiko said evenly, scowling. She probably didn't expect to be shouted at after she basically helped me.

"I know that!" I sobbed, I was crying again "But couldn't you have gone after that dream _with_ me?"

"You know nothing about how hard it was to give you up" Yuiko said, but the expression in her face said she just couldn't be bothered to argue

"Thank you, thank you for helping me now" I snarled and sat down again, glaring at her "But don't you _ever_ get the idea that I have forgiven you. It will take a lot more than this simple favour for that"

"Understood" and she shrugged leaning back "Now, tell me why you wanted me to come?"

"I had boy trouble" I snarled "boy and friend trouble that I do not want to talk about"

"OK then, now, before we go, is there anyone else you want to say goodbye to?" Yuiko asked

"... One person... Shizuka, she owns the pet shop" I whispered, voice thick once again but I swallowed hard and forced back any tears.

"An address?"

I told them and sat back, I ignored Yuiko when she watched me and mumbled when she asked questions. She quickly gave up and began to flick through a magazine that had been lying beside of her. I hoped her home was not far away, it would be an awkward ride.

We came up outside the shop. I had to be quick before Inoichi or Team Asuma saw me and tried to stop me. I didn't even hear Yuiko tell me we were hear before jumping out of the carriage and walking inside.

Kiba was there with a sister, buying a dog brush. Shizuka smiled at them and looked up when she saw me.

I ran around the counter and wrapped my arms around Shizuka, startling everyone "I am so sorry" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. You were right about that nasty bitch Pauline and I should have listened to you" I stepped back "I am leaving, I'll explain everything when I write because I will write, you have been a great friend. Thank you"

"Wait!" Shizuka shouted when I turned to leave.

Kiba blinked at her and I hesitaited then said loudly "Goodbye Shizuka" and ran back to the carraige. The longer I took the more it would hurt.

"Is that it?" Yuiko asked

"Just go!" I shouted at her

Then in a flash we were moving, I didn't look out the window. If I saw Shizuka's hurt face and mixed that in with Inoichi's then I don't think I would be able to handle it, I would break down and throw myself back and stay. I couldn't do that... I had to leave, for mine and everyone elses own good.

**No POV**

The ride had been as long as Ino had expected it to be. She had taken out her own book and tried to read but she couldn't concentrate so she instead caught up on her sleep. Yuiko watched her daughter sleep for most of the journey. No matter what anyone said, she loved her daughter and the only reason she had left was because Inoichi had actually been unfaithful. She had left, wanting no reminder of him, and even let him keep there daughter.

Yuiko was starting new, she would be poor and be unable to care for a child. Inoichi could care for her, even if he did have a few women on the side. It was only a year or so later that she discovered he was telling Ino that she had gone to fufil her dream. It was better, that way Ino couldn't hate either of them, even if she disliked Yuiko for not being there for her, something Yuiko deeply regretted.

Finally when they got there, Yuiko gently woke her up and helped carry her bags. Ino had no idea where she was, it was freezing cold! There was so much wind and dark clouds making there way over, it was a small town with small homes and little shops. The people walking said hello to everyone and they smiled when Ino and Yuiko walked passed, Yuiko smiled back but Ino kept her eyes on the ground, too embaressed to look at strangers and smile at them like old time friends.

When they reached Yuiko's home it was the same as others, a small home. Inside was full of pictures and decorations on shelf after shelf making it seem more crowded than it actually was. Ino stared at the place before Yuiko showed her up stairs. There was a guest room she had painted yellow and laid out a new cream carpet just for Ino, it only had a small plain grey bed in the corner beside of the window and it was twice as small as her original room but Ino did not complain, instead she walked over and sat on the bed, thick and springy.

"We will buy you some new things later today, if you would like" Yuiko smiled and set her bags down

Ino stared at Yuiko. She looked like a model! She aways expected her mother to live like one but by the looks she lived like any other woman on this street would.

"That would be nice" Ino smiled and stared down at her feet

"Do you want a tour?" Yuiko asked, tapping her foot rather rudely and impatiently

"No. I will be fine, thank you" Ino nodded and looked out the window

"Fine then" the door slammed rather loudly.

The view was nice, Ino could see all the towns and house tops as well as a field that seemed so large she couldn't see the end. Everything was pretty small but cosy, the largest building looked like a shop but it was too far away to see. People were wandering the streets, wrapped up warm against the cold and they seemed happy. Maybe one day Ino would be as happy.

She saw a flash of the pure angst on her fathers face and she knew, she would never be happy as long as she was awat from him...

**Ino's POV**

I took a tour on my own around the house after I had had a little cry. Everytime I thought of my father I just cried!

The bathroom was twice the size I expected, the bath filling up most the room with a tall sink and toilet beside of it, squeezed in. I wonder if the bath had some kind of shower but chose to find out later. I stuck my head in Yuiko's room, largest room of all and the exact way I had expected ultra georgous Yuiko to have it, and more! So I moved on to a small study like area that looked more like a fun room rather than a study. Downstairs there was a second toilet, this one only had a toilet in it, then there was the main room, it had the largest sofa on where Yuiko was spread out, drawing something on a piece of paper. I avoided her and looked in on the kitchen, it was so white it almost burned my eyes and everything looked like it had never been used. There was a large cupboard stuffed to the ceiling with junk and then, what I could only guess, was the smallest library I had ever seen, mostly filled with magazines.

"There is a garden" Yuiko called to when, I looked up to find her stepping inside and pulling out a magazine "Through the kitchen" then she was gone.

I decided to look at the garden. It was small, the grass was growing too high, there were no flowers whats so every and only a square of pavement just by the door. If I was ever bored, I knew I could get a hobby working on this garden.

The idea of planting new flowers, smelling freshly cut grass as I cut it down and maybe even painting the bland brown fence a brighter colour. I hoped it got hotter here but if not then it didn't matter too much, as long as the wind didn't blow me over while I was working the flowers roots should hold them in.

When I was done I walked back to Yuiko "What can I do?"

"What do you normally do?" she asked, drawing in her magazine with a thick pen

"Ninja training, or babysitting, or working in the flower shop, or missions" I explained

"Hmmmm... We don't have ninja's here... You could still train if you want, though it is cold... Why don't you go explore, maybe you can find a part time job" she drawled quietly

"Fine, when do I have to be back?" I asked walking towards the front door

"Whenever" she mumbled, biting her pen.

Yuiko couldn't care less! She wasn't even trying to make up for the time she lost when she wasn't there for me. I slammed the door hard as I stepped out, then opened and slammed it again before walking down the path. It was cold but I was not going back into that house, not even for a jacket. I would rather freeze!

Luckily I had packed money, maybe I could buy a decent coat while I was out...

Anyway. Time to explore... Please have something nice to get my mind of Inoichi.


	21. Temari Shouts

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**Do ninja's have christmas?**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I walked down the path, ignoring most people who said hi and smiled at me, I didn't know them after all. I discovered that there were very little shops, no one was taking in work anyway so there was no point in trying very hard. It took barely a few minutes before I had explored the whole of the town before turning and making my way back to Yuiko's home.

She was in the bath when I got home, so I went to my room and wrote half a dozen letters. One to Inoichi, one to Shizuka, one to Asuma, and one to both Choji and Shikamaru. I debated on writting to the others but chickened out at the last second...

The rest of the day I kept myself busy, writting and drawing pictures in my notebook, then I tried reading a few magazines and small books until Yuiko called me for dinner.

"I always order take out" Yuiko explained handing me a small bag "I don't cook much... or at all"

"Oh" I replied and began to nibble on the very end of the food. I didn't eat much, I wasn't hungry.

It had gotten very late very quickly and I went to bed early, it took ages for me to fall asleep but when I did I woke up early in the morning and lay staring at the horribly bland ceiling. Then I stood and left the room, going downstairs and into the kitchen for some breakfast, I stuck my head in Yuiko's room but she was not there, so I assumed she went out for some reason.

In the kitchen I went through all the cupboards but found hardly any food, so I found some half stale bread and put it in the toaster, there was no butter but there was a small bit of jam on the side, so I spread that on the first peace and just put the second on the top of it. Then I cut it into four squares and placed them on the crystal clean plate, grabbing a small glass and filling it with water, since the only other liquid was some kind of alcohol.

Sitting on the sofa in the main room I ate my toast and looked around the room at the pictures on the wall, all rather artsie and strange.

When I was finished I grabbed some money and went to the door just as Yuiko appeared, wearing sweats and puffing.

"You go jogging in the morning?" I asked, she nodded and sat down, taking deep breaths "... Can I come tomorrow?"

Yuiko looked around and grinned at me, still puffing "Sure, it'll be a mother daughter thing"

Nodding I gave a very weak smile before saying I was going shopping and leaving the house. It would be weird, to do a mother daughter thing with my real mother. Hitomi was just... It was awkward to do things with her.

Just as I walked down the street I heard someone call my name "Hay! Yamanaka!"

Looking around my eyes widened. Temari, Gaara and Kunkuro were all making there way over, what where they doing here?

"Um, hi?" I blinked as they stepped in front fo me

"Are you here on a mission too?" Temari asked cheerfully "Does that mean Shikamaru is here too?"

"No" I said "Uh, I sort of moved here... With my mother..."

"Huh? How come?" Temari said while her brothers seemed to be watching something else

"No reason" I gave a shaky laugh then asked "So you're here on a mission?"

"Uh huh" Temari nodded, she seemed to have lost intrest now she knew Shikamaru was not here "We better go, guess we will be seeing you around"

I gave a pointless wave, pointless since there backs were to me. When they were out of sight I continued to make my way to the shops, suddenly remembering how cold I was.

**Sakura's POV**

News of Ino leaving spread pretty quickly. No one knew how to react and everyone had there own way of thinking about it. I was sad that she had left without saying goodbye to me but I couldn't understand it either. I mean she came all the way to mine last night to show off that Sasuke was nice to her and then she left! OK maybe there was more to it but she couldn't really have just forgotten that was she wearing it, she must have known it would annoy me! So why where the shirt and why come and see me in the middle of the night!

I tried to ignore the feeling that was hitting me hard in my stomach like a sucker punch, the kind I got when I felt that it was my fault or when I knew I had been mean like when I was nasty to Naruto before and Sasuke called me annoying, I realized how horrible I had been acting towards him.

It wasn't my problem so why should I feel bad, if Ino was going to run from her problems instead of facing them then it shouldn't affect me... Then why did my stomach still hurt so much?

**Sasuke's POV**

When Ino came to mine last night and spoke the way she did, I didn't want to be outright mean to her, but there was no way in hell I was going to let her get to me so easily. I was not about to let anyone know that I might possible be liking her, even Ino. So I acted a little mean to let her know that nothing had changed but I didn't mean to upset her and make her run away!

I was distracted during most of our training and mission as a team. Sakura pointed this out and tried to cuddle against me a lot, asking what was wrong and asking if she could help but I pushed her away, sometimes harder than I meant to, she always gave me this really hurt look that just pissed me off even more. She knew I didn't like her that way and I didn't like her cuddling up against me so why did she insist on doing it!

Naruto and I didn't speak, I had a feeling that Ino might have gone to him as well but I wasn't sure. And I wasn't going to ask in case I sounded jealous. Which I am _not_!

**Naruto's POV**

I trained harder than ever in my life, I forced my body and my feet to keep moving and refused to stop even when I was tired and hungry. There was one reason for this, the more work I did the less time I had to think of her, and I would _not _think of Ino! I refused to think of her, at least right now when I was so confused and guilty.

Every time I thought of her, even if it was her feet, I saw a flash of her face, the way she looked, the way she sounded when she was pleading for me to answer her. I knew there was something wrong the minute she had shouted at me like that the way she did, I should have told her whatever she wanted to hear even if it was true or not, but it was the middle of the night, I was half asleep, and she caught me by surprised so I didn't know what to say and I ended up shutting the door in her face, that was something Sasuke would do! Not me!

Maybe there was someone I could talk to about this, but who? Kakashi sensei? Possible, definately not Sakura or Sasuke and I didn't really have any other friends and even if I did, boys did not normally go around acting all mushy with one another. Maybe I should just keep it to myself. I am sure Ino will be fine, she will come home on her own eventually after she has calmed down, she didn't need me pushing her.

**Shizuka's POV**

Sitting at the counter, staring into space, my teammates were all here and we were talking about a mission but I was hardly paying attention.

It was all my fault. Something obviously happened at the party Ino went to, something bad, I should have gone so I could have protected her from whatever it was. But I was so nervous I stayed back and let her go alone. Now it had been so bad it had driven her to leaving, I got her letter almost two days after she left, she explained that there was _something _wrong and that she could not stay but she didn't tell me what it was.

I was holding the letter right now, tightly folded up in my hands, I stared down at my lap just as Ebony and Ivory both jumped onto my desk and cocked there heads at me. They were constantly wondering what was wrong and I would like to tell them but I was afraid if I said anything to anyone then I would say something really nasty. Either about myself or even about Ino. I always admired Ino, my parents were killed when I was young and I inherited the pet shop from them but I was too shy to get close to people, I never spoke to anyone and I barely even tried.

Then I saw Ino, she was so pretty and a ninja, she fasctinated me and I admired her from afar, but then I noticed a dramatic change. I used this change to become friends with her... But I hadn't been a very good friend in the end after all... Maybe I needed to let Ino into my life more, and then she would let me into hers...

It was worth a try.

**Temari's POV**

In the few days of being in this new town I noticed Ino quite a lot. She seemed completely miserable here and I was curious as to why. So I tried to contact Shikamaru but he had no idea why he left, instead he begged me to talk to her and get her to go home.

Just as my brothers and I were making our way back to the small hut we were staying in I spotted Ino entering her home.

"Hay, I need to check something out. I will meet you later" I said, and waved to them while I made my way over to her house

Knocking on the door it almost opened instantly to, who I could only guess was, Ino's mother.

"Um, hi, my name is Temari, I am a friend of Ino's. Is she in?" I asked slowly

"Yes of course, this way" the woman led me inside and showed me up to Ino's room. It was smaller and much more plain than I expected. Ino was on her bed, reading a small book "Ino, you have a guest"

"Temari?" Ino blinked when she saw me, I barely noticed her mother leave "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I came to find out why you left Konoha. Shikamaru told me you left without a goodbye and everyone wants you back" I said, stepping in front of her, hands on my hips.

"It is not any of your business" Ino grumbled looking out the window.

I probably would have shouted at her, or grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me, but I noticed as she looked out the window that there was flash of pain darting across her features. So instead of telling her off I sat down at the end of the bed and watched her silently.

"Ino. Me and my brothers are leaving tomorrow, we could give you a lift home" I said quietly

"This is my home!" Ino snapped and stood up, crossing her arms and facing away from me angrily.

"Ino, I can tell" I said staring at the back of her head "Something is wrong. Are you scared?" her shoulders tensed and I nodded "Thought so, you're scared and you are running away from your fear instead of facing it. You think of you run away then you don't have to face it anymore and you think it will make everything better"

"What do you know?" Ino shouted turning to face me with pure anger in her eyes "What do you know about any of this?"

"I know that running away does not help, it makes things worse. You will have this feeling tormenting you for the rest of your life and it will eat you inside out until you do something stupid, whether it is hurting someone else or hurting yourself!" I snapped, grabbing her shoulders as I stood up, making her look at me

"... Then what am I suppose to do?" Ino whispered, shaking and looking like she was ready to cry

"Face it, face whatever is hurting you. That is the only way you can live your life again"

"I tried that!" Ino shouted "I tried facing it and I chickened out! I froze and couldn't do anything!"

"Well then try again!" I shouted back at her, giving her a little shake "Try, try and try again! When you fall off the horse do you just lay there in the dirt or do you climb back on? Never give up, even if it is hard! And it will be hard! It will be the hardest thing you have ever done and on more than one occasion you will want to give up! But don't let your fear win! Fight back and show everyone just how strong a ninja you are!"

"...No... I can't do it" Ino whimpered

Angry, I pulled back my hand caught Ino's cheek with a slap. She turned to the side and her eyes widened, then she slowly looked back up at me. Reaching up and placing her fingers gently over her cheek that was turning a steady pink.

"Are you a ninja or not? Have some pride!" I shouted and shook her again, suddenly the door opened and her mother was there but neither of us moved "Never forget who you are!" I stepped back and made my way to the door, leaving Ino to think over what I told her. If she still couldn't face her fear now, then she didn't deserve to be a ninja of Konoha in the first place.

**Ino's POV**

I remember slapping Sakura. I remember slapping Shikamaru. I slapped away a lot of hands too. But I had never actually been slapped like that before. And how Temari how shouted at me. It made me feel both cold and shaken, realizing what a baby I was being when I refused to go home.

I didn't like it here, but I forced myself to stay, because I felt that I would just hurt others if I stayed, and that things would be better if I put the... incident behind of me.

But Temari was right. Even if my new home, these passed few days I had been jumping the dark and careful to avoid someones touch, even my own mothers. This pain, this burning aching feeling inside my gut that I got whenever I looked at the shadow of a large and frightening man would be with me for the rest of my life! I couldn't see how it would go away, even if I faced my fear that day wouldn't disapear from my mind! It would stay with me!

Maybe... maybe if I really confronted the men... But not only confronted them... If I killed them.

I could feel my eyes widen and my insides burn with anger. Even if I did get rid of them the pain would still be here, I would still have to deal with it every single day! There would only be one way out if that happened. But could I do that? Could I really do it or would I chicken out in the end?

Then I was aware of Yuiko's voice.

"Ino! What happened? What is going on for gods sake?" she was angry

"... I... I dunno" I whispered "I might be going home..."

"You've only been here a few days for goodness sake child! I never knew you would grow up so spoilt. I go all the way to Konoha to fetch you and a few days of being here you want to return. I should have listened to Inoichi, I knew it would be a bad idea" Yuiko went on in the background but I zoned her out.

Maybe I could try it. I would sneak back into Konoha, I would sneak in so no one would even realize I was back, that way I would be able to do the job without hastle. I would get rid of the two men, I remember there faces and with a simple jutsu I might be able to track them, if not I am sure I could find there file in the Hokage's office, it would be dangerous but what other choice did I have.

And then, only when they were both still and stiff, would I finally end this aching pain rushing through my body.

I was going home to die.


	22. Revenge

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**Warning: Bloody fight scene.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

That night I debated telling Yuiko about me leaving, in the end I chose to tell her but asked if she would let me surprise my father. Then, feeling bad that I never had a proper chance with my mother, I hugged her tightly.

"I love you mum, I am sorry for causing you so much trouble" I whispered

Yuiko stared at me before wrapping her arms around me and holding me close, she whispered "Any time, my baby girl, who knows, maybe I will visit more now?"

I just looked up at her and smiled cheerfully. Then I stepped back and gathered my bags, Yuiko offered to come with but I just shook my head and said that I would be OK. Then I waved and walked from the building, I purposely waited for Temari and her brothers to leave before I made my way home, no one could know I was back in Konoha.

I climbed into the carriage my mother had called for me and sat down, waiting, I reached into one of my bags and pulled out a light cream coloured poncho with a matching hood, it was too big for me but that just meant it would cover even more of my body. Pulling on I then watched carefully out the window, hiding my face as soon as I saw someone.

Then when we were close enough to Konoha I asked him to stop. Then I climbed from the carriage and looked up at him, holding my bags.

"I want to make the rest of the way on foot, see ya" I said and started walking.

I dunno if he wanted to run after me but he chose not to. Then I heard the galloping of horses slowly fade away. Then when I was sure that I could not be seen I dumbed all of my bags, I would not need them any longer.

Then, wearing only the clothes I had now and the poncho, I jumped up and began to leap from tree to tree, moving faster than the carraige. It took me seconds to reach Konoha, then I ducked down and waited until the sun had gone down. It was boring but I was paitent, no one left or entered the village that day, there was always someone on watch but I could easily get passed them, they would be easy because they would not be expecting a threat, and if it came down to it I could just knock them out.

When the sun had just gone down and there was only a very thin stream of yellow growing across the once blue sky. Then I jumped down from the tree, keeping my hood up I slipped over to the doors and hid, waiting for the right moment. When it never came I put my fingers together so my hands made a circle and looked through it towards the nearest guard, then I whispered.

"Mind tranfer jutsu"

My body flopped down to the ground but I positioned myself just so it wouldnot make a sound, then I felt my body shoot through the air and knock into the guards body.

"Hay..." the other said "You OK?"

"Yeah" I answered standing up "Fine, just dizzy" then I looked over sharply in my bodies direction "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" the other asked, tensing

"Probably nothing, let me check it out" then I walked over to where my body was, pretending me to searching for something, the I lifted up my body "Damn, it's a girl, I'll get her inside"

Before the other guard could get in the way, I ran into the gates and away from him, keeping my body's face covered from sight and avoiding people until I was hiding behind a tree and a house, then I returned to my body. As soon as I was back I jumped up into the tree and hid, watching the guard. Just as he stood I dropped down and kicked him hard in the head, knocking him down to the ground and sending him into unconsiousness.

Then I pushed the body and hid him, it wouldn't take long for his partner to wonder where he was so I had to move fast.

Keeping to the shadows, keeping my hood up, keeping my head down and keeping my mouth shut I ran across the streets, hiding when I saw people, acting natural around the more trained ninja. I went all the way to hokage's office, entering the building I knew exactly where to go for person records of the ninja. Sakura and I had to go there once for Lady Hokage so I also knew what I would be looking for.

The hallways were mostly deserted but when someone was coming I was able to duck into an empty room or behind a large plant, sometimes even under a bench. One time I had nothing to hide behind and so I ducked into a corner and coward, begging he would not see me. He kept his head in a folder and was too busy that he didn't notice me at all.

Then I was just outside the door, I tried to open it but it was locked, so I got down and used one of my thinner kunai to break open the lock and slip inside.

Then I shut the door and went over to the first filing cabniet. I would not know what ninja level they were, or anything but there looks, luckily the front of each folder had a picture of them so I just had to pick it up, look at the picture and move on until I found the right one.

It took half the night, by the time I found them I was exhausted but I refused to relax, if I relaxed slightly then I would not be able to do anything ever again. The folders were together, there names were Ritsu and Shiro, brothers by the looks of it, they lived together in a small apartment not too far from Lady Hokage's office, top room of the building. Shouldn't be too hard to find.

Setting the folder back, I turned and left the building, it was even easier to get out and I didn't see any other people in the hallway.

Outside it was pitch black apart from a few lamps and house lights shinning down on the street. I slipped over to someones window and checked on the clock. If I was right the sun would be rising in a few short hours.

I would like to do this in the night but I couldn't risk staying a whole other day, if someone saw me I wouldn't get another chance or I might chicken out of my plan. It had to be tonight, meaning I had to move as fast as I could now to finish the pair off.

Jumping up I passed a lot of buildings on my way to there apartment, including Shizuka's pet shop but I forced my eyes to stay ahead and held the bottom of my hood to keep it up. The slightest look on a building or person could cause me to chicken out and change my mind, I couldn't afford that, not if I wanted this dull aching to end.

Just as I made it outside of there apart ment I slowed down and looked up, the top lights were all on, they were either awake... or waisted.

From then on I walked the rest of the way, into the building and up the stairs, I was shaking and tense, my chest was tight and hurt and my stomach was in knots but I forced my shivering legs to keep taking steps. My breath came rather short and I had to grip the hand railing otherwise I was afraid that I might fall down, my teeth chattered so I kept them together tightly and began to stomp hard on the stairs on my way up, taking deep breaths the whole way to calm my nerves.

Then finally I was at the top and outside the door, I licked my lips, swallowed hard and knocked on the door before I could change my mind.

It swung open and it was Ritsu "Hay... Do I know you?" he frowned

"Yeah, I'm the girls who life you ruined" I said and threw up my poncho, ripping out my kunai and jumped into the room, tackling Ritsu to the ground and stabbing his shoulder.

Ritsu screamed in pain and kicked out, trying to knock me off, but I held firm and stabbed his other shoulder, then went for the throat. Before I could, though, Shiro appeared and ran at me. I jumped back, shutting the door as I did and pulled out two throwing ones, I threw at full force and watched them sore through the air, Shiro dodged just in time but that gave me enough time to run around and kick him from behind.

They should be able to take me, but I had an adrenaline rush, making me stronger and faster than I actually was, plus my sized worked in my favour in dodging and ducking, and they were surprised and confused, no idea what was going on.

Shiro stumbled forward and spun around he began to make hand signs but I ran at him and embedded my kunai deep into his right knee sending him to the ground with a large crash. Ritsu just clampered up onto his feet, he was panting and shivering, forcing his feet to hold him despite his heavily bleeding shoulders. Then he stumbled forward towards me, I used my right heel to kick Shiro in the nose and ran, jumping over Ritsu's head and landing lightly on my feet, glad for all the extra training I had done.

"Stay back you little bitch!" Ritsu shouted, holding his hands up, ready to fight if I attacked him.

I ignored him and ducked forward slipping under his legs and pulling out a thin piece of white bandage like rope, I threw it around his neck and pulled, choking him. Ritsu clutched at his neck but regained his calm, he reached around and grabbed my throat, throwing me over his head and down to the floor.

Momentarily stunned I blinked as Ritsu climbed on top and pinned me. Flash of that night made my anger rush. I screamed a loud and wordless scream, reaching up and head butting Ritsu so hard both our skins broke and blood dribbled down my nose into my mouth. I managed to stun him and rolled him off, landing on top I began to punch his face repeatedly. My mind was a flash of that night, every flash I gave a punch.

Holding me down. _Punch_. Kissing me. _Punch_. Licking my neck. _Punch_. Rubbing against me. _Punch_. Ripping me apart inside. _Punch_. Laughing. _Punch_. Holding me. _Punch_.

Suddenly Shiro was beside me, he grabbed my hair, leaning on one leg and pulled me off, throwing me into a mirror. The glass dug into my elbow and down, I screamed in agony and hit the ground hard. Tears welling up in my eyes, I concentrated and looked ahead.

Shiro was helping Ritsu stand and using the wall for support. My hands reached out blinding, they found a hair of sissors and I threw myself at them both, the sissors stuck into some part of Ritsu's body, he shouted and disapeared but my eyes were then set on Shiro. Jumping up I kicked him but he rose his arms and blocked my attack, he threw me down to the ground and rose his foot to stomp of my face but I rolled out of the way in time. I ignored the burning pain shooting through my arm and grabbed a lamp, throwing it at Shiro.

He ducked and was momentarily lost, I took the chanced to dive and tackle him around the waist knocking him to the ground. We struggled for a moment, he was obviously bigger and stronger than me, the only real injury I had done was hurt his tail bone and made it so he could no longer stand, my right arm was completely damaged, meaning that, on the ground, he had the upper hand.

A fist connected with my jaw and I felt blood fill my mouth but I just reached down and raked my hands down the side of his face, cutting into his eye. Shiro screamed and then something hard smacked the side of my head. I fell back and forced myself to my feet, spitting blood from my mouth. Ritsu was panting and pale, struggling to his feet while Shiro was clutching his face and screaming in pure pain.

I wondered why no one had come down yet, I hadn't planned for such a hard screaming fight and was expecting anyone to come at any moment but so far no one. That didn't mean they wouldn't show up sooner or later. I had to finish them quickly.

Snatching up one of my throwing kunai, I jumped and threw them with my good arm down at both of the men. Ristu rolled out the way, but Shiro was still blinded by pain and I managed to stab him in his side gut, he coughed and choked, no longer able to scream in pain, he was useless.

"SHIRO!" Ritsu shouted, he stood, I saw the sissors was sticking out of his own hip and although it was bleeding heavily he was still on his feet. Lunging at me, I didn't move fast enough and he grabbed my only good wrist, twisting it and snapped it like a twig.

I screamed and rose my foot all the way up, above my head and knocking Ritsu's jaw, he stumbled back and snarled but I was the one falling back. Suddenly I heard yapping and scrapping but I ignored it and took a step back. I ignore the pain and used my bleeding glass filled arm to snatch a hold of a large heavy stone, it looked like some kind of decoration, I ran at him, ducking to the side to avoid his punches and kicks, I rose the stone and it collided with his head, knocking him down to the ground. I sat on his waist, pinning his arms to his side and rose the rock again. There was a smashing sound, I assumed it was Shiro trying to stand and ignored it. He was half dead, no longer a threat to me, I brought down the rock, intent on smashing Ritsu's face in...

Moments before it connected, a set of arms wrapped around me and pulled me up, I screamed in pain and coughed, spitting more blood out, I struggled and kicked, hitting Ritsu's foot hard but no longer in range, I tried to throw the rock but it missed. Then I saw Tino, the dog I left behind run and snarl at Ritsu.

Taking a moment I looked behind me and my eyes widened. Shizuka was the one holding me and pulling me back.

"Ge' off!" I shouted, blood filling my mouth and making it hard to speak, I kicked out at her, she took the pain, tears welling up in her eyes, but did not let go "Ge' off me! Wha' is the ma'er with you? Le' go!"

"NO!" Shizuka sobbed and threw me down to the ground, climbing on top and pinning me there "Ino! Stop! You can't kill him!"

"Wha' do you know?" I screamed and lashed out, but she sat, holding my elbows and leaning back so I had no way of hitting her.

"A lot more than you think!" Shizuka was sobbing, I ignored the shock of how much she was talking and tried to hit her "I was right about Pauline and her party! I was write about all of that! So why can't you believe me now!"

"I have to 'ill him!" I screamed, Ritsu was shouting for Shiro. Shiro was screaming in pain. Tino was yapping in the back ground. It was so hard to hear, everything seemed even louder than it was.

"No! Ino! Killing wont do anything!" Shizuka howled and her hair was sticking to her cheeks as she shook it wildly

"It 'urts! It 'urts! The only way to stop it, is to kill 'em" I sobbed, crying as well now

"I know it hurts. But whatever it is, if you kill then you'll just become hollow inside" Shizuka sobbed "You'll become hollow and the pain will grow until you can't stand it anymore"

I didn't try to explain my real plans to end the pain afterwards, instead I grew more frustraited and screamed over Tino's yapping, kicking my feet and throwing my head around like a child in a tantrum "How would you know how it hurts and how it feels?"

"Because!" Shizuka sobbed "I killed someone once!" I froze and my insides went cold "My parents stopped me from killing again and I thank the lord they did! I will never forgive myself for murdering that man!"


	23. Shizuka's Past

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"Wha'?" I whispered, spitting out some more blood before I choked on it and staring up at Shizuka with wide confused eyes.

Shizuka let go of my arms and sat back, still on top of me, crying, but she forced her voice to keep going as stady as she could manage "It is a long story. I promise to tell you... But you must know that it is not the way, please don't do this, don't throw away your life"

Before I could respond to her, finally getting over the shock and meaning to demand for answers, I heard Ritsu shouting over Tino's yapping "Get this f*cking dog out of my way!" then a thumping sound and a loud yelp before an echoing silence.

"TINO!" I screamed, head snapping around to the side, he had punched my dog in the face, harder than he needed to, and then he threw her down to the ground hard, probably breaking her poor little bones, then crawled over to his friend, not looking back at her. Tino lay against the wall, unmoving and I couldn't see if she was breathing or not

I ignored the two men completely now and shoved Shizuka off then ignored her as well, she stumbled back and sniffed, standing back on her feet, staring at me through a line of tears sadly but made no move to stop me, she might jump in though if I tried to attack the men again.

I stood up, staggering slight from being dizzy, whether from the blow to the jaw, blood loss or just because I was in such a hurry I did not know but then I was running to Tino's side and picking up her limp body "Tino?" I whispered quietly, utterly terrified of the worse, she was unconsious but seemed to be breath, even so I turned my anger on Ritsu again "You b*st*rd!" My eyes burned red and I tried to clamper up to my feet but they would not support me right now.

"Me? You attacked us for no reason!" Ritsu shouted, his own eyes were angry like mine only there was also slight confusion as well, there was noise from downstairs but we all ignored it, he was holding Shiro up and shaking in anger.

"You two ruined my life!" I sobbed, I had meant to scream but my throat was hurting me so much that I found it impossible to get the words out properly. Then suddenly Shizuka was beside of me, hugging me, I screamed into her chest (though my voice was going and her chest muffle my voice so I was not sure if any of them heard me) something I wanted to scream for a long time "They raped me!"

**Shizuka's POV**

It had been half a dozen jounin coming up the stairs, they had heard the fighting and screams and had rushed over as quickly as they could, thinking we were under attack by rouge ninja. They were all shocked to find us they immediately took everyone to the nearest hopsital, they would ask questions later when we had all clamed down a bit.

Ino fought them off at first, screaming and clinging to me like I was her lifeline. In the end we sat in the van, hugging one another the whole ride there, even when they offered to fix her arm and give her an ice pack for a bruise. She refused until we reached the hopsital. Then I sat with her as they got as much glass out of her wound, she held my hand and squeezed whenever she felt pain. Her body was bruised and bleeding but she would be OK. Those other two men were another matter.

I couldn't believe that Ino had been rapped, I wanted to ask her about it but I wanted to wait until she was ready to tell me. She was given her own room and it was hours before we were left alone, by then Ino was completely wrapped up in bandages, she was crying and lying on the bed, sniffing miserable but still did not say anything to me.

At some point Lady Tsunade showed up, she tried to find out what at happened to Ino, first asking kindly then getting meaner, when she turned to me I just shrugged and shook my head. Not wanting to say anything in case I said something that would get Ino into trouble, it was her choice if she wanted to tell the truth or not.

Her parents showed up but they were not allowed to stay for long, especially when Ino did not react to any of them. Other visitors came to see the both of us but no one was allowed in.

Then Ino's first words "Where's Tino?"

"What?" I whispered, I was speaking a lot more in front of Ino, but whenever anyone else came in I retreated back into sign languages.

"I need Tino" Ino began to cry "Please tell me she is OK"

"OK, calm down" I stood up "I'll get her"

I hurried from the room and went up to Lady Tsunade, I had seen someone pick Tino up during the mess but I had no idea what they did with her.

After miming a dog and nodding to Ino's room, the Lady quickly said Tino had damadge to her skull and would be the vet for a few more days before Ino could see her.

I returned and decided I should keep Ino busy until Tino arrived.

"Ino, Tino will be coming soon" I said, after I had shut the door and returned to Ino's side "While we wait, why don't I expain about what I was talking about earlier today?"

"OK" Ino mouthed but no sound came out, I took my seat beside of her, took her hand and started again.

"I am a member of the Kemono clan, I am not sure if you know this but I posses the clans ability to understand animals" my throught was sore, I suppose it was because I had never spoken much to anyone in such a long time "However, I also can influence animals by will... This... Power, ability, gift, whatever you want to call it, made me a target of a group of bandits who planned to use my ability to make money" I could feel myself scowling.

Ino was now watching me, she was concentrating so I desperately kept talking to keep her thinking instead of looking like a zombie.

"I was eight years old when it happened. I was in the forest, playing with squirrels" I blushed "Even as a child I got on with animals much better than humans... Well I was knocked out from behind, when I awoke I discovered I had been kidnapped, shackled in a dark room, a man cam, the leader I assume, and told me of his plans, they wanted me to use my gift to get the animals to steal for them"

I was shaking and Ino was looking at me with pity. Any other time if she was in her right mind then Ino might have told me I didn't have to tell her. Even if she did I would tell her anyway. I had to open up to Ino if I wanted her to open up to me as well.

"Of course I refused... At first... But then they killed my squirrel friends... It was horrible, right in front of my eyes, they threatened to keep going, keep killing until I did as told. People sometimes think animals are just mindless creatures but they're not, they feel and think just like we do. In fact some people say they are smarter than us because they can live in the wild while we need so much technologue." A pause "I did as they told and for two weeks my life became a living hell as I was forced to tell animals to attack innocent people and steal"

Ino pulled me up so I was sitting beside of her, she draped an arm over my shoulder.

"If I so much as made one mistake, then those men would force me to watch as they slaughtered the animals right in front of my eyes! To make sure I could not escape, I was kept in a room that was pitch black and all the holes any animal could crawl through had been plugged up. I was so young, I could feel myself slipping into madness by the horrors I was forced to witness...

"I thought, that maybe I would die there. But then one day, the bandit guarding me failed to notice a rat that had slipped by him while he was giving me food... I used this chance to talk to the rat and convince it to help me. I asked for help and the rat chewed a hole in the corner of the wooden door, it allowed other rats to enter without anyone even noticing them.

"I kept the rats silent... When the leader came by later and opened the door. I pretended to be miserable with my head low, but then... I did it..." I shivered "I felt myself smiling like a monster! Like a sadist! I told the rats to attack, they surrounded him and... All I said was... 'Get him'... They attacked and chewed through his skin, he probably would have been able to fight them off but there were too many, every time he knocked one away another replaced it and..."

I was crying and Ino told me she didn't care if I told her any longer but I had to.

"I just went crazy, I was screaming... 'Kill! Kill! Kill!' like a manica, I called them monsters when I was the monster. I had completely lost my mind... Then I was surrounded by the others who had just been outside. They all had weapons pointed at me but I pulled some birds in from outside, then other animals, as many as I could think of and even a few I wasn't sure what they were. I made them attack the men."

My own mind was flashing back to when it happened, I remembered it so clearly...

_"She's a demon! A monster!" one of the guys exclaimed in fright, intimidated at the sight._

"I had loved it. I had relished the pain I caused them all..." I paused and looked at Ino, I knew I was crying but I didn't care "But then they stopped me... My parents... They had found me"

_"Shizu-chan! Stop this right now!" screamed a woman's voice, one that was familiar to me. "Don't kill them!"_

_"Mama?..." _

_"SHIZUKA!" cried a man's voice this time. "Control yourself!"_

_"Daddy?..."_

"Someone must have flipped a switch... One minute I loved the pain and the next... It was as if I had just woken up and I wanted it to stop. I screamed for the animals to stop and just broke down then and there... The animals obeyed me but I couldn't stop screaming for them to stop. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"I woke in hospital. I was treated and feed, my parents never left my side. Through out it all I remembered the horros and I couldn't bring myself to talk at all. The psychiatrist that analyzed me said I was in shock from the events and that shock had sealed my ability to speak but hopefully it wouldn't last."

Ino stared at me and wrapped her arms around in a hug, I leaned against her and took a shaky breath, now the worst was over I could stop crying.

"After spending some time in therapy with the animals in the pet shop, I swore I would use my powers for anything remotely like revenge again, even against enemies and dangerous people I don't like hurting them very much. I recovered my speech again but only to the animals. Whenever I tried talking to another person, my voice just went and I ended up standing there with my mouth open. Even with my own parents and people I had been friends with forever..."

I looked up and stared at Ino with hard eyes

"Ino. You are the first person I have ever had a conversation with. I trust you... So please trust me"

Ino looked down at her lap and breathed heavily "I want to kill them. I want revenge" she snarled, shaking with anger, her nails digging into her palms even though both were in large plasters.

"Revenge is like falling into a bottomless pit. Once you fall in, you just keep on eternally falling and falling deeper into the darkness. Soon lose sight of the bright world, forever into the depths of darkness. The only way to stop is for someone to catch you and bring you back into the light...Only then will the nightmare stop...Those were the words my parents taught me..." I whispered "It was what they said the day they died."

We had a long pause when there was a knock on the door, it was Kiba and he was holding... Tino!

"I thought you might miss her, she will be OK though she might be dizzy and weak for a while" Kiba grinned setting Tino down in Ino's arms.

"Thank you" Ino whispered she hugged the small dog crying "Thank you, Kiba"

"Um..." Kiba blinked, unsure of how to react to such a heartwarming thanks "No problem?" then his eyes fell on me "You two been talking then?"

Ino nodded "Shizuka was telling me a story" her voice was rough and croaky.

"Really now?" Kiba laughed "You know, Ino, you are the first person Shizuka has ever exchanged more than five words with"

Ino looked at me and I just blushed and smiled at her. Kiba couldn't stay long but he did wished Ino well and left.

"Now Ino... please... Will you tell me your story" I whispered

"... Shizuka... On my brothers birth... I was raped..." Ino began


	24. Hospital

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**ererer: You have a very good point there so I am going to add something into the story that will hopefully make that part work better.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

It was hard to remember everything that happened, not because it happened so long ago, but because I desperately blocked it out for so long and didn't want to recall it. But soon I told Shizuka the story about how, on my brothers birth, I had been rapped by the two men that Shizuka had just stopped me from killing. I didn't go into detail or explain how much I had suffered from keeping quiet and as soon as I had told my story I had spun around and snatched a hold of Shizuka's arms before she could say anything or give me any sympathy.

"You cannot tell anyone!" I snapped even though my arm was killing me and one of my hands wouldn't grab because the wrist was broken, I kept a tight hold on her shoulders to keep her from looking away from me.

"But..." Shizuka began, her eyes were wide with her own shock and she was stuttering as she spoke, trying to come up with words but unable to.

"No!" I snarled, cutting her off before she began and glared at her, not blinking "Shizuka... If you tell anyone... I swear to God, I will kill myself!"

"... Ino..." Shizuka whispered, scared now, she wanted to say more, probably convince me to tell someone but no words came from her mouth.

I had to make her believe me, otherwise she might promise but then go and tell someone anyway. Claiming it was for my own good "I was going to, you know. After I killed them I planned to kill myself too and end it all!"

"..." Shizuka stared at me and said nothing, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were searching the features of my face to find even the hint that I was lying.

"Do I have your promise? Swearing in the name of all the ninja's that have passed?" I pressed

"I promise... In the name of the ninja" Shizuka whispered unhappily.

I have a feeling that the only reason she agreed was because she knows what it feels like to lose your sanity, to freak out and feel that anything is better than what I was going through right now, I would not stop and think of it before I took my own life. She knew I would really do it and she would not risk giving me the chance at all.

"Thanks" I paused and looked around "I haven't been paying attention, what's been happening. I zoned out after" I looked down at Tino, afraid to say it aloud in case I jinxed it somehow.

"Um..." Shizuka mumbled and thought back.

Then I sat there and listened as she reviewed all the events that happened between then and now. A lot more had happened than I realized. Lady Tsunade came to ask me some questions about what happened but I don't even remember her coming in... Apparently I was in such a zombie like state that she gave up after a while and just said she would come back later. Then Inoichi and Hitomi came in after her, they shouted and clung to me, asking for some reply but then Inoichi had to take Hitomi to get a drink, she was crying and blaming herself for it all, going into hysterics. Shizuka had no idea where they had put Makoto, I guessed he was with Shikamaru's mother again.

"Ino... Is there anything I can do?" Shizuka whispered after a while

"Not really" I mumbled and shrugged "Besides I am fine now, so there is no need to do anything"

"You're not fine, you freaked and nearly attacked those men... You nearly killed yourself" Shizuka whimpered

"It was a moment of weakness, I am over it now" I gave a tight smile "Really"

"But... I feel so useless" Shizuka let out a soft sob and guilt spread through me

"Hay. Don't feel that way" I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close "Please, I really am OK and you can help me."

She looked up sharply

"You can give me my old job back" I grinned but it probably looked more like a grimace "I need to keep my mind busy and I don't think I want to work in the flower shop with my dad worrying over me constantly"

Shizuka's face dropped, she had been expecting more but I couldn't help that. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want anyone knowing so there was nothing that Shizuka could do for me right now. So I just grinned and tried to lighten her up by adding that I was missing cleaning up some dog mess if she'd believe it. She didn't laugh or smile but she nodded slowly.

Just then Tsunade appeared, she walked over and lay a hand on my forehead "I would like to know what happened but I think you should have a nap, it might help to clear your head so you can answer me honestly."

"OK then" I mumbled so quietly I was not sure she heard me.

"Night" I just heard Shizuka whispered when I had laid down, Tino sleeping beside of me, before I drifted off a lot quicker than I expected to, I didn't even have any nightmares which was another surprise, I was relieved, of course, but surprised...

**No POV**

Both of the men that Ino had attacked were fine, they had a few days in hospital and were pretty beaten up, something that amused Asuma, (two grown ninja being beaten by a young female that was only in training) but they were soon out of there feet, though they were very pissed as hell, making a case as soon as they could speak again and annoying quite a few of the nurses with there complaints.

The two of them had told Lady Tsunade there point of view of what had happened, how Ino had appeared and attacked the two of them for no reason, injuring them both badly and nearly killing them, insisting she would have if the other girl had not shown up and stopped her. They went on for ages and then demanded something be done about Ino. However, Tsunade needed to find out Ino's point of view, maybe she had a reason as to why she had attacked them. It would be strange if Ino attacked them just for the hell of it. Especially since she had been acting weird lately.

When she was questioned, Ino lied. She said that, while at her mothers, one of the men had been harrassing her in a horrible way, saying mean things to her and making fun of her, sometimes tripping her and just generally bullying her. The person had looked a little looked like those two and on her way back she must have suffered from some kind of temperary insanity when something bad happened. Ino lied and said she could not remember what that bad things was, she couldn't think of anything that was bad enough without being too close to the truth.

In the end, Tsuande had no proof that Ino did not suffer from temporary insanity, so she asked if, before she left, Ino would apologise to the men and then they could put the whole incident behind her. Ino refused, claiming she couldn't face them after what she had done and pretended to be shy. After that Tsuande got Asuma, as Ino's teacher, to apologise on her behalf and told the two men that she was sorry for there pain but Ino had not been responsible for what she had done and they could nothing about it apart from get over the incident and grow up.

Inoichi had visited Ino every day, he would have stayed there too if Ino had not said she needed some time alone (then promised to come home, admitting she missed him and repeatedly apologised for not only leaving but also for returning without telling her). Hitomi visited, but not nearly as much as Inoichi, and so did Makoto when she brought him, for a few seconds Ino actually found that she had missed her brother, playing with him and holding him up into the air, cuddling close and kissing his temple, but then he threw up on her shirt and she realized how happy she had been without him around every now and then.

Sakura had visited, much to Ino's surprise, and asked Ino if she was OK. Ino ignored Sakura completely, even when Sakura tried to have a conversation and get close, Sakura tried to say sorry about the night Ino left without actually saying it aloud, she kept it up even when Ino did not respond. Ino did not even look in her direction until she left her, no matter what shocking news she tried to tell her. Sakura wasn't a true friend, not in Ino's eyes.

Then it was the rest of her team, they stayed for the whole day and for once Ino felt everything was normal and she loved every minute of it. Hearing Shikamaru complain how troublesome Ino had been when she left, hearing Choji complain because he was hungry, even hearing Asuma lecture her about never running off like that and being silly again. When they left she was sad to see them go but they promised to visit her in a every now and then when they could. Apart from Shizuka, her team were probably the people Ino had felt closest too since this all happened, even if she was still afraid to let a boy touch her for too long.

At some point, Naruto even visited her, he had a small posy of flower and sat on the edge of her bed awkwardly, not sure what to do. Ino watched him, sitting up and gripping the covers over her lower body, trying to keep her face hard with a very suspicious look, while Naruto began to play with his hands and bite down on his lower lip for at least five minutes, before he finally spoke to her.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I acted when you spoke to me before you left, but I only actually brought up the nerve today" Naruto mumbled and seemed to mumble a little bit that did not make sense but after a while he got his words back in order "Truth is you kind of caught me off guard"

"Mmm" Ino mumbled, turning and staring at the flower, she couldn't look at him right now, not without blushing or crying. It was then that she noticed her flower was a red rose...

"Truth is... I really like you, Ino" Naruto blushed at his confession and ducked his head even lower "I mean, the way I used to like Sakura," he put emphasis on the wored 'used' "and... I was wondering if there would still be a chance?"

Ino blinked for a moment, taken by surprise, however her eyes were still on the rose, and looked up at the blond boy very slowly. She stared at Naruto until he looked up at her and then she stumbled on her own words and stuttered, looking down at her lap and blinking repeatedly, like if she blinked enough then everything would make sense and the words would just come to her. This had been what she wanted, hadn't it? She wanted a boy to like her and admit it, but now he said it... She felt kind of stupid.

"You don't have to say now" Naruto added quickly, still burning red in the face "But... Just let me know, either way"

Ino looked up and nodded "... There's gonna be a new years party... In a few days... I promise to have an answer by then"

"Thanks" Naruto leaned down and pecked Ino's cheek so softly that Ino felt a sweet blush and a tug of a smile on her lips.

Then he turned around and left the room, leaving Ino to stroke Tino as he lay beside of her and whispered random things to her, this kept Ino from thinking of what she would tell Naruto at the new years party, she liked Naruto but he had also hurt her... His kiss on her cheek felt sweet and nice, she wanted a cuddle from him all of a sudden but at the same time, what if he just ended up pushing her away and running after Sakura agian. After all, everyone always liked Sakura, Ino was just the piggy friend.

Later that day, on the very same day, as if they were doing it on purpose to make Ino even more confused than she already was, Sasuke visited her.

"Hay" he smiled, walking in casually and making his way over to my bed.

"Hi" Ino mumbled slowly, scowling at him, she had not forgotten what he had said to her.

"I heard you got pretty badly injured, you OK?" Sasuke asked, taking her hand and stroking the back with his thumb.

"I am fine" Ino mumbled, pulling her hand away gently "Sasuke, why are you here?"

"Rude much" he grunted

"You were rude," Ino growled but he didn't hear. Shaking her head Ino tried another approach, she didn't want to go through the awkwardness again "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to talk to you" Sasuke shrugged casually "Heard you came in here for attacking someone... Why?"

"Why do you care?" Ino grumbled

"Just wondering" Sasuke smirked "They said you tried to kill them?"

"Yeah so" Ino growled

"What stopped ya... By the sounds of how you reacted they must have deserved it" he shrugged

"Killing is wrong" Ino whispered

"We're ninja, killing is not wrong. Revenge is wrong, trust me on that" Sasuke sighed "But we are ninja it's our job to kill, only revenge murder is wrong"

"Look, Sasuke." Ino snapped, clenching her fists as best as she could, she didn't want advice from him! "I used to like you a lot. But I got over you. And then... Then you confuse me and I started to like you again. But seeing you before I left... It just reminded what a complete and utter jerk you are! So why don't you do me a favour, be kind for once in your life, and leave me alone!"

Sasuke stared at her before she stood and put his hands in his pockets, but he didn't move, instead his eyes fell on the flowers beside Ino's bed.

"Nice flowers, a friend bring them over?" Sasuke commented slowly

"Sasuke!" Ino shouted "Will you just get-"

She was cut off when Sasuke leaned down and kissed her square on the lips. His hand rounded and cuped the back of her neck. He leaned right over her and pressed down the kiss hard.

Ino was pushed back down while Sasuke placed his hands either side of her shoulders. After a confused moment Ino began to struggle. She reached up to push him off but Sasuke put more weight down and it made it impossible since he was bigger and stronger than she was. Ino tried to hit him but her hands and arms still hurt so they were weak and he was in such a position that her legs could not reach him.

After a moment Ino began to see flashes of being pinned and she didn't like it. She began to freak so she used the nails of her hand to scratch Sasuke's arm but again she couldn't do it hard enough without hurting herself in the proccess. Just when Ino though she would pass out from lack of breath, or cry for utter fear, Sasuke pulled back.

"Ino... You really don't know me... But then I suppose" he smirked "I don't know you anymore, which just makes it all the more interesting"

Ino blinked up at him, she managed to blink away the tears that started to fill her eyes and her mouth was hanging open.

Then Sasuke pecked her forehead, picked up her flowers and took them with him from the room, Ino saw him drop them on a nurses trolley in the hallway before he left. An odd feeling went through Ino.

"Is Sasuke... Jealous?" Ino whispered then shook her head, no that was stupid. He was just a jerk!

Ino stared down at her lap... He was a jerk but... Ino had to admit... She liked it when he kissed her.

Meanwhile Sasuke was making his way to the lounge. He spots Inoichi as he passed as Ino's father glares at him. Inoichi had lost count of the times his daughter had cried over Sasuke. She got over him yes but he still disliked the boy very much so he was not happy to see him coming out of his daughters room.

"I'll be right back" Inoichi said to Hitomi

Inoichi went to his daughters room and knocked. He stepped in but Ino was fast asleep. She must have fallen just before or after Sasuke had left but Inoichi was not sure.

Walking over, Inoichi tucked Ino up under the covers and stroked some hair from her face. She would always be his little perfect angel, no matter what she did that might annoy him a little. It was all part of being a parent after all.

Kissing her forehead he stood and left his baby girl to sleep. Then he went back to Hitomi who was holding Makoto and waiting for him.

"How is she?" Hitomi asked

"Fine, I think we should be able to take her home in a day or two" Inoichi smiled


	25. Being Home

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**Quickly little question for everyone that I am curious about... When does a baby start teething?**_

* * *

**Inoichi's POV**

It was two days later than we finally collected Ino from the hospital. She limped and was in a little pain but otherwise was much better. After taking her home I suggested bed rest but Ino just pointed out she had been on bed rest the whole time at the hospital, so we agreed she needed to work it off, though she was never alone unless it was to sleep or use the bathroom just in case something happened and she got hurt again. I smothered her much like I did just after her mother left, and I could tell she was loving every bit of it.

Then, a day before the new years party, Hitomi took Ino to the shopping centre to buy her a whole new outfit. I would have gone if I could but Makoto was playing up and we didn't want him in a large shopping centre, meaning I had to stay home and look after him while Ino went out, I was worried sick, sitting and wondering if she had fallen and hurt herself, if she and Hitomi were back in hospital right now?

I was going insane. Ino had been out a dozen times before, I was freaking out over nothing, what was I going to do if she went on a mission and came home with another serious injury?

I sighed and began to tickle Makoto until he stopped crying. Ino was a big girl, she would be fine without me for a day. Beside's she had Hitomi.

But then Ino had been acting strange for a while. I hoped she would talk to Hitomi, she might open up more if it was girl and girl. Then again I was her father, maybe she needed some father daughter time... I dunno, teenage girls were so confusing.

"You do not know how glad I am that you are a boy" I sighed to Makoto and threw him up in the air like I used to for Ino.

The squealed in reply and then spat up all down my chest.

"Lovely" I sighed

**Hitomi's POV**

I picked out a nice dark purple dress with a hint of blue in it. The material was soft and it had one sleeves over the left shoulder, leaving the right one bare with a crinkled skirt to it, the bottom just passed the knees and just above the ankles. It had a black sash around the waist with small diamond beads over the top and a short barely noticible zip up the back, when I showed Ino she took it to try it on without a word.

When she came out she stared at herself in the mirror. We had tried on over half a dozen dresses but each one had made Ino scream or burst into tears.

I held my breath, waiting for another scream, when she turned to me, no tears but a puppy dog face.

"Am I pretty?" Ino whispered

"Of course, darling, you look lovely, especially in that dress, try on these shoes" I held out a matching pair.

Ino pulled the shoes on then pouted "Then why are boys so confusing around me?"

"Because boys always are" I laughed "And it normally means that they just like you extra"

"Really?" Ino blinked

"Of course, everyone knows when a guy is mean or confusing it means he really likes you" I winked

"I hope so" Ino smiled softly

I grinned at her and we brought the purple dress and shoes. Then we went to the food court and I brought us a meal, a few people stared at Ino because she was still heavily bandaged and she had trouble eating with the casts on but otherwise it was a nice meal.

"You know you can talk to me about anything" I said while we were looking at some of the lip gloss "I will never replace your mother, but I am your family, so you can always talk to me"

For a while Ino was silent, then she faced me, completely emotionless on her face but her hands were shaking. I waited and nodded for her to go on.

"Let's say... I was thinking of losing my virginty" Ino began and for a moment my mind did not register "Do you think Inoichi and you would be disturbed? Would it hurt either of you?"

"Ino! What... Who... Who?" I blinked

"I take that as a yes?" Ino looked back at the eyeshadow

"Ino, you are far too young to be thinking of that!" I pressed and leaned down to face her "Are you being pressured into it?"

"Not really" Ino sighed "I just wanted to know if you would be bothered by it"

"Well..." I wasn't sure how to answer that "Ino, have you already... done it?"

She was silent just a moment too long before saying "No"

"Ino... Did you?" I tried to encourage her to answer but she just picked up a blue eyeshadow and tried it on.

In the end I gave up and began to wonder if I should tell Inoichi. I decided I shouldn't. Inoichi would just make matters worse and upset Ino, besides, she was techniquely old enough to make her own choices in the world.

**Ino's POV**

I had been so close to telling Hitomi. I think telling Shizuka inspired something inside of me and I wanted to tell Hitomi so badly, I would have too if she had not freaked when I started to talk about it.

We finished up our shopping and then made our way back home. I kept my head down and let Hitomi do the talking while my mind drifted off. Then when we were home we all stepped inside and Inoichi looked up quickly. I knew right away he had been worried about me. Worried over nothing of course but try telling him that!

"Get anything nice?" Inoichi asked cheerfully, holding Makoto on his hip, I couldn't help but notice a large stain on his shirt that looked like he had tried to wash off but failed.

"Just a few things" Hitomi beamed, they both smiled too much and it made her fell awkward.

"OK... Well... I'm going to go to Shizuka's" I said and turned around only for Inoichi to stop me.

"No, I think you're a bit too unwell to go out now" Inoichi scowled

"But-" I began

"How about I invite Shizuka over?" Hitomi suggested quickly, eager to stop the shouting competition before it started.

"... She could be busy" I grumbled, I had planned to help at the shop. OK I couldn't do much but I could do more than just sit here!

"Well then another time" Hitomi smiled

"..." I glared at her to show I wasn't happy but she either ignored it or didn't notice because she turned to the door to invite her over.

In the end Shizuka did come over and we spent the day in my room. Tino was still not very well, she limped and was not as energetic as she once was but she was still as playful as ever. We didn't talk much, I wanted to but Shizuka was upset about me not telling anyone, she was probably debating whether I was telling the truth or not in her mind.

"Are you going to the New Year dance?" I asked, getting up and showing her my dress

"I would... I mean... I might" Shizuka smiled then beamed at the dress "You're going to look beautiful" even though she now spoke to me, she still spoke very quietly

"Thanks" I grinned and set my dress away, turning to her and smiling with my famous puppy dog eyes "Please come, I'll be all alone without you... Pleeeeaaase?"

"Alright" Shizuka giggled

I giggled too, but for my own reasons. I know that Shizuka really did like Shino. So the New Year dance was the best time to get them all together and then when the countdown came, she could kiss him along with every other girl kissing her boyfriend. I tried desperately not to think about who I was going to kiss but it was almost impossible with Naruto and Sasuke running around in my mind! I mean a few months ago they didn't know, nor did they care, that I even existed! And now they both want to be my date... Or maybe I am over thinking things. Only Naruto said he liked me and for all I knew he could be using me to make Sakura jealous... But Sasuke kissed me! That has to mean something! And I know for sure he is not trying to make Sakura jealous... I DON'T KNOW!

"Ino? You OK?" Shizuka's voice broke my thoughts

"Huh?" I blinked

"Are you OK?" Shizuka repeated

"Yeah, just zoned out for a bit" I smiled "Dress up real nice, you are way to beautiful to go plain. Here, let me do your make up and prove it!"

I don't think she liked it too much, but she let me get my way and we sat while I dusted on some eye shadow and added some very soft and shinning lip gloss on her lips. I would have done more but then Inoichi appeared and said it was time for dinner.

"You can stay if you'd like" Inoichi said kindly to Shizuka

Shizuka smiled and bowed her head in thanks but then shook it, she pointed to Tino, then the dog food bowl, then made a brushing and rocking motion to say she needed to care for the dogs at her shop.

"Alright, well come over anytime" Inoichi nodded

I walked Shizuka to the door and said goodbye, saying I couldn't wait to see her at the dance and that it would be fun, though the whole time I had flashes of everyone kissing someone and me standing, small as a new born kitten, in between Sasuke and Naruto, both ready to rip each others throats out.

At dinner we all stayed quiet until Makoto reached over to me "Ino!" he has been saying my name a lot, he even called Inoichi it despite how much he had been trying to get the boy to say 'Ichi' on the end. He grabbed a lose bandage of my arm and pulled, he tugged until I gave him my arm, then he stuck three of my fingers in his mouth.

"Yuck!" I shrieked and pulled my hand free so fast I accidently knocked his jaw and made him start to cry.

"Ino! Be careful!" Hitomi gasped, running around to help him

"He stuck my fingers in his mouth!" I snapped "Control him!"

"Don't be silly, he is going to stick everything in his mouth" Hitomi sighed

"Has he even got any teeth yet?" I snorted but they ignored my question.

"Better now?" Hitomi said in a silly baby voice before putting Makoto back and giving him his bottle again

I grumbled under my breath and began to stab at my food. No matter what, Makoto would also earn severe dislike for me. I hated the way he acted, I hated the way he was and I hated how it was his fault that I was raped!

... I didn't mean that... But at the same time I did. If he hadn't been born then nothing would have happened to me!

Angrily I began to stab at my food with more force than nessissary. I kept it up until I stabbed at a piece of lettece harder than I should, it slipped on some of the sauce I had spilled and few right off of my plate and onto the table.

"Fod goodness sake, Ino!" Hitomi snapped "It was just a little slobber! Nothing to get so upset about!"

"Stop shouting at me!" I snapped back at her

"INO!" Inoichi scowled

I glared down at my lap. I hated them when they treated me like this. But there was nothing I could do without them getting even more upset with me, so I decided to sulk, slouch down in my chair and sulk...

"If you are going to act like a child then go to your room" Hitomi scowled

I blinked, so did Inoichi. Hitomi was never one to go out and punish me, at least not without making sure it was OK with Inoichi, normally asking or just glancing at him. But now she was just glaring at me with hard eyes, not blinking or looking away, she didn't even seem nervous, just full on angry and in charge like she had been doing this all he life.

"You heard me!" she pointed at the door "GO!"

Still staring I blinked before slowly standing and quickly looking at her again. Then I watched her point again before turning and leaving the room, making my way up to my room.

In my room I held my pillow on my lap and began to proke and prod at it, I was half sulking half thinking and feeling bad for what I did. Then I hated Hitomi.

She is not my mother! I don't have a mother! Not a real one! And I was fine without one, Inoichi and I got on great by ourselves so I don't see why we still have to have her around. She had no right to tell me off the way she did, or speak to me, the way she did and Inoichi just sat there! I know he liked her but I am his daughter for gods sake! I hate them both!

I hate them!

I hate them!

I hate them!

I HATE THEM!

I gasped and blinked down at my pillow, I had ripped the edges off and was pulling out to insides without even realizing it. Angrily I threw the pillow down and lay on my bed. I hated them...

**Hitomi's POV**

I really hate telling Ino off, I think it is because I want so badly for her to like me, I want to be her mother. Ino is the little girl I never had. But I couldn't keep letting her act so spoilt, if I did who knows what she would grow up to be, she would thank me later but for now she was not talking to me. Even when I went up to give her some cake for desert if she was feeling up to it. She slammed the door so hard I nearly dropped the cake. I just rolled my eyes and said when she had grown up she could have some, but I still feel guilty.

Inoichi just said that Ino was going through a phase like puberty and told me to just keep it up. He was glad, said it meant I was acting like a real mother now. I do love Inoichi but sometimes he just doesn't get it like us girls do.

**Inoichi's POV**

We gave Ino a grounding for the day, then let her come down. She acted like everything was normal but I noticed she was colder towards everyone, including myself. Funny enough she would spend hours holding Makoto, not doing anything with him, just sitting with him on her lap, staring down at him. I sometimes grew worried but Hitomi was very proud of it and happy so I kept quiet, Ino wouldn't do anything... dangerous... Would she?

**No POV**

Three days later... Everyone dressed for the New Years Party


	26. Makoto!

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

My dress looked different on me now, now I was all done up with make up and my hair was let down. I didn't like my hair down really, it got in the way, got tangled and stuck to me if I started to sweat, but I was sick of how I normally looked. I wanted to look different so I left it down for once. I had on long dangling gold earrings and a matching gold locket, I tried bracelets but the only one I really liked was the silver charm bracelet that I brought a few days ago. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long moment...

"Ino! Shizuka!" Hitomi called up the stairs "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" I called back, I brushed myself down once more before grabbing my purse, pulling it up onto my shoulder and walking down the stairs, Shizuka (who had been sitting on my bed, watching me) was right behind of me. She had come round early so that I could help her and she looked very beautiful.

Shizuka was dressed in a high collared black silk chinese dress with a golden pheonix design it was borded with gold and chinese buttons over her breast, it was a sleeveless dress but Shizuka wore a pair of long white satin gloves on. She had large black and golden bracelet on on her right wrist. I had the perfect idea to give Shizuka's dress a high slit up the left leg to show off. It looked great on her body because she had the right curves for it. We gave her only a small touch of make up because she really didn't need much and she didn't want to be covered in head to toe like some tramps. I had trimmed her fringe to show off her lovely eyes and her hair was fixed in such a way that she would it over her right shoulder in front with a golden floral pin fixed over her left ear paired with small golden square studs as well.

"You look beautiful, darling" Inoichi smiled as I walked down the steps, he pulled me into a soft hug and kissed my forehead. Then he added that Shizuka also looked lovely. Must be awkward for a dad to compliment his daughters friends without sounding like a perv.

While girls all got dressed up with dresses and skirts and make up, men just combed there hair and wore there green ninja jackets formally. I smiled at him and replied that he looked very handsome before turning to Hitomi, wearing a plain white shirt with long white skirt that reached her ankles with bits of silver streaked along with it, her own hair was done up in a plait. Makoto looked silly, dressed in a little tiny green body warmer that was just slightly different to the ninja uniform. They had brought it especially for today so he would not feel left out but I don't think he noticed at all.

Nearly everyone would be at the party so we all had to look and act on our best behavour. I just nodded and let my mind wander. I knew how to behave, it was Makoto that would embaress us.

It was held outdoors in the large centre just outside of the Hokage's office, there were lights hung up on the buildings and tables set out by the walls filled with food and drink. There was music playing for people to dance and a large cloak set up on the Hokage's building so that everyone could count down to the New Year.

"Ino!" Sakura called, running over in a bright pink dress to match her hair "You look great!"

"Thanks" I said tightly, I still had not forgiven her but I had to be on my best behavour... For now "You too"

"Thanks" Sakura grinned

"Hay Shizuka looks great too" I said quickly when the awkward silence continued, beaming at her and waving my hands to show him off.

"Yeah" Sakura agreed and held out her hand "My name is Sakura, nice to meet you"

Shizuka shook hands and smiled at her. Then we had another long and awkward moment of silence. Then Sakura shuffled her feet and said she was going to say hi to some other people, she promised to talk to me later. I waved and looked back at Shizuka, grinning again.

"This is going to be fun" I noted

Shizuka nodded and looked down, blushing slightly. At first I didn't understand what she was doing, then I noticed Shino walk passed, his glasses hid his eyes and I doubt he was looking but I knew Shizuka felt like he was.

Just then there was a nice soft song playing on the stereo's. I looked up quickly. Naruto and Sasuke were no where to be seen... Thankfully.

"Hay, Shizuka, Shino's free" I grinned and winked but Shizuka just burned red and ducked her head.

Sighing I grabbed her wist and pulled her through the crowd, she might have struggled but then Shino spotted and watched us so she froze. We approached him quickly and I put on my best, please don't turn us down.

"Shino, looking great. You know Shizuka" I introduced them. Shizuka blushed and bowed her head, nodding at Shino before shyly looking up at him.

"Hello" Shino said, a bit cold for my liking.

"Well, I suppose I should let you two... Do what you do" I smiled, patted Shizuka's back despite the panicked look she gave me, and pushed back through the crowd, I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat. Plus it gave me something to do while Shizuka worked her magic.

I barely put the sandwich in my mouth to chew before Inoichi was beside of me, beaming and laughing.

"Ino! Mind watching Makoto? Hitomi and I are gonna dance!" he called over the music

I stuffed the sandwich in my mouth before taking Makoto from him and nodding. Then watched as he ran back into the crowd again. I still dislike Makoto, I held him constantly, willing something to happen, though I was not sure what I wanted to happen... But now I was holding him because it meant that no one would ask me to dance.

"Fun huh?" I said down at Makoto as I held him on my waist, I bounced him a little and turned as if I was dancing with him. Makoto squealed happily and laughed, kicking his feet out, he loved it.

For a few moments I began to laugh and enjoy myself. Makoto and I were like a real brother and sister. I spun and threw him up in the air or just rocked him back and forth on my hips. He laughed and I laughed, he squealed and I giggled, he threw his hands around and I kicked my legs out a little.

"Hay... Ino..." came a voice as the song stopped and I began to huff and puff from dancing, Makoto still squealing for more.

I looked over and my face froze, it was Naruto...

"Oh Hi..." I stuttered and began to play with Makoto's chubby fingers.

"You look... brilliant" Naruto grinned

"Thanks... You don't look so bad yourself" I giggled stupidly and shrugged, looking down at Makoto who was reaching for some of the food to shove in his mouth again.

"Makoto looks good" Naruto shrugged

"Yeah" I nodded

I know he wanted me to give him my answer, he wanted to know if I was going to say yes or not and I wanted to answer. The sooner I answer the sooner the awkwardness is over and we can go back to what we were doing. But this was a serious issue! I couldn't just make up my mind in a few days! I know I said I would but still...

"So-" Naruto began

"Hay" Sasuke appeared beside of me and my insides went cold "What you doing?"

"Sasuke, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to come today?" Naruto scowled at him angrily

"What's it to you" Sasuke scowled

I felt so small that my knees litteraly bent so I was actually shrinking in size. Makoto was oblivious to it all and still reaching for the food, he now thought I was shrinking to give him a chance to grab what he wanted.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be over with Sakura?" Sasuke smirked "She's been wanting to dance all night"

"Yeah with YOU!" Naruto stepped up and they glared at one another.

Swallowing hard I shrunk down, looking over I noticed Sakura was making her way over, great, everyone was going to cause a scene and I was going to get caught in the middle of it all! This was not fair!

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, blinking at the boys

They both ignored her and glared at one another. Then, faster than I could blink, Sasuke shoved Naruto back so he crashed into Sakura. They both dropped to the floor and Naruto lept back up to his feet, pouncing on Sasuke and they both went down. The music was so loud and everyone was so busy that no one noticed them. I blinked for a moment before turning and setting Makoto back down on the table, then dived over to Sakura so that I could help her up off the ground and back onto her feet.

We dusted her down and she looked at the boys. Then began to shout, begging them to stop.

"Come on!" I snapped at her and she nodded

Sakura and I, acting slightly like old friends working together again, started forward. I grabbed Naruto's arm and Sakura grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, pulling them away from each other with as much strength that we each had, but they were too strong and big for us, she the two boys then quickly shoved us away, throwing themselves against one another again in a pure fist fight, grabbing each other and swaying from one side to the other, trying to stay on there feet but trying to shove the other down at the same time.

"Stop guys!" Sakura sobbed, she was crying and begging them but that wasn't going to work.

I blinked, no idea what to do, Sakura knew them better than I did and even she couldn't get them to stop. So I did the only thing that I knew might possible work. I stepped up and pushed myself in between the two of them and shoved them botha way from each other. A fist connected with my jaw when they realized I was in the middle and quickly stepped away from each other, still glaring and pumping, ready to fight.

"STOP! You are both idiots!" I screamed as Sakura tried to beg Sasuke to calm down "I don't want anything to do with either of you!"

With that I turned and pushed my way through the crowd. Desperate to get as far away as possible. I went on the other side away from the food and stood panting, my jaw hurt but I ignored it and tried to compose myself as best as I could.

Then I remember. I was so stupid! I forgot about Makoto!

Jumping up I had to push my way back through the crowd again. I went all the way back to the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting. Neither were standing there anymore, and Sakura had disapeared as well... So had Makoto...

I knew I set him down on the table to deal with the boys, I set him down and now I was back he was gone... maybe Sakura had her. I looked through the crowd and spotted her pink hair in the mess of the others. Quickly shoving passed people, I elbowed a few of them and the rest I just pushed away before I reached her, she was wiping her eyes and sniffing miserable.

"Sakura! Did you grab Makoto?" I cried, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her

"... No... After Naruto and Sasuke walked off I... I just walked off too" Sakura blinked, shocked

"And neither of them had him?" I shrieked

"No" Sakura whimpered

"WHAT?" I shouted, panick setting in. I turned and began to scream Makoto's name, desperately trying to find him. Sakura followed after me, calling for Makoto as well even though he would not answer us.

We must have been looking through the crowd for a while, songs played and ended, even when the music stopped and we called for him no one seemed to notice. Then suddenly I spotted Inoichi making his way over, I froze and spun around, I began to run away. I couldn't face him, not until I had found Makoto!

Then suddenly I spotted Sakura making her way over to me. For a moment I though I saw Makoto in her arms, she was carrying him close to her chest and I never felt more relieved, she was holding Makoto and bringing him over, everything would be OK again. But then she stopped in front of me, her hands were empty. I had been in such a panick I was imagining Makoto where he wasn't.

Then Inoichi had reached me, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He was frowning and talking but the music was too loud and I could not hear him over it. I wished the music would play on forever, to drown out his words for the rest of our lives but soon the song ended and Inoichi stole the chance to speak again.

"Where's your brother?" he said

"I... I..." I stuttered stupidly

"Where is he, Ino?" he demanded

"I... I can't find him" I squeaked, Inoichi's eyes widened "I set him down... Just for a moment... And now I can't find him..."

"YOU WHAT!" Inoichi roared, many people looked at us

"I am sorry!" I gasped

"Inoichi?" Hitomi called "What's wrong?"

"Ino's lost Makoto!" Inoichi snapped

"What?" Hitomi froze "What do you mean? What do you mean lost?"

"I... I put him down... Only for a moment! But he was gone" I whimpered

Hitomi stared at me for a long shocked moment, when she suddenly reached over and grabbed my shoulders, he nails dug into my shoulder and she shook me back and forth "HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM?"

"Hitomi! We have to find him!" Inoichi snapped

Hitomi stared at me for a long moment, then let go, turned and ran. Inoichi also turned and ran towards the Hokage to tell her a child was missing. Leaving me to stand there.

"OK everyone, time for the count down!" Lady Tsunade said cheerfully as Inoichi approached her.

_Ten!_

I looked around, I was seeing Makoto everywhere, in everyones arms. I had to stop myself from leaping at them all because I knew I was just imagineing it.

_Nine!_

Sakura wrapped an arm around my shoulder, she was saying something into my ear but I couldn't hear her, I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my head and the sound of the count down, it was as if we only had ten seconds and then we would never be able to find him again, I was terrified, and couldn't move...

_Eight!_

What if he had been kidnapped? What if it was some sick and twisted pervert! What if he made Makoto do horrible things when he grew up and tortured him every time he so much as made the smallest of mistakes! What if he grew up and become a crazy person who murdered, and by the time we find him it will be too late to save him! What if this little accident ruined his life! And it will be all my fault!

_Seven!_

Suddenly I could not breath properly, my throat was tight and I began to cough. Sakura patted my back but that just made things even worse!

_Six!_

My head shot up, what was I doing, standing around here? I should be pushing through the crowd, looking around like Hitomi and Inoichi were. No. Instead I was standing here and feeling sorry for myself! What was wrong with me?

_Five!_

Just as I stepped forward Sakura grabbed me, she shouted at me but I couldn't hear her. Music was no longer playing so I couldn't blame the loudness of the songs, instead I just couldn't hear. I was so confused and lost I had blocked out sound. It was like a low dull tone just playing out and cutting off everyones words and the sound of everyone cheering. The only words that I could see here was the count down, everyone grinning and laughing with one another. No one cared a baby had gone missing.

_Four!_

Then I spotted Inoichi talking to Tsunade, her eyes widened and she scanned the crowd. I knew she was looking for Makoto but for some reason I felt she was looking for me to glare at me like everyone else.

_Three!_

My legs felt heavy and I began to shrink down to the ground, my head hurt and I reached up and grabbed it to stop the painful splitting feeling.

_Two!_

Sakura's arms were all around me in a hug now. I shivered, I uncovered my ears and looked up just as Hitomi showed back, she was crying and shaking her head. I looked over at Tsunade and Inoichi. I saw there faces. They couldn't find Makoto either... he was completely gone from the party...

_One!_

I blinked as everyone cheered and shouted, lights on the clock flashing. Then I buried my face in my hands and began to howl and sob. Sakura rubbing my back desperately. I howled and sobbed.

I was the worst big sister ever...


	27. Relief

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**This story will be ending soon. One maybe two more chapters and that is it!**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

Everyone was looking for Makoto now, Lady Tsunade and everyone who had come just to have fun. A baby going missing was serious, especially when asked, no one had seen him at all. This normally meant that either the kind person who offered to take Makoto had left without saying a word or someone had kidnapped Makoto and snuck out without anyone seeing. It was crazy though! How did Makoto get away without ANYONE seeing him, this was a big crowd, surely someone would have noticed a stranger carrying my brother!

I couldn't help them all look, I was in such a state all I could do was stand there weeping while Sakura and Shizuka stood either side of me, Sakura had her arms around me in a hug and Shizuka was patting my back gently, sometimes rubbing, both trying to calm me down and both failing. Each time I began to calm down I just thought of what I had done and got in a whole other state.

Inoichi and Hitomi were looking too, neither came over to me, they were too angry. Who could blame them? I lost there only son! What kind of an idiot puts a baby down and then forgets about the poor thing!

I wanted to blame Naruto and Sasuke. If they had not been fighting and arguing so much I would have been fine! If neither had come over I would have continued to muck around with Makoto and then, at some point, Inoichi would have come over and taken him off me. Then I would have had fun with Shizuka and watched her and Shino and maybe even danced a little myself. We would have gone home and everything would have been peachy keen.

At first I has been terrified, Makoto can crawl now, he can half stumble, apparently he was a quick learning to walk, Hitomi said but I never really cared. I had been scared Makoto crawled out into the dance floor and was trampled! But then Lady Tsunade cleared the floor and I saw he was not there. I can't explain the relief that filled me when I saw he had not been on the dance floor.

I hated it when the other teams came over to ask what was going on...

"Ino!" Kiba and Naruto where ahead of the others. When I looked up through tears I kept my eyes on Kiba and refused to look at Naruto, or Sasuke who was running up behind of him followed by the others "What's going on?" Kiba demanded

"I can't find Makoto" I howled and covered my face again

"She set him down for a moment and he disapeared" Sakura explained

"Why would you be stupid enough to set a baby down?" Kiba demanded

I cried harder than ever, my throat beginning to feel rough and dry.

"Be quiet Kiba!" Kurenai snapped, suddenly her arms were around me and I was sobbing into her shoulder "It's OK, we'll find him"

"Come on" Kakashi nodded "Let's split up. I'm sure he can't have gone far"

"Unless he was kidnapped" Neji mumbled under his breath, but not quiet enough. I howled and screamed into her shoulder, hating myself.

"Neji!" Tenten hissed. Then they were all gone.

"Sakura, look after Ino" Kurenai commanded, then she was gone and I was back to burying my face in my hands and leaning over with my hair falling down in front of my face, hiding me from the scornful looks from others searching for Makoto.

Shizuka continued to rub my back while Sakura held me. I was a complete wreck!

Sakura took me over to one of the chairs and we sat down when she saw my legs were not going to be holding me for much longer, she quickly picked up a couple of tissues and handed them to me before helping to mop up my face. Then Shizuka disappeared and appeared with a glass of water that I tried, and failed, to gulp down and once again failed at calming myself.

"Why don't one of us help look?" Sakura suggested to Shizuka.

Shizuka rose her hand to offer and turned, she looked just as desperate as the others while she searched and soon I could no longer see her in the rushing crowd.

"I... Couldn't... Feel... Worse... if... I... Tried!" I howled in between sobs, covering my face and leaning right over in my chair, I wanted to curl up so tight that I hid from the world completely.

"Shh, Ino, it'll be OK" Sakura promised, smiling and rubbing my back softly "I am sure they'll find him. They are all ninja's after all"

"No! It! Won't!" I sobbed "Even, if we, find him. I... I'll never be trusted again! He'll grow up knowing this and he'll hate me! If he even grows up at all!"

"INO!" Sakura snapped and shook me hard until I was concentrating on her "He will be fine! We will find him and everything will be OK! You just have to wait! Any moment now he'll appear and he is too young to remember all of this anyway! By the time he is old enough to understand he will probably have done something far worse than you did and he'll forgive you"

"You don't know that!" I gasped, choking on my own tears

"I do... Ino I do..." Sakura smiled, she grabbed one of the thin tissues from behind to wipe our hands and used it to wipe down my face from tears and dribble. I felt more like a baby than Makoto at the moment, though for all I knew he could be screaming and crying as he was tormented and tortured. I quickly wiped those thoughts from my mind but it was too late now, they were stuck and every now and then I saw flashes of Makoto, screams, and blood.

Everyone searched for hours before they began to spread out, all still looking for Makoto. After a while Inoichi came over, he was too worried and exhausted to be angry with me anymore, so he asked Sakura if she would just take me home. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and promised they would find him before turning and leaving in search of his son.

Then I was alone, with only Sakura who was wandering over to Kakashi for information about what was happening and what they had found out.

Slipping down in my chair I just let tears stream down my cheeks and wiped away the kiss from my forhead. I didn't deserve to be comforted. Then Sakura was back, she didn't say anything which just made me feel worse, if she knew anything then she would have told me straight off.

"Come on" Sakura gave a false smile "Let's go home"

I just whimpered weakly, unable to even sob anymore, and let her guide me down the road.

We were almost home when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped, spinning around, hoping someone would be holding Makoto in there arms to show me with a big smile on there face to say he was in the spot the whole time and everyone had just been in such a rush that they missed it... But it was just Shikamaru.

"Hay, got some news" Shikamaru nodded slowly with his strict stone face expression on so I couldn't tell if it was good or bad news.

"What?" I practically screamed, taking a large step so I was suddenly standing in front of him, making him jump a few steps back in surprise.

"Someone _MAY_ know where he is, from what they can tell... If it is him, which we are not sure so calm down, he is alright. Calm down" Shikamaru said, hands raised as if warding me off. He had to repeat calm down in case I did not get it the first time. But what did it matter. He could tell me to calm down a thousand times and I wouldn't. I would not calm down until Makoto was safe back in my arms.

No. Not my arms, my parents arms. He would never be safe in my arms. Never.

"Where?" I sobbed, fist clenched so tightly my hands were beginning to hurt, tears filled my eyes and I was surprised. I thought I had run out of tears.

"Calm down" Shikamaru sighed, repeating himself again, clearly he did not want this job and I could understand why.

"TELL ME!" I nearly hit him, I definately wanted it.

"I am not allowed! You have to go inside. We just told you because we hoped it would give some form comfort but I guess we were wrong. We'll find him, OK" Shikamaru said, turning away.

"Are you telling me that was a lie?" I asked, generally shocked

"No, we honestly did find someone. We just weren't going to tell you but we thought if you knew you'd be better" Shikamaru shrugged

"Shikamaru, if you don't tell me right now..." I didn't finish my threat, but I tried to look scary which didn't take much effort the way I was feeling right now.

"You know I can't, Ino" Shikamaru sighed

I jumped at him. I dunno when, one moment I was glaring after him, the next I was in the air, landing and grabbing his shoulders, digging my nails in and throwing him down to the ground. I dunno why, what use would it do to attack Shikamaru, after all, he just wanted to help keep me relaxed and I dunno how because my legs felt so weak they could barely hold me standing up right, let alone propell me on top of him. But somehow I did, and I was not planning to let go any time soon.

Shikamaru shouted in surprise, he was so shocked that he didn't protect himself in time before I was on him, Sakura shouted at me, also shocked, standing and watching uselessly. I was just shouting. Screaming and shaking him as hard as I could. Sakura had to wrap her arms around my shoulders and pull me off but I still kicked out at him. Trying to cause as much damage as I could even if it was only a bit of a bruise jaw.

After a moment, I finally noticed Shikamaru had disappeared and I was kicking out at air. But I didn't stop, I kicked harder and harder as Sakura dragged me inside and slammed the door. I kicked harder as if, the more I kicked, the better chance he would appear and be in range of my swings again. And then, when I was back inside, I just kicked the wall and floor, I kicked the stairs and shelf and furniture until my food felt sore, then I began to punch the wall hard until my knuckles began to bleed. It was just pure luck that done of the more expensive things got in my way.

Sakura just stood and watched, if she tried to stop me then she would have probably gotten a bloody nose or a black eye. Best to just wait for me to clam down.

When I was done I sat down on the ground and covered my face, taking in deep breaths and shivering.

"Are you... better now?" Sakura said carefully

"No!" I snapped and stood "I can't just sit around here! I have to go look!"

"Ino, no, you can't" Sakura said, stepping in front of me and blocking my way to the door.

I must have just snapped. I grabbed Sakura's shirt and threw her down to the ground, trying to pin her there. She reached up and pushed me off, rolling so she was on top. I quickly punched her in the side of the face to get her off and jumped up away. Sakura rose her hands, face hard as she stepped away from me.

"I don't want to fight, Ino" Sakura said carefully "Please just calm down"

"Hmm" I smirked and got down on one knee, nodding. Then I quickly put my hands together and shouted "Mind transfer jutsu!"

Sakura was so shocked that she didn't move in time and I hit her hard. I stumbled back in Sakura's body for a moment before quickly regaining myself, it didn't take long before I walked to the nearest cupboard with the key, I locked the door and got down on one knees, pushing the key out from under the door as hard as I could so there was no chance that Sakura could reach it. For once I was glad about the thick space under the door that gave an awful breeze and let the spiders in and out easily.

When Sakura was firmly trapped I checked she could not open the door before grabbing some rope. I wouldn't be able to tie myself up properly, and Sakura could easily break open the door. But I wasn't doing this to keep her here, I was doing it to buy myself some time. So I started by tying Sakura's legs together and doing the same for my wrists badly but firmly.

I took a few deep breaths, I would have to run from the house as soon as I was back in my body. Then I released and returned to myself again.

It barely took Sakura seconds before she was screaming murder. I jumped to my own feet, judging how long it would take. She would easily wriggle her hands free, but I would be outside, then by the time she got her feet free I would be down the street away from her. And finally, by the time she broke down the door and chased after me, I would be long gone from her sights, off searching for Makoto.

It was cold when I got outside, there was a chill as the wind slapped against my bare body parts and it looked like it was beginning to driffle with rain.

Dashing down the streets in the purple high heels, clacking against the pavement bellow me, my dress swishing around my knees, it was irritating to feel but I could hardly go back and change!

Many people were looking for Makoto, but not as many as I thought, either they were all looking in the same area, or most of them had given up and gone back home again. It annoyed me if they had gone home but I couldn't judge them, not until I found Makoto and made sure he was safe.

My heart was thumping in my chest and I was shaking uncontrollably. Everywhere I turned I heard or saw Makoto's face, I heard him sobbing, heard him laughing, heard him whinning. Or I saw his face, his clothes, his body, his hair. Nine times out of ten they were my imagination, other times they were other people's babies.

"Makoto!" I called as I ran "Here Makoto!" I was calling him like a dog!

"Ino! You should be home!" it was Shikamaru's voice, I turned to glare at him. He was with Shino and Kiba.

"Shut up!" I screamed at him "I lost him! I'll find him!"

"You are not in your right state of mind" Kiba snapped "Go home, we'll find him!"

"Cause you've been doing such a great job so far!" I screamed, fist clenched.

"Where's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked

"How should I know" I turned away from them and began to walk when Kiba grabbed my elbow and pulled me hard.

"Come on, we are taking you home" Kiba snarled

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, turning and slapping him hard.

Just before my hand made contact with his face, Shino grabbed my wrist and stopped me. Shikamaru was keeping Kiba's angry mutt away. Everyone was frozen as if in some kind of photo, glaring at one another angrily.

"Enough is enough" Shikamaru said "Ino, go home or we will drag you home"

"You can't MAKE me go home! I have a bigger right to look for Makoto than you do!" I screamed, spitting at him in my anger.

"Ino" Shikamaru sighed, getting annoyed now.

"Hang on a moment!" Kurenai said, jumping down "What is going on here?"

"Ino snuck out to look for Makoto" Kiba explained "We're just trying to get her back inside again"

"Well calm down all of you" she stepped forward and grabbed my shoulders, giving me a light little shake until all of my attention was on her "Calm down, Ino, we've found him!"

"What?" I blinked, looking up at her.

"It seems Mrs Kain, a next door neighbour of yours saw Makoto sitting there all alone. She picked him up, meaning to give him to someone when she noticed he was hungry. She just meant to go to her home and give him some milk because there was not really anything she liked for him to eat at the party. She just lost track of times and didn't realize anyone was looking for him" Kurenai smiled "It's OK now. You need to go home before Inoichi starts sending our search parties for you"

I stared at her and then, I placed my face in my hands and started to cry again. Only now they were tears of relief.

I never knew I would feel so guilty. I never knew I would feel so empty if I lost Makoto. No matter what trouble he caused on my birthday, I love him to bits...


	28. Scream

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

* * *

**Ino's POV**

I was grounded for losing Inoichi and Hitomi. A week, it could have been worse. They were so relieved to have Makoto back that they actually went easy on me.

The minute I got home I snatched the baby up and swung him around, clutching him and sobbing. Inoichi then wrapped his arms around the both of us and tried to calm me down, but it was almost impossible now that I was all started.

My week passed quicker than any other grounding I had. I spent it teaching Makoto. New words, how to walk/stumble, make shapes with his hands. Nine times out of ten I failed but at least it kept me busy.

The day my grounding ended and I was going to meet up with Team Asuma to train, Inoichi called me into the main room.

"Where's Hitomi?" I asked, sitting down beside of him on the sofa

"Took Makoto shopping" Inoichi nodded

"Oh... Something wrong?" I asked slowly

"I should be asking that" Inoichi's eyes narrowed down.

"Huh?" I frowned, he'd lost me.

"... I should be apologising. Something has been wrong with you for a long time but I never noticed it before. It was my fault and I should be saying sorry. Instead I was trying to pretend everything was fine and trying to convince myself that you were just stressed about having a new brother" Inoichi wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close.

"What's wrong, dad?" I blinked up at him.

"No. What's wrong, Ino?" he asked "Something is wrong and it is killing you inside. That is why you acted that way. Please. You can tell me. I am your father."

I stared at him. Maybe now would be the perfect time to admit it all. But what would that help?

It had happened, it was done, it was over. If I told him now I would just have to bring everything rushing back again! And Inoichi wouldn't even be able to do anything about it, he would just end up suffering. Why bring all that on him when it's over... No. I couldn't do that to him. Not now.

"Nothing's wrong" I said shrugging "I mean apart from the usual. Boys. Ninja. Periods." even in a serious subject it was hard not to laugh at the look on Inoichi's face. I wonder what he would have been like if I had not had Hitomi around to explain puberty to me.

"Are you sure?" he said, coughing into his fist uncomfortably.

"Positive" I lied and gave him one of my false but very convincing cheery smiles with wide little girl eyes.

"Alright then" Inoichi said slowly but his eyes were watching me sharply to show he didn't believe me.

"So when are we having Makoto's party?" I asked to lighten the mood

"Soon" he mumbled, he was not going to be distracted so easily, it seemed. But hey, I liked a challenge.

"Can I help in any way?" I asked

"Not really. Actually. You can babysit Makoto" Inoichi nodded, eyes still stuck on me.

"Cool. Can I dress him up too? I have the perfect look in my mind. Plus I always wanted a little gay brother!" I said it so sweetly and calmly that I caught Inoichi off guard once again.

"Um... I think I better... dress him..." Inoichi said slowly, completely forgetting our early conversation.

"Dad. I was joking!" I laughed and kept it up until he joined me.

For once it felt like a normal, perfect day with just me and Inoichi sitting together. It had been far too long since we had a moment like this. After that everything seemed easier. Our conversations grew longer and we remembered old things and remembered not so old things. Spoke about the future and even began to talk about Makoto and Hitomi.

The finally Hitomi walked in the room with Makoto on her hip, she had a small bag on her shoulder and smiled when she saw the two of us laughing.

"Everything better now?" Hitomi giggled.

"Yeah" I grinned before Inoichi could bring his worry back again.

"Good" Hitomi walked over, kissing my forehead and then kissing Inoichi full on the lips.

I played the part of a typical teenager and instantly made vomit and gagging noises behind there back but secretly I honestly didn't mind to much. I disliked that my mother didn't live with us and I hated that my dad had to remarry but I didn't hate Hitomi. How could you hate a woman that was basically your second mother?

Makoto giggled and looked behind Hitomi, waving at me with that silly face on. I smiled and waved back. Why ruin this family over something that happened almost a whole year ago...

**No POV**

On Makoto's birthday everyone prepared for the party. It wouldn't be very big but a lot of people were invited, including all of Ino's friends and there families as well as Inoichi's friends and Hitomi's. They brought along a few of there children Makoto's age in hopes that he could play with them and make friends at a young age.

Ino was in charge of babysitting, she stayed at home with Makoto while everyone else rushed around to get ready. She helped Makoto learn to play with Tino safely and couldn't help but laugh when Makoto sat, looking confused as Tino dragged him across the floor by his shorts. Then he looked around and squealed in surprise, not realizing Tino was behind him until that very moment.

Meanwhile Inoichi had managed to get a large hall rented. He laid out a table and placed down food for both adults, teens and babys. While Hitomi worked on ballons and banners. A few of there friends were helping but most were not going to come until later on. Sakura offered to help and was the one in charge of getting the small round iced blue cake with a large red number one on it. They had one candle in the very middle and Makoto's name around the edge in red icing. A lot of trouble for someone who couldn't even read but Hitomi wanted it that way.

They would have it in the middle of the day, that way they would have no fear of Makoto falling asleep before it ended.

It was casual but at the same time they did want people looking there best. Hitomi suggested Ino wear her dress that she wore on New Years Eve but Ino just remembered that she lost her brother in that dress and quickly said no. In the end she picked out her own clothes from her already filled wardrobe.

As the time came Ino helped Inoichi pick out the best clothes for Makoto, (only after she assured she would not dress him as a drag queen or anything similar), and he came out in a cute little blue T-shirt with blue jeans, all so tiny on his little body. They gave him a baseball hat and some trainers to match. Ino helped brush some of his blond hair flat before putting the hat on and glapped her hands when Makoto began to half walk, half parade around the room.

Then Ino went upstairs and changed into a disco type shirt, it stopped just above her bellow button and only had one sleeve that reached down to her wrist, the other side was completely bare. It was her natural purple colour and she wore a short purple skirt to match, she pulled on a plain pair of shoes and left her hair in its natural pony tail with the large clump falling down in front of her face.

"Lovely as always" Inoichi chuckled

"Wish I could say the same for you" Hitomi sighed, looking at Inoichi in his scruffy casual clothes, consisting of jeans and a white shirt with his ninja vest over the top "What happened to that lovely set of clothes I brought you"

"I'm holding a baby, who will have cake in his hand. Trust me, you don't want neat at this party" he grinned

Hitomi was dressed in the exact same dress she wore to the New Years dance. She looked very pretty and smiled with that pretty face as well.

"Are we going?" Ino called when the two momentarily began to gaze at one another.

"Of course!" Hitomi giggled, she gave Tino's head a little pat before turning to the door. Ino picked Makoto up and followed her with Inoichi bringing up the rear.

Ino hadn't thought much of the rape, but she still thought of it. This was the day it happened. And they were celebrating? No... They didn't know. She wouldn't let what happened ruin Makoto's day. It was his day, the only time when it would be all about him. It wouldn't be fair to ruin it by putting that awful reminder on everyone for the rest of his life.

But it was still hard. Walking down the street, even in daylight, just knowing that this was the day it happened had Ino jumping at every little movement someone made. She cling to Makoto tightly and shied away from people's touches. The sooner they got to the party the sooner she could forget about it and lose herself in the joy of her brother turning One... She hoped.

As they arrived they saw everyone was there. Shizuka immediately came over and hugged both Ino and Makoto, she smiled at the baby and he giggled up at.

When Sakura came over Ino felt tense. After locking her up Sakura hadn't come back, but she didn't look angry. She smiled and wished Makoto a happy birthday before smiling at Ino. Ino gave a shy and small smile back, she hoped it said hello but she also hoped it said sorry.

After a moment, Inoichi took Makoto to let Ino socialize with her friends and stop people coming up to her to wish Makoto a happy birthday. It did feel weird being approached by so many strangers.

"Come on, let's get something to eat" Sakura offered, looking at both Ino and Shizuka.

Ino nodded, Shizuka just followed. Ino wondered if this meant that Shizuka and Sakura could become friends too. It would be nice if the three of them could get close.

Ino froze when she saw someone entered. Five people, she didn't recognise three of them, but two just happened to be the drunken men that had attacked her. They only came in to wish Makoto a happy birthday, then they left, but it was still enough.

"I... I want to be alone... Just... Please..." Ino turned and walked off. She knew both Sakura and Shizuka were watching her but she didn't care. She couldn't face anyone until she had got her breath under control again.

It didn't take long before she found the bathroom. Sitting down in one of the stalls she curled into a ball until she was sure she wouldn't start to cry. She fluhed the chain for anyone that might be listening and stepped out to wash her hands. She was glad she had no make up on. Then she could splash water on her face without fear.

"Take a deep breath" Ino told herself "You can get through it, you can get through this night. Once you are done you'll be able to get through any night. Just breath"

She done as she told herself and breathed several deep breaths. Then, plastering on a bright cheerful smile for her brother. She turned to join Sakura and Shizuka again.

**Ino's POV**

They were at the table, picking up chips and nibbling on the end. Awkward around one another as Sakura tried to make conversation but Shizuka just shrugged, nodded or shook her head.

"Sorry!" I grinned, stepping in between them and grabbing a large crisp. I bit it in half before turning and watching the crowd "Had to use the little ladies room"

Sakura rose an eyebrow at me and Shizuka frowned, cocking her head. Neither believed me but as long as neither openly questioned me, I did not car. Smiling I shrugged like a silly little blond idiot and turned to have some more crisps. The more I had the longer my mouth would be busy and the less chance I would get to talk.

"You know this party is going to be all baby, right?" Sakura suddenly giggled.

"Yeah" I swallowed the rest of the food and forced a laugh "It'll be pretty boring. We can't even have a dance floor in case one the litter runs out in front of us"

"Aren't litters like... cats?" Sakura frowned

"Uh... I dunno. There babies and that's all I care about" I grinned. I probably sounded like some doopy cheerleader or worse, but as long as I didn't sound depressed that was OK with me.

"Ino" Shizuka whispered "Are you OK?"

Evidently it was not OK for Shizuka. The sudden urge to tell her to Butt Out was almost too strong. But instead I just smiled and nodded silently.

"I'm going to talk to Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura said suddenly. She didn't wait for a reply but I heard it in her voice. She was sad, she saw last night and neither of them paid her any attention. I was surprised she didn't hate me. But then maybe she didn't realize who exactly they had been fighting over last night.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were watching them, Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura but Sasuke just ignored her like always. I didn't want to catch either of their eyes so I turned to face Shizuka.

"Thanks for everything" I said suddenly "Looking for Makoto and that, I mean" she probably knew that wasn't all I meant.

"No problem" Shizuka whispered then said in a strange and cold way "Just wish you would grow up a little"

"... Wait what?" I frowned at her.

"You really just don't care about anyone, do you?" Shizuka said

"What are you talking about? Of course I care!" I hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Well, obviously you don't" Shizuka looked down, she looked generally miserable "I don't like that I have to be the one to say this. But you're my friend and I hope you want hate me afterwards. But you are being so selfish at the moment" she rose her hand to stop me from interupting her "You are keeping this secret, and your father wants to know but you're shutting them out. You're hurting him, and you're hurting me too. Because you're making me keep a horrible secret and it's really hard" tears were streaming down her cheeks now "You're not telling people things but you avoid them. And you say things you don't mean. I can understand that but they can't because they don't know. So you're just hurting them even more."

"I'm protecting them" I gasped, eyes wide and body shaking even though I was not cold "If I tell them it will just throw there life into... an endless cycle of misery!"

"No. Because once they know they can heal." Shizuka whiped away her tears and sniffed "You have a cut you need to know about it, you need to bandage it or stop the bleeding. Only then will it heal properly. Otherwise it just hurts and hurts." She took a deep breath and stared at me openly "You think you're protecting them, but really you're just delaying the pain and making it more numb than it needs to be. And I don't know if I can just stand and watch anymore."

"What do mean?" I said, scowling at her but I was shaking too much to look threatening.

"I'm going home. Don't bother coming to work at the pet shop. Not until you're ready..." she turned and walked off.

I stared after her and watched her until I couldn't see her any longer. Then I turned and glared down at the table. What did she know? Nothing!

I didn't want to be around Sakura any more. I didn't want to be around any girls. So I went and found Team Asuma. They were standing by the drinks, Asuma was telling Choji about mixing three drinks together to make something delicious and healthy. Shikamaru noticed me first and gave a half hearted wave.

"Missed much?" I asked casually

"Not really, this whole party is such a drag" Shikamaru sighed "I only came because my parents did"

"I agree with you for once" I giggled weakly "I'm bored"

"Can we go over to the food table now!" Choji said suddenly

"Let some other people eat before you, Choji" Asuma chuckled.

"Hay. They're blowing out the candles" Shikamaru pointed.

Everyone turned around and watched.

Inoichi was holding Makoto up as he leaned over to his cake, Hitomi stood beside of him, holding the cake up. They were surrounded by people of all ages. All laughing and smiling. All happy.

It felt like someone had punched me in my stomach. They were all so happy. They were all so cheerful on the day my life was ruined. Do they not care? They don't know but that isn't my fault! Inoichi only just noticed there was something wrong with me. The rest still don't even know! They're still completely oblivious to this intense pain I have ever time I open my eyes to another day.

And they're all smiling.

They're all laughing.

They're all so cheerful and together and I'm alone. Even with my team none of them so much as glance at me anymore. Two boys that are supposedly interested in me and so stupid and my best friend stopped being my friend just because one of those boys. My only other real friend that is the only one that knows just skipped out on me. Claiming I don't care.

I do care!

I do!

But it's so hard to even look at them with a straight face. At first I wanted them to notice by themselves. Then I was embaressed. Then I was ashamed. Then I claimed I was protecting them. Then I claimed I was protecting myself.

I don't even know why I kept quiet anymore.

Just as Makoto and Hitomi (helping him) opened there mouths to blow out the candle, I realized I didn't want to keep quiet any longer. I wanted to let it all out.

So I did.

Leaning right over, I opened my mouth and let out the loudest scream, of my life.


	29. It All Comes Out

_**Thanks for reviews, favs and alerts.**_

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR JUST READ THIS STORY**_

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV**

When Ino started screaming I jumped so badly my drink spilled down my front and made me look like I had wet myself. I turned to face her but she didn't seem to notice, she was just screaming and shaking as she leaned over like she was being sick. Her hair falling down to hide her face, everyone was looking up to stare at us now. Inoichi was handing Makoto over to Hitomi and rushing over.

"INO! What's wrong?" I shouted, kneeling down beside of her.

Choji and Asuma stepped away for a moment before running to Ino's side. They tried to talk to her but her screams just drowned there words out. After a long moment she took in a deep breath and began to scream again, only louder if that was possible, almost breaking my ear drums apart.

I took a step back as Inoichi appeared by her side and grabbed his daughters shoulders. He shook her lightly, trying to get her attention on him and make her stop screaming, all the while he repeatedly asked her what was wrong but I doubt she could hear over the screams.

"INO!" Inoichi shouted and Ino reached up, scratching his cheek with her nails so hard that she drew a little bit of blood. She stumbled backwards into the drink table behind of us, knocking some chips and sake down onto the ground with a large and loud crash, still screaming as loudly as her lungs could, I could hear her voice beginning to strain. Then she stood and gasped for breath and let tthe defening silence ring out.

"Ino?" Choji asked quietly.

Now everyone was staring at her. Her blue eyes wide, almost as if she couldn't believe she had just done that, and slowly filling with tears. Inoichi stared at his daughter in shock, a small cut from her nails on his cheek was starting to drip lightly with blood, making a trail all the way down to his chin. He moved forward, probably meaning to hug her or comfort her but he never got the chance. Ino seemed to lose it by his movement.

She turned and ran passed everyone towards the door. No one tried to stop her, everyone stepped away as if she had caught the plague and stared after her in shock. We could just hear her crying as she slammed through the doors.

"INO!" Inoichi went to follow when Asuma stopped him.

"Let us" Asuma said, nodding.

Inoichi swallowed hard as Asuma, Choji and I all dashed from the room after Ino. Moving as fast as our feet could take us. He probably wanted to come with, but I had a feeling he knew as well as anyone he had not been paying as much attention to his daughter as he should have. Best let friends, who are close to her, find and bring her back. Then he could find out what on Earth was wrong with her!

**Sakura's POV**

As soon as Team Asuma had ran out the door (and I regained controll of my body) I followed them. I think Naruto and Sasuke may have followed but I couldn't be sure, my eyes were focussed on what was ahead of me rather than behind.

There was something big wrong with Ino. That was obvious as day! She just screamed and ran from her brothers party. We all knew there had been something wrong with Ino for a long time. But we all just assumed it was stuff she had to sort through on her own. Like jealousy over her little brother. Wanting to meet her mum again. Getting a crush on other boys. Just generally going through some horemones. We never thought it would be anything big or dangerous

Outside I just saw Choji run down around the corner to my left. Turning I raced after them. I tried to keep up as best as I could but they were too far ahead of me and they were making so many turns that I lost them quiet quickly.

Turning I saw that Naruto and Sasuke had followed, they were just behind of me and were just as lost as I was. A pang of jealousy hit hard but I pushed it back down and away for now. This was not about me. This was about Ino.

"What now?" Naruto gasped

"I dunno" I whimpered "We have to find her but..."

Naruto put an awkward but comforting arm over my shoulders "Don't worry, I'm sure Asuma and Shikamaru will find her and everything will be OK".

I don't think he believed that, but I pretended to and nodded. We turned and went back to the party, maybe we could be of some help in getting it all calm again. I'm sure Ino left everyone in a state.

**No POV**

Ino was just ahead of them. She was running as fast as she could, her hands pointed behind of her as she moved. Shikamaru was ahead of Asuma and seemed to be closing in on Ino, he was squinting ahead and concentrating hard. Asuma and Choji just behind of him.

Ino had no real idea of where she was going, just that she needed to get away from everyone now. And when she finally realized where she was, she was so shocked that she just stopped.

Shikamaru almost ran into her, he stopped just in time and blinked with Asuma and Choji stopping just behind of him.

"Oh god..." Ino whimpered, looking around at the trees, the exact spot where she had been raped. No matter how much she fought she always somehow ended up back here. "Oh my god" she covered her face and began to cry, dropping down to her knees and howling into her palms.

"Ino..." Shikamaru whispered, he stepped forward to grab her shoulders but she screamed, jumping up and taking a leap forwards.

"Stay away from me!" Ino shrieked, backing up to the tree "I don't want to be touched!"

"OK! Calm down!" Choji said quickly "We won't touch you!"

"I can't handle this anymore!" Ino sobbed "I can't! I just can't!"

"Handle what?" Asuma said "Ino talk to us"

"No! Leave me alone! Damn it! Leave me alone!" Ino shouted, throwing her fists around in the air with tears streaming softly and gently down her cheeks.

None of them approached her. They wanted to but Ino was not acting like herself and they were afraid if they went up to her she might do something stupid.

Instead they waited for her to calm down.

When she did calm down (or as calm as she was going to get), Shikamaru stepped forward, hands raised in a "I come in peace" sign.

"You better now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better?" she whispered then screamed "BETTER? Oh my _GOD_! Shikamaru if you knew what has been happening to me you'd realize how completely and _UTTERLY_ stupid that question really is!"

"Well then why don't you tell us" Asuma said carefully and calmly "Come on, can't be as bad as you think."

From the look on her face he assumed it was. It was complete shock. Like she couldn't believe he had just said that. She began to stumble over her words, unable to form sentences. Then she just started to stand there and cry again. She just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks and dropping down to the ground softly by her feet.

"Ino. Would you please talk to us?" Shikamaru sighed.

Ino looked up, crying, she stared at them before reaching up and wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, she sniffed and shivered slightly "I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't want to hurt you so I kept quiet but... But... I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? Ino!" Choji stepped forward.

"I am just so sorry" Ino whimpered, staring down at her feet, the tears had finally stopped... for now.

"Look... Ino... Whatever it is... It can't be that bad" Asuma sighed

"Stop saying that!" Ino shouted

"OK, calm down" Choji said quickly.

"How can I calm down?" Ino shrieked.

"Uh..." Choji had no answer.

"You don't know! So don't pretend you do!" Ino growled like a wild dog.

"OK, we don't know. So why don't you tell us and we can help." Shikamaru suggested, sighing in frustraition.

"How are you supposed to help me?" Ino sobbed, honestly asking them.

"We don't know, tell us what is wrong and..." Choji began.

"You want to know? You really want to know?" Ino stepped forward and screamed as loudly as she could "I WAS RAPED!" The scream ripped through her throat, finally free from her chest where it had been locked away for so long. The huge weigh inside of her exploded at once and Ino took in a deep breath, actually feeling like a real breath for the first time in months. She took a deep breath and stared at them, no longer crying before she repeated it "I was raped... here... when Makoto was born... I was raped..."

Then, suddenly, she started to laugh. Pure relief rushed througher her body and she just burst into hysterical laughter, staring at Shikamaru and Choji's faces. Asuma was staring at her too, trying to work out if she was joking. The laughter said she was but... The way she was acting... And rape was not something to joke about.

Ino was not sure when her laughter turned into tears, she leaned against a tree, laughing and crying at the same time. Her hand covered her mouth and nose as tears freely ran down her cheeks as she stared at the others. She began to cough and choke but just stood there.

"Ino... Are you serious?" Choji whispered.

"Serious?" Ino shrieked with laughter, wiping away tears "Am I serious?"

"Uh..." Shikamaru stepped back.

"Of course I am seriou!" Ino screamed "You think I would make this up? Hell I have been quiet for months! Ever since Makoto was born I have been quiet! And now! Now I tell you and you don't believe me! Oh this is great! Just fricken great!"

"We do believe!" Shikamaru said steppeding forward "We do, Ino. Come on, we'll go to Lady Tsunade-"

"No! She can't _DO _anything! It has been too long! It is too late!" Ino sobbed, still half in giggles.

"She can." Shikamaru insisted "She can help you emotionally."

"I think it is a little too late for that!" Ino laughed, slipping down against the tree and onto the ground, crying as she whimpered "I can't forget it..."

"And you never will" Choji nodded "But Tsuande can help you... We can help you..."

"Really?" Ino whispered, looking up at Choji through tears, glistening in her eyes.

"Really" Shikamaru nodded.

Asuma crouched down beside Ino and held his hand out "Come on, let's get you out of the woods."

Ino stared up at him for a moment before sniffing and wiping her nose on the back of her wrist. Then she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up to her feet. Then she let Shikamaru gently put his arm over her shoulders, though she flinched and let her head drop, staring down at her feet with concentration.

"Choji, run ahead and tell Tsuande thay we are coming and what has happened" Asuma commanded.

"Yes sir" Choji glanced at Ino one last time before he was off.

Ino stared after him for a moment before she let Asuma drag her towards the trees, walking her slowly, as if she might break if he rushed her. But it was the oposite. Ino had never felt more releaved in her life. She had let it out, she had thrown all of the pressure off of her and she was able to walk up straight with her head high, even if there were a few tears slipping down her cheeks every now and then. She let off a giggle every now and then but each just turned into a small sob.

Ino sniffed, she had never felt this light since the day her brother was born.

**Ino's POV**

Tsunade was harder than I thought she would be. She sat me down and questioned me for hours. I cried for most of them, quite often just refused to answer her, tried to run. Asuma stopped me each time, calming me down and convincing me to stay. I might have ignore him and run out already, just keep running like before, if it had not been such a relief to let it out before. I was scared, but it was helping me.

Inoichi heard I was here and he had left Hitomi and Makoto to the party. I heard him as he tried to come in but Asuma kept him out, saying that I needed to talk to Tsunade before he could see me. I felt sorry for him. He had no idea what was going on...

When Tsunade was done she asked, she sat back and sighed. Then said that I would need to identify the two men that did this to me and then, if I could, to go to the hospital and get checked over, she knew it was too late to tell but they wanted to try anyway.

"No" I scowled instantly.

"What do you mean, "no"?" Tsuande blinked, not expecting that.

"I don't want to" I whispered, I felt like crying but I pushed it back "I want to go home now..."

"Ino. I know you're scared..." Tsunade began.

"No. You don't know." I whispered "So please. Just let me go home". I didn't want to have people proking and prodding me for no reason. And I didn't want to have to tell her who did it either. I would love for the men to get in trouble for what they did to me, but there was still that knawing feeling in the back of my skull telling me that no one would believe me. Not when those men were kind and nice under the alcohol. I nearly killed them. For now, that is enough for me.

She must have felt sorry for me, because, after watching me for a few moments, she then called for Asuma to take me home, even offering to tell my parents what I had told them instead of making me go through it again.

"No" I smiled a weak and strained smile that probably looked more like a grimace "Thank you. But I kind of need to do it."

"Are you sure?" Tsunade pressed.

No. I didn't want to. I would love to leave it for Lady Tsunade. But it was something I needed to do. The pressure lifted off me when I told Shikamaru and the others, so I needed to keep lifting off that pressure and I was afraid that if I wasn't the one who told them, then it would stay with me forever and weigh me down.

Inoichi was waiting for me, he was tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up and ran over to me when the door opened and Asuma escourted me out. Threw his arms around me in a hug and didn't let go.

"Ino. I was worried. What is going on? What happened to you in there?" Inoichi said, pushing me back to look at my face.

The worry in his eyes, the way he cupped my cheek, the way he was holding me. It was too much. I burst into tears and threw myself against him, burrying my face in his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his neck. I tried to tell him. But my voice was so thick with tears that I knew he couldn't hear me. Instead he rocked me from side to side and rubbed my back, picking me up and carrying me home...

**Three Months Later.**

Inoichi did not take the news well. He was screaming blue murder. At first he demanded to know who it was but I didn't tell him. I still hadn't told anyone who had done it yet. Then he grew mad at me, for a horrible second I thought he hated me but Hitomi jumped in. She slapped him! Right across the face! Told him to snap out of it. He couldn't stop apologising and telling me it was not my fault after that. He was as confused and scared as I was. People do silly things when they're scared or confused. So I don't blame him.

It seemed Hitomi took the news best, she sat with me while we talked it out, let me sleep in bed for ages, brought me food and drinks every few minutes. She was always prying as to WHO did it, everyone was, but I just gave a weak smile and shook my head. Though I was slowly coming around. Maybe I should tell Hitomi...

The first few days, as news spread, it was hard to leave my house. I felt eyes on my constantly. People staring and whispering to one another. Sometimes my legs grew heavy and I wanted to collapse right there in the street but I knew if I did then I would be swarmed by people from every side. So I kept walking. And I kept my head high. And I tried to ignore the stares.

Shikamaru and Choji were acting weird around me. They seemed afraid to touch me in case I broke down, and they always spoke slowly and carefully, chosing there words like the wrong one might make me cry. Sooner or later, if they didn't stop, I was going to snap and scream at them. At least Asuma acted normal (well as normal as he could) around me. Patting my shoulder to show the two it was OK and treating me like everything was normal again. That was what I wanted after all, but I knew it would be a long time before things really returned to normal.

Sakura and Shizuka seem to get on OK. I've forgive Sakura, in fact I can't even remember why I was mad at her. Those two have probably been my lifeline in these three months. Shizuka keeps me busy at the pet shop as well as taking me shopping. Sakura comes around and we act like little girls again, giggling over boys that pass my window and doing each others make up in styles that are way over the top.

I haven't spoken to Naturo OR Sasuke yet. Maybe later, when I am slightly older and know more of what I want. I can pick one of them and try again. But for now... A relationship with anyone wouldn't help me.

People that say time heals all is only half right. Time will only heal you, when you have family and friends beside of you to help pass that time. Otherwise the wounds knaw you from the inside out until you're a wreck... And so, only now have I began to heal.

The next day I heard a knock on the door. I picked up Makoto, whom I happened to be babysitting while dad and mum go out. (I finally feel truly comfortable referring to them both as my parents in my head as well as out. Hitomi may not be my real mum, but she is better!).

I went to the door with Makoto on my shoulder, whispering to him in baby words and grinning when he gurgled some back to me. I reached over and opened the door only for my eyes to widen to see the familiar face of one of the boys that liked me...

"Hi." he whispered.

"... Hi" I said, wetting my lips and staring at him, holding Makoto closer for comfort.

"Ino. Please. Can I have one more chance?"

Well... Maybe being in a relationship might help after all.

**THE END!**

**I hope I ended it to satisify both NarutoIno and SasukeIno shippers. This way you can imagine you're favourite guy to be the one to show up on Ino's doorstep.**

**Have to say, personally, I dislike this ending. It could have been done so much better! But I couldn't really think and I didn't want to hold everyone in suspense any longer. So please review this last chapter and thank you for reading! Everyone!**


End file.
